Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword of Justice
by Lady DragonStarr
Summary: A girl finds a strange traveler on the plains. A strange stranger with an even stranger profession as a tactician. Who knew what destiny planned for this girl? The entire continent of Elibe will change with the flow of battles and warriors she directs.
1. Prologue: The Girl from the Plains

Author's Note: Fire Emblem does not belong to me, but to Nintendo.

This story is rated "T" because of language, violence, death, and suggestive scenes.

* * *

Prologue

Galloping hooves echoed across the plains of Sacae. In the twilight of the day, a horse and its rider race, the wind ushering them on their way.

_Once, dragons and men coexisted._

_They shared a peace forged in wisdom,_

_a peace that lasted many generations._

Panting nearly as much as her horse, the cloaked traveler glanced behind her, groaning as her eyes spied the pursuers that still trailed behind the two. Whinnying loudly, the horse pushed itself as fast as it could go, but that would not stop the distance that was beginning to close between his rider and the bandits.

_All that was lost when mankind disrupted_

_this balance in a sudden onslaught._

_Man fought dragon in a savage war_

_that shook the foundations of their world._

_This war was called The Scouring._

Chuckling darkly, the lead bandit reached behind him and unhooked his hand axe from his back. Taking aim in front of him, and with a grunt, flung the axe at the unfortunate horse's legs. It connected sideways against the horse's back leg, a screaming whinny echoed with the bandit's triumphant howl as the horse and rider both slowly fell to Mother Earth's embrace.

_Defeated and humbled,_

_dragons vanished from the realm._

"Oh!" Escaped from the pursuing rider's lips as she and the horse suddenly fell to the ground together. The earth was damp and muddy, sliding them both near the edge of a ridge. "Ah!" She gasped and frantically dug into the slippery dirt, but her strength had already vanished.

_In time, man rebuilt and spread his_

_dominion across the land and_

_on to the islands beyond._

The bandit group halted at the edge of the ridge, a nightly fog already starting to fill the area. The leader grunted angrily. Not only did the woman and horse fall down to their deaths, but he had wasted a good axe. Growling angrily, he turned his horse around and slowly trotted off, his lackey following.

_A millenium has passed_

_since those dark days ended._

A soft, pained groan escaped the woman's lips. Her vision blurred, she could barely make out the outline of her horse that landed nearby on his side. A low growl from his mouth and panting were his only sounds. _Good_, she thought. _Renegade's safe_...Her eyes rolled back up to the sky. A blurred shadow of a person fell across her line of sight. That was the last thing she saw before the blackness enveloped her.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: **

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

The Girl from the Plains

The sound of birds twittering awoke Faren. Her hazel eyes slowly opened, a vision of a red cloth ceiling greeted her. She groaned as her head throbbed, placing a delicate hand on her head. Her mop of brown hair probably stuck out in every direction.

"Oh, are you awake?"

"Neh?" Was Faren's response. She sat up, her gaze settling on a young woman. The young woman smiled as she stood up. The woman was stunning, a sea of emerald green hair flowed behind her, held up by a red and silver band. Her aquamarine eyes shone brilliantly underneath her bangs. She wore a collared sky blue dress, decorated with orange triangles on the collar and short sleeves. An orange sash secured the dress around her waist, the dress splitting to expose her tanned legs.

The young girl smiled again at Faren. "I found you unconscious on the plains. My name is Lyn, and I'm from the Lorca tribe."

Faren blinked, but nodded politely. "Thank you very much, Lyn."

Lyn smiled again. "You're safe now. May I ask your name?"

"Faren. My name is Faren."

"Oh...What an odd-sounding name...But pay me no mind. It's a good name!"

Both girls giggled and Lyn sat down on the edge of the bed where Faren was. "Um..." Faren began nervously. "Did...did you happen to find...a black horse as well...?

Lyn nodded energetically. "Yes! His back leg was wounded...but aside from a few cuts and scrapes, he's fine! He gave me a bit of trouble, though. He must not be a very trusting to strangers."

It was Faren's turn to giggle. "Yeah. Renegade is like that. Thank you for rescuing him."

Lyn nodded again and her eyes drifted to Faren's clothes. Her cloak gone, Faren wore a simple long red tunic, tied around her waist by a dark blue sash that dangled down to her tan pants. "I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae plains?"

"Just that!" Traveling!" Faren spoke so cheerfully, it took Lyn by surprise. Lyn thought the girl might be hiding something, so she asked a different way. "Would you share your story with me?"

As Faren opened her mouth to repeat the same answer, a loud crash echoed from outside. Lyn snapped her head to the door of the simple tent. "What was that noise? ...I'll go see what's happening," She said to Faren as she stood up, grabbing a nearby sword to attach to her belt. "Faren, wait here for me." And with that, Lyn disappeared out the flap of the tent.

Faren pushed back the covers, and stood shakily to her feet. Her whole body was a little sore from her fall yesterday, but she could walk as long as she didn't overdo it. Spotting her favorite emerald cloak on a nearby chair, she swept it up as Lyn rushed back into the tent.

Lyn looked fairly worried, gripping her sword's hilt tightly. "Bandits!" She whispered to Faren.

"Oh no!" Faren gasped as she adjusted the cloak, fearing that they may as well be the same ones from yesterday.

"They must have come down from the Bern mountains...and must be planning to raid the local villages! I...I have to stop them.."

Faren looked at Lyn curiously. "So how many are there?"

Lyn thought for a moment. "There were two...if that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own..." She looked seriously at Faren. "You'll be safe in here, Faren." As Lyn turned to head out of the tent, Faren grabbed her arm. "Wait, Lyn!"

Lyn glanced back at Faren. "What is it? Can you fight?"

Faren chuckled sheepishly, rubbing her mop of brown hair. "Oh, no no no. I'm not a fighter. Too weak for that. I'm what you would call a tactician. I direct warriors for battle! It's why I'm traveling!"

Lyn eyed her suspiciously for a moment. "...I see. A strategist by trade...an...odd profession, but ...okay...Let's go together!"

"Right!" Faren shouted happily and followed Lyn out of the tent into the bright sunshine. The day was beautiful, a few clouds dotted the sky here and there. The sun was high in the sky, indicating the time to be about noonish.

A soft whinny from her right made Faren smile. She glanced and saw Renegade laying comfortably on some straw next to a soft chocolate brown horse. _That other horse must be Lyn's_, Faren thought. She turned her gaze back to Lyn, who was peering through a thicket at the bandits. She motioned to Faren to join her. As Faren knelt down and peered through the leaves, Lyn whispered. "So...what do you think?"

Faren's eyes narrowed in concentration. A little farther away was an abandoned tent. She hoped it was abandoned as she saw the bandit slice through it and yelling repeatedly. Closer to the two girls was another bandit, smaller but looking just as ugly. He must have been on guard. _This is more simpler than I thought..._ Faren thought. _They're both wielding axes...this will work in Lyn's advantage._

Faren turned to Lyn and whispered. "Okay, here's what you do..."

* * *

Grog sighed as he watched Batta tear apart the tent in frustration. Grog knew he was upset due to yesterday's incident. If they had caught that girl and the horse, they'd have money. Whoever left this tent had nothing of value either, or Batta simply didn't care.

"Boss needs a wench for a night.." Grog muttered to himself.

"HIYAAH!!"

"Huh?" Grog looked up in time to see the sheen of a sword come down on his face. He yelled out in pain and swung his axe wildly. Lyn back flipped out of the way, gripping her sword's hilt with both hands and thrusted upward into the bandit's throat. He gurgled for a moment, blood spurting from his mouth before falling. Lyn pulled out her blade and turned her attention toward the leader, who glared menacingly at Lyn.

"YOU KILLED GROG!!" Batta yelled angrily at Lyn. She rolled her eyes and looked to her right as Faren ran up to her. "That was awesome, Lyn! Just like I told you!"

Batta's eyes widened as he pointed a filthy finger at Faren. "YOU. You're that woman from yesterday!"

"Eep!" Faren smiled nervously and hid behind Lyn, whispering something to Lyn. Lyn nodded and step forward, brandishing her iron sword threateningly. "If you want Faren, you have to go through me to get her, bandit!" Lyn took her stance in front of Batta, who gripped his axe handle with both hands.

"Who do you think you are?!" Batta roared. "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?!" He lunged toward Lyn, who leapt into the air at Faren's suggestion.

Faren stumbled back and gasped as she saw Batta's axe connect with Lyn's left leg. With a pained grunt, Lyn flipped over Batta and sliced his side. Batta roared and brought his axe down toward Lyn's head. She slid to the right, the axe barely grazing her shoulder. She quickly took a stance, holding her left hand out in front of her and her sword in her right. Fire seemed to burn in Lyn's eyes as she dodged right again, missing Batta's axe. With a battle cry, Lyn leapt into the air and slashed Batta's throat.

"Ugh...wa..." Were the last sounds Batta murmured before falling down dead onto the earth.

Faren stared at the scene before leaping up to stand. "YOU DID IT, LYN!!!" She ran to her new friend and hugged her tightly.

"Ow! Faren!" She laughed, hugging the girl back. "Whew...that was close...sorry if I worried you. Thanks to you, we beat them!"

Faren smiled happily at Lyn as she cleaned her blade on Batta's clothes. She sheathed her blade then studied the bandits bodies for a minute. "Let's bury them, Faren. I know they don't deserve it, but it would not be right to leave their bodies upon Mother Earth for others to see." Faren agreed and both of them worked on covering the bandits with dirt for the rest of the afternoon until night fell.

* * *

"Good morning, Faren!!" Lyn's cheery voice rang through Faren's ears.

"Mmm..." Faren sat up straight, her short brown hair stuck out in every direction. She patted it down to where she liked it, some bangs in front of her right eye, the rest of her hair could do what it wanted.

She looked up at Lyn as she handed her a bowl full of porridge. "Are you feeling okay this morning, Lyn?" Lyn nodded. "Yup. Those scratches they gave me don't hurt that much. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She greedily slurped down the food and sighed satisfactorily. Lyn chuckled and took both of their bowls. "Say, Faren...I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Faren stood and stretched, smoothing out her traveling clothes and adjusting her sash.

Lyn hesitated, setting the bowls aside on the makeshift table. "Faren...you have some experience in battles, I can see. Would...would you allow me to travel with you?"

Faren looked back surprised at Lyn as she adjusted a simple hoop earring. "Um...sure...though what about your parents and the rest of your tribe?"

Lyn looked down sadly and turned away from Faren. "My mother and my father...died six months ago. My people..." Faren could hear the difficulty it took Lyn to say the words. She placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. She felt Lyn's hand upon hers a moment afterwards. She continued.

"My people, the Lorca, they don't...I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and...they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. I am so young, and my tribe is old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me..."

Lyn sniffled and wiped a tear off her eye. "Lyn..." Faren could not find the right words to say. Lyn had suffered in loneliness for so strong, yet she seemed so strong for someone so young.

"I'm sorry..." Lyn turned and smiled at Faren, the tears gone. "I've been alone for so long...I will shed no more tears. I'm better now, thank you."

Lyn paused for a moment before grabbing both of Faren's hands. "Faren, I...I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something: I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Faren, tell me that you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" She bowed her head.

Faren stared at Lyn before grinning wide. "Of course! I could use the company!"

"You will?" Lyn asked incredulously before Faren nodded. She smiled also and hugged the smaller girl. "That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!"

"Ah, Lyn...?" Faren's small voice choked out. "You're...choking me...".

Lyn released Faren, not seeming to have heard her as she still grinned widely. "We'll be better off working together, I know it! You'll be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it!!"

Both girls laughed happily and began speaking excitedly of their next destination. Each one had their share of troubles and loneliness. Each had their hidden pain. Now they have each other. One has to wonder what kinds of adventure that Lyn of the Lorca and Faren the mysterious tactician will have!


	2. Chapter 1: Fate's Footsteps

Author's Note: Fire Emblem does not belong to me, but to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: **

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter One: Fate's Footsteps

Faren yawned, stretching her arms to the sky before returning her hands to Renegade's reins, looking happily excited again. It had been over a year since she left home and four days ago, she had met a new travel companion. Lyn of the Lorca tribe. She glanced at Lyn, who was riding beside her. She looked proud, her eyes gazing straight ahead. She rode a light chocolate brown horse, whose name was Rain.

Faren looked back and patted Renegade's head. In the distance, they could see the city of Bulgar. According to Lyn, it was the commercial center of trade for the plains of Sacae. They needed to stock up on food and weapons before heading off to a shrine that Lyn wanted to visit.

"We should arrive at Bulgar in an hour or so." Lyn said, looking at Faren's excitable expression. "Hey...Faren...how old are you?"

Faren smiled politely at Lyn. "Nineteen! I'll be twenty in a few months, though." She giggled at Lyn's expression which was full of disbelief.

"Ha...I'm sorry, Faren. I thought you were a lot younger. The...way you act...and considering your height...I mean no offense to you, of course." Lyn stuttered.

Faren laughed ant patted Renegade's head again. "It's okay. Everybody does the same thing. But I am what I am: a nineteen year old master-tactician-in training!"

* * *

"Faren! We've arrived! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae!"

Lyn smiled happily as she looked around at the familiar sites. Faren stared in awe. There were many buildings, some large and small. There was one church, in the middle of the city. The church of St. Elimine, Lyn called it. An inn was off to the side. Faren smiled. _I hope they have baths there...I haven't bathed in over a week!_

Lyn and Faren got off their horses and led them over to the inn's stables. Placing the horses in stalls, the girls decided to take some time to explore the city and stock up on some items before retiring to the inn.

As they walked down market place, Faren eyed all the expensive jewelry they had on sale. She fingered the bracelet of rubies and gold around her right wrist and the sapphire necklace around her neck. So far she had had enough money to not sell off these possessions. She hoped that she wouldn't have to resort to that.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of lovliness!!" A voice called out in front of Lyn.

"Hm?" Lyn and Faren stopped, gazing in the direction of a young knight dressed in green armor and tan pants. His smile was cocky; his sandy hair was parted neatly in the middle and kept off his forehead by a black band. He approached the two women with dignity. He smiled politely at Faren before gazing lovingly at Lyn.

"O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Lyn stared incredulously at the strange knight clad in green armor. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

The young knight grinned. "I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

Faren stifled a giggle. _What a smooze. He just wants in Lyn's pants, _Faren thought. _Wait, Lyn doesn't wear pants..._

Lyn folded her arms across her chest and said pointedly. "Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Faren let out a small giggle as the knight's face filled with hurt.

"Oooh...you're even lovely when you're cruel."

Lyn was fuming now and grabbed Faren's hand. "Let's go, Faren! I've nothing more to say!" Lyn dragged Faren off in the opposite direction of the knight. Faren grinned sheepishly at the knight and waved.

The knight waved forlornly at Faren, speaking softly. "Wait...please..." His look of sadness was replaced by one of pain as a red armored hand balled into a fist came down on his head. "Ow!" He clutched his head. "Oh, Kent! You rogue! I know that was you!"

A knight in red armor and black pants stepped up beside the green knight. The red knight's brown eyes glared underneath his short red hair at the green knight. "Sain! Hold your tongue!"

"Ah, Kent!" The green knight spoke longingly, grabbing Kent's arm. "My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

Kent stared at Sain angrily. "If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" He roughly pulled his arm away from Sain's grip.

Sain stared at Kent with puppy dog eyes. "I know that...but how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty! It would have been discourteous! An insult to the woman!"

Kent rolled his eyes. "What do you know of courtesy?!"

"Excuse me!" Lyn's voice rang out above the knights arguing. Both knights turned to look at the angry green haired woman and her smaller companion. Lyn's face was one of anger, her knuckles turning white as she clutched her bag tightly. Faren's on the other hand, just grinned happily, almost oblivious to the whole argument as she hummed happily, swinging a bag lightly.

"Excuse me..." Lyn began softer, trying to control her temper. "You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind to move your horses..." She gestured to the matching tan pair of horses by the knights.

"Oh!" Kent gasped almost embarrassingly and pulled on both their reins with Sain's assistance. "My apologies, mi'ladies..." Kent bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

"Thank you, knight." Faren noted that the corners of Lyn's mouth looked ready to smile. "You, at least, seem honorable enough."

As Kent rose his head, he gazed silently at Lyn's face. A small blush appeared on his cheeks before he cleared his throat."Ah...pardon me, but...I feel we've met before..."

Lyn look confused at Kent. "I beg your pardon?"

Suddenly the green knight grabbed onto the red knight's arm again. "Hey!" He shouted almost angrily. "No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

Lyn growled angrily and grabbed tightly onto Faren's arm. _Here we go again, _Faren thought helplessly and just smiled sheepishly as the argument continued.

"It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's leave, Faren! I've run out of patience!" And with that, Lyn dragged Faren off toward then inn. Poor Faren waved at the knights again sadly, getting the feeling that she wasn't going to get her bath.

"Wait, please!" Kent raised his hand, calling after the two women. "It's not like that..." When they disappeared into the crowd, he bopped Sain on the head again. "Sain, you lout!"

"Ow! Huh?" Sain rubbed his head again. "Not like that? You mean you're..."

Kent ignored Sain's words, saddling up his horse and mounting it. "I am NOT you. Come, we must follow her." He gripped the reins, staring into the crowd, trying to find the swordswoman. "I suspect she might be..." His words trailed off as he caught a flash of emerald hair. He edged his horse into a trot, leaving Sain behind.

Sain stared after Kent stupefied almost before it hit him. "She's our mission!? You're joking! Oh, wait for me, Kent!" He quickly mounted his horse and put her in a quick trot after the red knight, apologizing to the people in the crowd he bumped...or accidentally stepped on.

* * *

"Oh, those knights!!" Lyn grumbled angrily. Faren laughed helplessly. "I don't think they meant any harm, Lyn..."

"Hmph." Lyn grumbled and edged Rain into a faster trot. Faren sighed and edged Renegade to match Rain's speed. _I wish I could have had my bath..._

Suddenly the world went dark around Faren's eyes and she felt herself being pulled off of Renegade. She yelped loudly, feeling her body press against another larger and more smellier body. _Ugh, and I thought I needed a bath..._

"FAREN!!" Lyn's voice cried out. She heard Lyn dismount, so she must have been close. She heard a sword unsheathe and then felt a blade press against her throat. Despite having a bag over her head and being held hostage, Faren was unusually calm. _Let's see...the blade feels too thick for a lance...and too thin for a sword...it must be another axe. When will these bandits learn?_

"Release Faren now, bandit." Faren heard Lyn say. She felt a deep throated chuckle which made Faren squirm in disgust. "You're so pretty...your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

She heard Lyn gasp. "What did you call me? ...who are you?!"

"Such a waste..." The man continued. "An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold." Faren felt the blade press harder against her throat, digging into her skin. She started to get fairly worried, but her ears picked up the sounds of horse hooves not too far away. She doubted that the bandit or Lyn heard it over the bandit's coughing laughter.

"Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out boys!"

Faren heard the rumble of footsteps, lots of snickers and guffaws. The smell was getting worse. She counted_...one...two...four...four bandits in all_. _Not even Lyn can handle all of those by herself..._

"I'll not give up!" Faren heard Lyn cry out. She must have been thinking the same thing. Suddenly she felt a push from the bandit holding her and a grunt from him. A clang sounded, and she felt herself being released. She stumbled forward into strong arms that swept her up onto a horse. She yanked the bag off her head and stared into the dark green eyes of the green knight.

Sain smiled at Faren. "Well, you're cute up close too, aren't you?" Faren's cheeks tinted slightly and looked over at the bandit. He was holding a hand to his bloodied head, an axe in his right and glaring at Kent, the red knight who was also on horseback, clutching a sword.

"You there!" Sain called to the bandit, as his arm winded around Faren's waist tightly. She blushed harder as she was pushed against his chest. _Hey...he smells kinda good, _Faren thought. She shook her head as Sain's voice drifted to her ears."What is your business? Such numbers against a couple of girls? Cowards, every one of you!"

The bandits backed away behind their leader, snarling and waving their weapons threateningly. Lyn appeared between the two knights, looking shocked. "You...you're from..."

"We can discuss that later," Kent interjected, swinging his sword fiercely, his other hand tightening on his horse's reins. "It appears that these ruffians mean to do you both harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me! I'll take care of this!"

"No!" Lyn shouted, brandishing her sword. "This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

Sain looked at Lyn, still holding onto Faren with one hand, his other hand reaching for a lance. "Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing..."

"I have an idea!" Faren piped up. Everyone looked at her, Lyn doing a double take, seeing her in Sain's arms. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head. "I am a tactician. I command warriors such as yourselves in battle."

"Oh ho..." Sain murmured, looking rather impressed at Faren.

Kent nodded, looking back at the bandits in determination. "That's acceptable. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, Lady Lyndis?"

Lyn nodded and brandished her sword. "It is! Let's go!"

As the first bandit approached Lyn, she sidestepped him. Faren shouted to Lyn and Lyn nodded, ducking underneath the axe blade and stabbing the bandit in the side. Faren called to Kent and he rode by, giving the final blow to the bandit. As the bandit crumpled to the ground, the three others looked hesitantly at each other.

Faren began to call out another order before she felt Sain nudge her. "Oh, smart one! Faren, yes? I wish to impress the Lady Lyndis! Give me an order!"

Faren chuckled before leaning in and whispering to Sain. He nodded and held Faren close with one arm and clutching the reins tightly. He galloped near the nearest bandit, brandishing his lance.

"Hey, you should have let me off back there!"

"Oh, it's much more impressive with a rider, don't you think milady?!"

Sain lunged forward with his lance. The bandit saw it coming and skitted to the side, receiving only a cut on his cheek. "Wah..?" Sain murmured then pulled his horse back quickly as the bandit's axe tried to cut off it's head. "Poor Pearl...I missed!"

"Sain!" Faren stared up at him reproachfully as Lyn dived in on the bandit in front of them. They began exchanging blows, each being blocked by their weapon.

"Sain.." Faren began again. "Don't you have a sword?

Sain smiled sheepishly at Faren. "The lance is more heroic, don't you think?"

Faren sighed hopelessly then brightened as she saw Renegade gallop up to Sain's horse. She jumped down and quickly mounted Renegade. Sain pouted.

Kent galloped next to Sain, thrusting a sword in his hands. "You're hopeless. I'd prefer to rely on your skill, rather than your 'heroics'."

"Many thanks, Kent!" Sain quickly reattached his lance to it's original position and thrust the sword underneath the bandit's arm that had Lyn pinned. He howled in pain, collapsing to the ground. Lyn panted, nodding to Sain before looking at Faren.

Faren gazed ahead at the boss bandit, Zugu. He had thrust his lackey in front of him, who looked incredibly nervous in front of the three warriors. Faren shouted her orders.

"Kent! Lyn! Take care of the lackey! Sain, go around and try to deal with the boss!"

"Right!" All three shouted in unison. Faren pulled Renegade back to where Rain was standing alone and watched the three warriors.

Lyn charged the lone bandit, rolling out of the way as he swung his axe to get to her. Unfortunately for him, Kent came from the side and sliced into the bandits side with his sword. With a howl of defeat, he fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Sain had began to give chase after the boss bandit.

Zugu panted heavily as he rain, trying to get away from the knight. He ran into the thicket, hoping to lose him. "M...Meddlesome...knights..."

"Oh, did you call?" Zugu looked up and fell to the left as Sain's sword slashed his arm. He cried out, but staggered away from Sain, his bloodied arm hanging limply by his side. Zugu clenched his axe tightly and leapt into the air toward Sain. He brought his axe down toward him, but heard a 'thwack', a sound similar to a blade sinking into the wood.

Sain grinned triumphantly at Zugu, who hung by his axe blade on a tree branch he failed to see. Sain stabbed him in the gut and turn his horse away, leaving Zugu to moan on the forest floor before he died. "Ugh...one...girl...Lundgren..."

* * *

Sain galloped back to the others, who were standing a bit away from the other bandit's bodies. Lyn was cleaning off her sword, looking up at concern in Faren. Kent, glared in Sain's direction, who could only shrug.

"Faren, I'm so sorry he grabbed you like that. Are you sure you're okay?" Lyn asked her companion in concern.

Faren nodded happily, patting Renegade's head who nickered softly. "The only thing that hurt me was the smell. I think I really need a bath now."

Lyn chuckled, but then fell silent as Sain approached. Both Sain and Kent dismounted. Faren decided to stay on her horse, which stood beside Lyn. "Now...for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?"

Kent nodded. "Yes, milady. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia..." Faren wondered aloud, thinking of the geography. "That is the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, right?"

"Correct!" Sain winked at Faren who giggled again.

Kent cleared his throat. "We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

Lyn almost dropped her sword and whispered. "Madelyn...?"

Faren glanced at Lyn as Kent continued to speak

"Our lord, the Marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken when his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the Marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Lyn stayed silent. It was Sain who spoke next.

"And then this year, we received a letter from lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The Marquess was ecstatic to learn that he had a granddaughter." Sain smiled at Lyn. "I remember the smile on this face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis, which was also the name of the Marquess' wife who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis...", Lyn murmured.

Sain continued. "That she should bear this name thawed the Marquess' heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter...We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar. But we also learned that all was not lost."

Sain gently took Lyn's hand in his, looking her in the eyes. "Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains."

Kent stepped up beside Sain. "I...I knew it immediately. You are the Lady Lyndis."

Lyn stared at both the knights incredulously. "Why would...you think that...?"

Kent smiled sympathetically. "Your resemblance to your dear departed mother is remarkable. I never met your mother directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn looked away from the knights, trying to hide the tears that were coming to her eyes. "...to the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents, I was Lyndis. It's...so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather."

She closed her eyes. "To think that I would hear that name again..."

"Wait..." Faren cut in. "The bandit called you Lyndis too!"

Kent looked alarmed at Faren. "What?! How could—"

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren." Sain cut in, folding his arms across his chest.

Faren wrinkled her nose as Lyn stared at Sain. "Lundgren? Who is that?"

Kent sighed. "He's the Marquess' younger brother. Everyone assumed that the Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the Marquess' title.

Sain shrugged, looking at Lyn. "I had heard that lout mutter Lundgren's name before his death. To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"That ridiculous!" Lyn put her hands on her hips. "I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that." Sain gazed at Lyn as he leaned against his horse. She gently licked Sain's cheek.

Lyn looked up at Faren, looking like a lost child. "What should I do...?"

Kent offered her a hand. "Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous. Strength is greater in numbers."

Lyn looked into Kent's eyes before she took his outstretched hand and shook it. "I feel as if I have little choice. I will go with you."

"Yay!" Faren threw her hands up excitedly. "More traveling companions!"

"Indeed!" Sain agreed, mounting his horse and riding up beside Faren. "And...perhaps something more...?"

Faren blushed as Renegade bit Sain's outstretched hand. "Ow!" Sain rubbed his hand and backed away while everyone laughed at him. Lyn mounted Rain and Kent his horse. "We should head back to Bulgar, miladies. It is already twilight."

Lyn nodded and tapped Faren on the shoulder. "Faren...I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Faren?"

Faren blinked confusedly at Lyn. "Wha...? Um...why don't you decide if I go or stay?"

Lyn eased her horse into a trot beside Faren's as the knights marched on ahead. "Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but...it's going to be so dangerous..."

Faren laughed. "But what would you do without your master strategist, Lady Lyndis?"

Lyn laughed also. "I see your point...Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid!"

"And let me give thanks to Saint Elimine for giving me a chance to have a bath!" Faren called out to the sky, provoking a laugh from Lyndis, Sain, and Kent.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope Faren's personality is more evident in this chapter. I know it was hard to read her in the first. If you had to describe her, she's aloof, naïve and very cheerful. I enjoyed writing the parts with her and Sain. 


	3. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

Author's Note: Fire Emblem does not belong to me, but to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: **

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter Two: Sword of Spirits

The gentle blanket of night surrounded the sacred Shrine of Spirits. The stars twinkled down on its surroundings; a forest to the north and hilly ridges to the south. A little west of the shrine was a small gathering of houses, not even large enough to be called a village.

This was the sight that greeted Glass, who stood atop of one of the nearby ridges. Biting viciously into a chicken leg and chewing noisily, he stared at the shrine. It was said that a sacred blade was housed in this shrine. A sacred blade is only worthy to a great swordsman like himself. He would claim this blade, and the lives of anyone who would try to stop him.

* * *

The sun had barely begun to peek across the tops of trees and already the four travelers were on their way. Faren yawned and stretched her arms to the sky. She smacked her lips quietly, obviously still lost in the lands of dreams. Perhaps it was because of soothing voice that spoke to her so kindly. If only she could remember the words or the sound of the voice...

"Milady Faren, are you well?" Kent's voice broke her dream reverie. She blinked and looked at him, who was looking fairly concerned at her atop his horse, Gavin. Lyn had also paused to look back her, wearing an identical expression. Only Sain seemed to not be serious.

"Milady Faren, has some lout bewitched your heart? Would it be one of sand colored hair and duty bound to country and king?" Sain's tone made Kent's eyes roll and received echoing laughs from both Lyn and Faren.

Faren waved them all off. "Of course I'm fine! I'm excited about our trip to the Shrine of Spirits! Lyn, tell me more about it!!" She quickly changed the subject, tiring of all the questions about her.

"Well..." Lyn eased Rain back into a soft trot, following Kent's lead. "The Mani Katti is a sacred sword held in the shrine at the east. We people of Sacae go there to pray at the beginning of a journey."

"Oh...how quaint!" Sain chirped from behind Faren. "To think that such ancient customs are still followed..."

Kent nodded. "The teachings of St. Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It indeed warms my heart to see these customs still followed..."

"Ah!" Faren pointed in the distance, where the Shrine of Spirits stood proudly. "At last I will be able to see the sacred blade myself!"

Lyn chuckled, but was cut short by a woman's scream. "What was that? Let's go investigate!" And with a snap of Rain's reins, she galloped toward the shrine, her three companions following close.

* * *

Inside the shrine, a shrine maiden had screamed, falling to the marble floor and dropping the sacred water. It spilled forward onto the dark blue carpets that lined the shrine's floor. She shivered at the man before her, clad in scraggly bandit clothes. Behind him, four dirty bandits, each dressed sparsely and carrying either an axe or a sword.

Glass glared down at the woman. "Still thy tongue or I shall remove it." The woman nodded, backing against the wall. The other bandits chuckled.

Glass walked up the shrine's steps and seized the ornate sword sheathed in it's scabbard off of it's special altar. At that same moment, a nearby door opened to the left, and an elderly priest, clad in the signature blue robes of St. Elimine and bishop's hat emerged. He uttered a gasp as his eyes fell upon Glass.

Glass pointed his unsheathed sword toward the old man. "Old man! Stay where you are and hold your tongue!"

The priest clasped his amulet of St. Elimine around his neck, his wrinkled hands shaking. "Threaten me as you will, but the divine protection of the Mani Katti will pass judgment upon you! You shall not use it!"

Glass scoffed at the old priest, his lackeys echoing the same howl. None of them noticed the shrine maiden crawling close to the door. "You're a fool, old man. What good is a sword, if you cannot use it?!"

The priest gasped. "Use it? In combat?! Sacrilege!!" Glass rolled his eyes, gripping the still sheathed Mani Katti in his left hand. "Sacrilege? I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! If I want this sword, then this sword I shall have! This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill..."

With greedy eyes, Glass stepped back, a pair of his underlings stepping in front of him and sneering at the priest. He leaned his sword against a pillar, and gripped the Mani Katti's sheathe in one hand and it's hilt in the other. "Truly a marvelous blade..." . The Mani Katti's sheathe was decorated in an array of rubies and emeralds. From the sun's rays that slipped through the drawn windows of the shrine, the gems shined and sparkled like no other. With eager anticipation, Glass pulled on the hilt, expecting to see the gleam of a peerless blade. To his surprise, the sword did not budge.

"What's this? I can't...draw the sword from it's scabbard..?" Glass tugged as hard as he can, his lackeys urging him on. With all of their attention focused on the reluctant sword, the priest noted out of the corner of his eye that the shrine maiden slipped out the door. _Good, _he thought. _I pray to St. Elimine's good graces that Annabelle be safe..._

The priest turned his attention back to Glass, a triumphant look decorated the old man's face. "The spirits of the blade have judged you. You have been found wanting. They have rejected you and your black heart!"

"What?!" Glass roared. He grabbed the priest by the collar and pulled him close, sneering. "Listen, you senile old fool, if you value your life, you'll get out of my sight!" And with that he threw the poor priest upon the cold marble floor. With a soft groan, the priest fell into unconsciousness.

Glass meanwhile was having a tantrum. He swung the Mani Katti around, yelling something unknown. One of his lackeys called out to him. "Glass! Mind your temper!"

"Cursed spirits!! He howled, ignoring the other man's words. "Miserable souls! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!!"

* * *

Outside the shrine, Lyn and Faren had dismounted their horses when a frightened shrine maiden ran up to the foursome. She collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. Lyn and Faren bent down to tend to the woman. "Milady, are you alright?"

The woman gasped out. "The altar! Bandits! Trying to steal...the Mani Katti...Priest Seshun..." The woman fainted in Lyn's arms. The travelers glanced at each other before Kent spoke, pulling out his sword. "It seems we have rats to rid of before we are allowed to continue on our journey."

"Yes!" Agreed Lyn, pushing the woman in Faren's arms and standing, unsheathing her iron sword. Faren laid the woman gently against a tree. No need to bring the woman back to the shrine where those bandits were. She grabbed a nearby branch and hoisted herself into the tree to peer over the broken wall separating them from the shrine. The shrine itself was smaller than she had thought, but it looked old.

Two bandits guarded the western wall with one on the south, at the entrance. Ridges and rough ground lined the south. Faren guessed that they'd be impossible to traverse if one was on horseback. _There has to be another way for Kent and Sain to get into the shrine..._Faren thought. As she looked past the two bandits on the western wall, she noticed a rather large hole. _Perhaps if that hole was aggravated..._

"Faren, do you have a plan of attack?" Sain's voice called up to her. She looked down on the trio and nodded. "This is going to be a bit tricky, okay? Sain, Kent, you two take care of the bandits on the western wall. Lyn, you're going to have to go across the ridges to take care of the one at the entrance, okay?"

The three nodded in agreement. Sain and Kent flicked their reins and rode toward the two bandits who yelled in surprise at two galloping knights. The one with the axe charged at Kent, who parried the man's swing with ease. Sain, who had once again clasped his lance, flicked the surprised bandit's sword out of his hands.

Faren smiled as Sain and Kent dealt with the two bandits easily. _Now I see why they are knights. Those two are pretty good!!_ Her gaze shifted to Lyn, who dove under the hefty bandit's legs that were guarding the entrance. She quickly jumped back up to her feet and sliced the man's neck from behind. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Good job, Lyn! Now, come--" Faren's voice trailed off as Lyn disappeared into the shrine without waiting for another order. She jumped down from the tree and ran to Sain and Kent, who were pulling out their weapons from the dead bandits. "You two! Quick! Break the wall with your weapons! Lyn is inside!"

Kent stared at Faren before swinging his sword at the hole with all his might. The old brick crumbled, leaving the opening wide enough for a man. "Let me help, Kent!" Sain called as he thrusted his lance against the remaining brick. It crumbled to dust before their horses' hooves. The three charged in at the waiting scene.

Faren gasped. "Lyndis!" On the floor was another bandit, dead with a gaping stomach slice. Lyn stood a few feet away, her sword blocking another man's sword. It was obvious he was the leader. His power was much more than the others...Lyn groaned under the pressure, forcing her to one knee. Faren noticed that Lyn was bleeding on her stomach and shoulder.

"Kent! Sain! To Lyn's side! Help her!"

As soon as the words left Faren's mouth, Sain and Kent galloped toward Glass. He pushed hard on Lyn's sword, forcing her to the ground with a groan. He sneered at the approaching knights, dodging Kent's slice. "Who do you think you are, challenging the great Glass?!"

Sain scoffed as he thrusted his lance toward Glass' stomach. Glass jumped back, but was a little too slow, evidenced by a bloody slice that appeared on his shirt. "Damn!" Glass swung his sword to connect with Sain's horse, but halted as blood poured out of his mouth. Behind him, Kent had stuck his own lance into Glass' backside.

"You...You...urr...urgh..." Were Glass' final words before he fell onto the shrine floor, dead.

Faren helped Lyn to stand. Lyndis leaned on Faren with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Faren. I should have listened to you..."

Faren brushed Lyn's hair out of her eyes, smiling. "Don't worry about it, Lyn. You're alive. We've got some vulnerarys to patch that spot right up." Lyn chuckled "Yes..." She looked up and saw Sain and Kent had dismounted and were helping an old man to his feet.

* * *

Some time later, after Lyn and the old man were taken care of, Sain and Kent were dispensing of the bandit's bodies in true Lycia war fashion: burning. As Faren watched them outside the window, Lyn and the old priest spoke together, the shrine maiden wiping the blood off the marble floor.

"Ah, your clothing...are you of the Lorca tribe?" The old man asked.

Lyn nodded. "Yes..I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you well, sir?"

"Oh ho...it takes more than a few threats to kill this priest. I am very thankful that St. Elimine sent you to us to our aid. And the Mani Katti is safe from that brigand's hands." He put a hand to his cheek. "Thanks to my spell, that rogue could not draw the sword. But as a token of my gratitude..."

The priest stood up slowly and hobbled over to the Mani Katti, which was safely back upon its altar. He gently picked it up and muttered an arcane spell. He then held it out to Lyndis. "You may lay your hands upon the Mani Katti, to bless your journey."

"Oh!" Lyn exclaimed excitedly as she gently touched the cool scabbard. "Thank you so much!"

Faren turned around to see what Lyn was so thankful for when a bright flash obscured her vision. When it faded, the Mani Katti seemed to glow in Lyndis' hands. The priest moaned and placed his hands over Lyn's. "It's the power of the spirits...Lyn, they have looked into your soul and they have called out to you.."

Confused by the priest's words, she asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means...you are the Mani Katti's true owner. It is you who are destined to wield it."

"Oh, I...can't...I couldn't..."

"It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from it's sheath."

Lyn paused for a moment before grasping the sword's hilt. With a slight tug, the sound of scraping metal against a scabbard sounded and the Mani Katti's blade greeted the world around it once more with a shine. "It...came out effortlessly..."

The priest murmured a prayer, touching his forehead. "I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

"My sword..." Lyn clasped the Mani Katti tightly, gazing at its marvelous craftsmanship. The slight curvature of the blade would be a great improvement over Lyn's old iron sword, Faren noted. She glanced back at the entrance as Sain and Kent walked in. Kent was scolding Sain once again as he said something to the shrine maiden who blushed and tittered. Faren giggled and grabbed Lyn's arm.

"Lyndis! Isn't this wonderful! A blade to help you on your righteous journey!"

Lyn held the sword high into the air, the blade gleaming brightly. "Yes...hold on Grandfather...with this sword, I swear I'll see you soon!"

* * *

Far away from the Shrine of Spirits, a grand castle stands. Made of the strongest stone it towered regally over the neighboring villages. Three towers, adorned with blood red tiles stretched to the heavens. It is Castle Caelin, Lyn's final destination.

Inside the castle, a man of fifty years stands in the parlor. He gazes out the grand ornate windows of the Marquess' domain. The parlor's fire filled the room with warmth and light, despite the air of coldness radiating from the man. A wall of books covered one wall while comfortable couches and chairs relaxed against the opposite. A tray of cakes and teas laid upon the oak table, untouched by the man.

He wore robes of violet, an ebony cape trailing behind him. A golden roped sash was tied about his waist. He had the look of a royal with a haughty face and piercing glare. His long gray hair was brushed neatly to his shoulders.

"Lord Lundgren!" A voice called to him from the entrance of the room. Lundgren turned to face a knight in his twenties, wearing the red armor and helmet of Caelin. He saluted Lundgren before speaking.

"Lord Lundgren...It seems that Lyndis is still alive."

"What?" The old man narrowed his eyes at the knight, who glanced nervously to the side. "Uh...yes...Lord Lundgren...The girl is traveling with knights Kent and Sain."

Lundgren took this all in before the soldier spoke again. "What are your orders? If we let them be..."

Lundgren waved his hand away, turning away from the knight. "Bah! I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother."

He turned back to the soldier, a look of hate dominating his eyes. "His life must be ended quickly. The poison...there must be no blunders."

"Yes, m'lord." The soldier bowed to Lundgren. "He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The Marquess' death due to "sudden illness" is not far off."

Lundgren turned back to the window, staring at the sun that was starting to fall below the treetops. He chuckled darkly.

"Heh heh heh...soon...Soon Caelin will be mine to rule!"


	4. Chapter 3: Hazy Memories

Author's Note: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: **

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter Three: Hazy Memories

The dance of orange and yellow flames entranced Faren as she stared into the fire pit on the fifth night of the journey. The fire crackled and popped, sending a few embers out on the damp grass. The embers glowed brightly for a moment before dying out, becoming ashes. The light of the fire was the only source of light on the plains of Sacae that night, for clouds covered the bright stars that were a comfort to travelers.

Faren sighed and gazed across the fire at Sain, who was polishing his green armor and winking at his reflection in it. Lyndis and Kent had gone hunting for food and also to make sure there were no bandits in the area. Sain and Faren were in charge of putting up the two tents and making the fire. Simple thick-clothed tents stood on either side of the fire, one behind each person. To the east, the dark plains of Sacae looked very grim, unlike the happy place during the day. The west of the campsite was the forest, where Faren could hear the voices of Kent and Lyn faintly. The large pile of wood stacked neatly to one side while the four horses had all gathered themselves in small clearing, Renegade seeming to be glaring at Sain the entire time.

Faren chuckled at Renegade, which caught Sain's attention. "And what is Milady finding funny now?" The green knight asked smoothly, setting his armor back down. Faren waved her hand as if to wave his question away. "Oh...nothing, sir knight."

Sain grinned across the fire at her, dressed only in his loose, thick green under-shirt and tanned pants. "You know, Milady Faren...you are even more mysterious than Lady Lyndis. You never speak of yourself. It tugs at my mind with curiosity abound."

"There's nothing to talk about," She said simply, returning his grin. Unconsciously, her hand went to her sapphire pendant about her neck. Sain saw the movement and stood up, walking to her and kneeling before her. He gazed into her eyes as he took her free hand. "I think there is something the lady wishes to speak of. Perhaps all she needs is a friendly ear or a shoulder to cry on..."

Faren smiled politely at Sain, starting to feel uncomfortable at his nearness. But thankfully that ended as a red armored fist came into contact with the top of Sain's head. She laughed as Sain howled and stood, putting his hands to his head. "Kent! You rogue!"

Kent looked disapprovingly at Sain, holding two dead rabbits in his hands. "I asked you to guard the camp and lady Faren, not to make a move on her, you lout."

"I was not making a move," Sain insisted, scooting back over to his side of the fire and sitting on the log, still rubbing the tender spot on his head. "I was merely curious about Lady Faren's pendant.."

At that, Faren shoved her pendant back behind her cloak and jumped up with a smile as Lyn appeared, holding a bag full of edible berries. "Lyn! Did you find anyone around here?"

Lyndis smirked at Kent and Sain arguing, and then walked over to Faren, setting the bag of berries down between them. "There were signs of someone being here not too long ago...but I think we don't have anything to worry about. Have some berries, Faren. They're not poisonous."

She nodded and reached greedily into the bag. Popping one of the blue berries in her mouth, her gaze wandered over to Sain and Kent, still arguing. This time though, Sain had one of the dead rabbits on a stick, and pretended to make it hop. Faren laughed as well as Lyn, who had said something to Kent that made him sigh.

Faren looked down at her hands. _Each one of them has something to make the journey easier, _Faren thought. _Sain has his humor, Kent has his seriousness, and Lyn has a comforting tone. All I have...is a false cheeriness, and memories lost in a fog. _Faren closed her eyes as a memory played in her mind's eye.

_A young Faren, dressed in a noble girl's dress of blue, held hands with two people, one on each side of her. Their appearances and dress were indiscernible, but the face of the young girl was filled with joy. Faren could never make out the surroundings, just a blanket of fog, that covered the two others there. As another person appeared before the trio, she saw the hands leave her and push her toward this person. Shocked and scared, the girl flailed before falling into the stranger's dark robes. _

"Faren? Faren?" Lyn's concerned voice shook her out of the memory fog. She opened her eyes and looked at Lyn's concerned expression beside her, aquamarine eyes filled with worry. Across the fire, the two knights were also looking at her, Sain now eating the cooked rabbit he was playing with earlier while the other still roasted on the fire.

She blinked and laughed loudly and embarrassed. "Oh! Must've dozed off there for a second!!" Sain returned to greedily chomping his rabbit, Kent looking away to scold him for not having manners. Lyn pulled back, still looking at Faren in concern. "Okay, Faren...if that's all. If you want, you can go ahead and go to sleep..."

She shook her head, pulling her cloak close as she felt a wet breeze blow. She looked up and noted that a nightly fog was beginning to roll in. _Surrounded in fog again, _She thought. She smiled sadly. _I shouldn't burden them with the knowledge that I don't know my own past. We're here for Lyn, not me. And I won't make it about myself._

She looked back at Lyn who was looking at the Mani Katti. It had only been that afternoon when she obtained the sacred sword of Sacae. "I can't believe this is really my sword," She heard Lyn murmur.

"It's not so strange, Lady Lyndis," Kent spoke over the crackling fire, poking it with a stick. "In fact, in Lycia, many legends tell similar tales...special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners."

"Hmm.." Was Lyn's reply. A noisy slurping sound came from Sain's direction, which warranted a groan from Kent. "Think of this way, Milady: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does that make it easier?"

Lyn finally nodded, sheathing the sparkling blade. "I can understand that. Thank you Sain, Kent." Lyn plucked the roasted rabbit from the edge of the fire and offered a piece to Faren. She accepted and nibbled on it, feeling a little bad that she was eating rabbit. She glanced over at Renegade, who was eyeing her almost jealously. She patted the ebony horse on his head. "Sorry, Ren. You can't have rabbit."

Suddenly Renegade nickered loudly, throwing his head around. He stamped his hooves on the ground, the other horses repeating his motions. Faren jumped up, trying to calm him. "Renegade! What's wrong?" The others had just risen to their feet when Faren heard a deep throated chuckle. "Look out! Bandits!"

As the other three drew their weapons, Kent heard something whistling in the air. "Duck, everyone!" He shouted. But it was too late, for the object in question, a rock, had hit Lyn soundly upon the head. With a soft groan, she fell to the earth, blood dripping from her emerald hair. Faren rushed to her friend's side, with Sain and Kent on either side. "She's okay," Faren said, examining the wound on Lyn's head. "You two get on your horses. We need to chase these bandits away."

The knights nodded in agreement and swiftly mounted Pearl and Gavin. Faren dragged Lyn's limp and heavy body to where Renegade and Rain were, feeling somewhat safe between the strong horses' legs. Renegade's ears were pushed to his head as he snorted angrily, ready to challenge anyone. Rain echoed his actions, both looking very formidable on their own.

As Faren held Lyn's limp body, Kent and Sain circled the campsite on horseback slowly, each with a sword drawn. Without warning, three bandits fell from the sky, one near Faren and the horses, the other two where Sain and Kent stood.

"Damn!" The bandit near Faren cursed. "You blokes hit a woman instead of one of the men. No matter. Kill the men!" He bent down near Faren, sneering at her under his dirty auburn hair. "You're coming with us, girly."

Renegade had a different idea, as he slammed into the boss bandit's side. With a surprised cry, he fell over on his side, his blade skittering towards the fire. "Good job, Renegade!" Faren cried, and glanced over where Sain and Kent were. They seemed to have their hands full. Kent parried a blow with an axe man before swinging his sword toward the man's throat. The man leaned back, barely missing the death blow. Sain also faced an axe man, jabbing the unfortunate fellow in the gut before turning toward Faren. "I'm coming, Faren!"

The boss bandit sneered as he reached for his sword. "You're too late, boy!" As he turned to swing down on Faren and Lyn, he stopped. Blood dripped from his mouth as he slowly looked down at his side, the Mani Katti stuck deep as blood gushed out.

Faren held Lyn's shoulders, who was shaking and panting, the blood still falling from her head. Both hands gripped the Mani Katti's hilt tightly, her eyes glared angrily at the man in front of her.

"Ugrrgh..." Were the man's final words before collapsing to the earth. A scream from the other side of camp echoed his leader's cry. Sain and Kent rushed to Lyn's side, who had collapsed back into Faren's arms.

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the holes in the tent doors flaps as Faren gently bandaged Lyn's head. Lyn sighed, holding the Mani Katti in her lap. "I can't believe we missed those three when we scouted last night." 

Faren reassured Lyn. "Bandits are crafty fellows. They can hide in the darkness. Who knows how many people they've done that to. At least we've made the plains a little safer for any other travelers."

Lyn smiled. Faren finished rolling the bandage around Lyn's head and placed it back in her satchel. Lyn raised a hand to feel the bandage around her head. "You're good at first aid, Faren. You must have experience in it."

Faren paused for a moment before putting her satchel back on. "Do you think so?"

Lyn nodded, standing up to attach the Mani Katti to her belt. "Of course...so...do you?"

She paused before answering, facing away from Lyn. "I don't know." She adjusted her cloak around her shoulders before turning back to Lyn, who stared at her with wide eyes. "You don't know? You mean...you have...oh, Faren.."

Faren held up a finger, looking sternly at Lyndis. Lyn, never seeing such a look on her tactician's face, blinked in surprise. "This doesn't change anything, Lyn. This journey is about you, not me. I won't let you change it. I said what I said because I didn't want to lie and say I did have training, because I don't know if I do have training and that's the honest truth." The playful grin appeared back on the young girl's face, her hands going to her hips. "The knights don't have to know if you don't want to tell them. In fact, it's probably better so Sain won't come up with new ways to hit on me." Lyn smiled a little. "Okay, Faren..." She rolled up her sleeping pallet, tying it tightly. "But I never would have guessed you had amnesia...no wonder you avoid talks about your past."

Faren simply smiled as she grabbed her own tied up pallet. "Let's go, Lyn. We have to get moving or we'll waste the day away."

Out in the campsite, the knights were attaching their things to their horses, the fire snuffed out and covered and their tent already down. At seeing them emerge from their tent, Sain rushed over with a big smile. "Ladies! Allow me the honor of taking your tent down." Lyn thanked Sain and walked over to Rain, patting her on the head. Kent looked over at Lyn in concern. "Lady Lyndis...are you sure you want to go on today? We can rest if you do not feel like riding.."

Lyn shook her head, attaching the bags and pallet behind Rain's saddle. "No...Faren was right. We need to hurry. To see my grandfather." She smiled at the young girl, who was patting Renegade's head. He nuzzled back against her hand and licked it gently. Lyn mounted Rain, gently stroking the horses' mane. Faren did the same, rubbing Renegade's ears. Sain eagerly attached the rolled up tent behind Faren and winked up at her before rushing over to his own horse.

Faren chuckled and eased Renegade into a trot. She clasped the amulet around her neck. Aside from the jewelry she wore and the frequent flashes of foggy memories, the other clues she had to her past was the horse she rode as well as her strange ease directing on the battlefield. _When Lyn's journey is over, that's when I'll continue looking for clues, _She thought. _The road to Lycia and Caelin will span at least a month's time. Who knows what trouble we'll get into on the way. _Renegade trotted after Lyn and Kent, with Sain bringing up the rear.

* * *

Slash89slash & SandyCaesar: Thanks for your reviews. I know it's not that different from other novelizations. I wasn't even planning on writing this fic, but after replaying the Blazing Sword, I couldn't get it out of my head. I've only skimmed a few other novelizations and didn't like the way they were heading, so that just pushed me to write my own. I hope you stick around for the ending. 


	5. Chapter 4: Mercenary Band

Author's Note: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: **

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter 4: Mercenary Band

The scream of death echoed over the roaring flames that surrounded the village of Mida. The smell of burning human flesh and hair hung heavy in the air, black smoke from the flames marred the pure blue sky above. Blood spattered the streets like raindrops, the village men of whom it belonged to falling dead to the ground in the red puddles. Screams from women and children rang out as burly bandits chased after them. From his hiding place in a house that was lucky enough to have escaped the fire, the archer grimaced as he watched through a broken window as one of the muscled armed brutes grabbed a woman roughly around her midriff and hoisted her over his shoulder. He cackled evilly and turned around, his back exposed to the archer, obviously not feeling any danger around him.

The auburn haired archer quickly notched an arrow on his bow and drew back the string. His brown eyes narrowed in concentration, ignoring the childish whimpers from behind him and the soft voices' comforting words. Moving his fingers ever so slightly, he released the deadly missile that cut though the air and sticking the bandit in the back of his neck. With a groan of surprise, he fell, dropping the woman as he died. The archer turned back to the inhabitants of the house, scanning their faces. It was mostly filled with dirty children that had hidden around the village that he rescued. A few women and elderly people hung in the back, staring at the archer worriedly. He smiled a comforting smile. "I must go fetch your neighbor. I shall return. Do not," He said emphatically. "Do not leave this house."

Turning back, he slipped out the broken window, staying hunched down in case the bandits were around. He winced as a pain shot up through his leg, but did his best to ignore it. His off-white pants were already stained with dirt and blood. A cut on his leg from a previous bandit encounter had opened up again...he would need to properly bandage it. He wiped the mud from his gloved hand onto his dark blue tunic, also covered in dirt and ash. He'd worry about how he looked later.

His bow clasped tightly in his left hand, the archer slowly made his way over to the young woman who shivered on the ground, curled up in a ball. He placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, which caused her to look up with a start. "Ah!...Master Wil! It is you!"

He placed a finger over his lips, smiling as he shushed her. He pulled her up, indicating that she should stay hunched down like him. He pointed with his bow to the house he had come from and whispered, "Some people are there. Get there and stay there." She nodded and thanked him in frantic whispers. Notching another arrow upon his bow, he nodded for her to go. He scanned the area quickly. The bandits had made a mess of everything. The debris and bodies should prevent them from seeing her. The woman crawled, shaking in fear even as her hands fell upon the stone house sanctuary. Three pairs of childish hands reached out from the window and with effort, pulled the woman into the sanctity of darkness.

Wil let out a sigh of relief and scooted against a broken wall. He ran his free hand through his wild red-brown hair, mingling ash with dirt. It was only two days ago when he reached the village and last night, those cutthroats attacked it. Demanding women, money and anything of value, they rampaged until this morning. Many of the men had perished in the slaughter, a few escaped to get help, but Wil held no hope of those ever returning.

He held his breath as he suddenly heard angry shouting from behind him. Clasping his bow and arrow tightly, he rose himself ever so slightly to peek over the wall. He held in his gasp as he saw a young girl and a Pegasus. They were far away from Ilia, what was a Pegasus knight doing here? Wil slipped back down out of sight and breathed silently, listened to the words that exchanged between them.

The bandit leader known as Migal towered over the orchid-hair girl. He smacked his dirty lips greedily, pushing his greasy hair to the side. "Well...this one looks like quite a catch, eh boys?" The sound of guffaws and snickers put a smirk on their leader's face. The young girl shivered and backed away to stand in front of her white Pegasus, her legs visibly shaking under her short white dress. Simple blue body armor covered her shoulder and chest, the ends of her long lavender hair lay heavily upon her shoulders. Her light blue eyes shivered with fright. Finally, a tiny voice emerged from her lips, stuttering fearfully.

"I...I...I'm...s-sorry.." She managed to get out, one hand on her Pegasus for strength. "I saw...the fire and thought to help..."

Migal sneered at the girl, waving his axe around. "You want to help, right girly? You can help by letting us sell you and your winged steed. A mountain of gold will give us enough for the trouble you caused by stepping into unwanted territory."

"No!" The girl's voice suddenly gained strength at the mention of selling her Pegasus that Wil dared a peek over the broken wall again. The girl was still shaking, but in her right hand held a slim lance, her other blocking her Pegasus protectively. "I...I won't let you take her!"

Migal looked at his bandits behind him. Five men stood behind him, cackling evilly. With him, that made six. Six was sure to be enough for one measly Pegasus knight. "Wench...you just made it harder on yourself." As he raised his axe to strike the girl, she put up her lance in front of her, looking away from the blow. Wil panicked and stood up, exposing himself as he aimed the arrow at the boss. Unfortunately, one of the underlings saw Wil and shouted to his leader. Migal ducked just in time for Wil's arrow to sail harmlessly over his head.

Wil groaned silently, backing up as two of the bandits neared him. Another pain shot up through his leg, and he cursed himself for being careless earlier. _Not even the two of us can take all the bandits on our own...we're done for._ He thought despairingly.

"FLORINA!!!!"

A shout of a name came from Wil's right. He rolled out of the way of the first bandit's axe strike and quickly notched another arrow, sending it sailing into his gut. The orchid-haired girl looked around frantically for the owner of the voice and cried out happily when her eyes fell upon a emerald-haired girl. She embraced the girl tightly. "Oh, Lyn!!"

Lyndis stood there with one arm around Florina, who shook with fright, and held the Mani Katti threateningly toward the leader of the bandits. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Four horses rode up behind Lyn, one missing its rider. Sain and Kent galloped ahead and each plunged their sword into the nearest bandit. He fell to the ground from the double blows.

Migal growled and backed from Lyn, holding his axe up as a shield. Lyn moved Florina to stand behind her, stepping toward the bandit with anger. "You did this...you killed all these people, didn't you!?" Migal stayed quiet, only glaring in anger as his comrades dying yells filled the air, courtesy of Sain and Kent.

"Lyn! There are survivors!" Faren's voice called out. Wil glanced over at the young brunette, who had found the house that he had been hiding in. She held a child who cried, sobbing about his parents. She looked over at Wil, glancing briefly at his bow. "Archer! Please! Help us rid this village of these bandits!"

Wil didn't realize he had been frozen this entire time, but he jumped to his feet. "Of course! These people cared for me, I have to repay them!" Notching an arrow, he fired it off to his right, the arrow finding its mark in the throat of a bandit that nearly cut off Kent's head. Kent called back to the archer. "Many thanks!"

Lyn meanwhile was fighting Migal, lunging for him and dodging his swings. Between her panting, she snarled at the bandit. "Damn Taliver! Must you destroy everything?!"

"Taliver!?" Spat Migal back as his axe barely missed Lyn's shoulder. "We aren't those cruel bastards. We are of Ganelon and I are--" His speech was cut short at the sound of an arrow hitting flesh. Looking down at his stomach, an arrow was lodged deeply in. Lyn took this opportunity and leapt into the air with a yell. Migal looked up helplessly as she brought her sword down on his head, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground with a loud 'thunk'.

Lyn panted and looked at Faren, who nodded her approval. She turned back to Florina. "Florina...why...why are you here!?" Florina looked timidly at Lyn before opening her mouth. Before she could say a word, Sain's voice called out. "Lady Lyndis! The neighboring village has sent reinforcements! And there are survivors over here as well!"

Wil fell to the ground with a sigh and a slight chuckle. "Well, who would have thought..."

* * *

It was night time now, the fires of the village of Mida having been put out. The survivors, the small numbers of women and children left with the reinforcements that had come from the neighboring village of Isela. Lyn's group decided to stay in the ashes of Mida, just in case there were some bandits still lurking about that needed to be dealt with.

Around the fire, everyone sat, exhausted from the day of bandit fighting and caring for survivors. Faren sat next to Wil, bandaging a cut on his leg. He winced slightly but smiled gratefully at her. He looked over at Lyn. "Lyn...is it really alright if I travel with you? My money was stolen so I can offer no gold...Ah!" He winced as Faren patted his injured leg after tying the knot. Lyn laughed and nodded.

"Of course, Wil. Your archery skills are amazing. We'll need someone who can hurt from long distance...and our journey will be easier with you." She turned to the orchid haired girl next to her, who clung to her arm. "And Florina...what happened to your training?"

The timid girl spoke up, eyeing Sain and Kent from across the fire like a rabbit eyes a predator. Sain had said something stupid again, for Kent was hitting him upside the head. "Ah...I...have to find work with a mercenary group for a year...before I am able to attend the knighting ceremony of Ilia..."

Lyn looked worriedly at Florina. "But...you fear men...and most mercenary groups are filled with men...". Florina looked down. "I...I know...but...I figured...it would...work...s-somehow...".

Sain jumped up so suddenly, causing Kent to fall backwards onto the ground. A mischievous twinkle was in his eye. "Milday Lyndis! I have a spectacular idea! Why not have modest Florina travel with us!" He jumped to the side as Kent took a swipe at him as he stood up. "We are so not unlike a band of mercenaries...you have your brave knights, myself and of course Kent...We have you, our beautiful and strong leader...and our enchanting tactician over there," He gestured to Faren, who smiled. "And with the addition of Wil over there, we're getting to be a rag-tag group of freelance evil-smiters!"

Florina looked around at everyone before staring up at Lyn with doe-like eyes. "Lyn? You're with knights...?" Lyndis chuckled nervously. "I can give you the details later, Florina...but...will you travel with us? Sain has a point...and we could use your talents."

"Oh! Lyn!" She threw her arms around Lyn. "I would be so happy!" Faren smiled at the sight. Lyn looked at Faren. "I guess we have two new people to help us, Faren!"

"Yup!" A groan from Wil caused her to pull her hand away and look at him in concern. "Wil, is something the matter?" Wil, who edged away from Faren who had unconsciously grabbed his injured leg again. "I think we should find a proper cleric for Lyndis' Legion...you're too rough with your patients!"

Faren pouted while everyone laughed. She looked at Lyn who was laughing also. "I guess I don't have that healer's touch after all, Lyn!"

"Ah, I am most welcomed to your touch anytime, Lady Faren!" Sain called from the other side of the fire. A loud slap was Kent's response, causing Faren to giggle. A soft whinny came from behind her. Renegade nudged Faren gently, who patted him on the head. "Well, I suppose being the tactician for Lyndis' Legions will satisfy me for now. Right, Renegade?"

* * *

Slash89slash & SandyCaesar: Thanks for your reviews. :) I guess you two are going to become the only ones that make comments on this story. I appreciate you taking the time to do so! Yeah, Faren didn't seem to have amnesia when I first started...there's a small reference to a foggy memory in the chapter where Sain and Kent appear I believe, but other than that, no hint. She didn't do much in this chapter, but I wanted to start it a little differently than the others and do a little something with Wil. When I started writing, I knew I wasn't going to make Faren into a drill-sergeant tactician that most writers do. It would have made it boring. :) 


	6. Chapter 5: Jeweled Distractions

Author's Note: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: **

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter 5: Jeweled Distractions

"Sain, for the umpteenth time, will you _please_ stop winking at Florina?! You are making her uncomfortable!"

"Is it a crime for one to admire the beauty of a young Pegasus knight?"

"For you? Yes!"

Faren's laugh drifted above Sain and Kent's daily argument that mixed with pleasant sounds of the Sacaen village. The group had barely gotten through the gate before Sain started being himself again. The group had made their way, arguing and all, to a nearby cozy inn where they were planning to stay the night. Even while situating their horses and Florina's Pegasus in the stables comfortably and reserving two rooms, the two knights were still arguing.

Faren glanced over at the two bickering knights as she petted Renegade from the stable he was in. Florina, looking meek with her hands to her chin as usual, was hiding behind Lyn who just sighed at the whole thing. Wil smiled helplessly, trying to calm the two men down. "Can't we all just get along?"

Renegade nuzzled against Faren's hand delicately, reaching for one of the carrots in her hand. She smiled and gave it to her horse. This would probably be the last village they could visit before crossing the Sacaen/Bern border. She made a mental note to get more carrots for her horse.

Giving him one final pat on the head, Faren trotted over to Lyn and Florina, putting on a cheerful grin. "Well, everybody," She started, the knights stopping to look at her. "Shall we get our supplies before we waste what is left with this day with this silly argument?"

Florina blinked at her, still clutching onto Lyn. Wil nodded in approval, echoing her grin. "That sounds like a splendid idea, Lady Faren!" Lyndis smiled and looked at the two knights, who looked away from each other. Catching Lyn's eye, Kent bowed his head respectfully toward her. "Forgive our childish antics, Milady Lyndis..."

Lyn waved her hand. "It's okay, you two. But Faren's right. We need to gather our stuff and meet back at the end at dusk. Okay? Okay. Let's split up and go in pairs. The job will get done quicker that way." She turned to Faren. "Faren, would you decide who gets to get what?"

Faren clapped her hands, squealing with delight, making Florina jump. "Of course!". She walked in the middle of the group, sizing everyone up. Sain winked at her and Kent stood attention, gently slapping Sain on the back of the head to do the same. Lyn and Florina stood next to each other with Florina attached to Lyn's left arm with a pleading look in her eyes. Wil smiled politely, holding his bow in his hands.

"Okay! Sain and Kent, you guys'll go get us some better weapons. All of ours are starting to fall apart or rust. Make sure you get some arrows for Wil, too." Kent nodded but Sain looked crushed that he didn't have someone better looking to go with. With a sigh, Sain followed Kent toward the weapons area of the market.

Faren looked over at Lyn and Florina. "You two should go buy some food. I think you'll know what we'll need, Lyndis, and I think Florina will know what our horses and her Pegasus would like best." Florina smiled a small grateful smile at Faren before the two headed off in the appropriate direction. "And you!" Faren pointed to Wil.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're coming with me to buy first aid stuff. I had to re-bandage your wounds twice since yesterday and we're getting low! And we need to get you a horse."

Wil smiled nervously at Faren as he approached her, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah...a horse? Are you sure about that...? They're...rather expensive."

Faren held up her tiny brown money purse to where Wil could see it and shook it, the sound of many coins jiggled through the air. "We should have enough. Now come on!" Faren grabbed Wil's wrist and started dragging him toward the market. "We need to get there before everyone else is done and the stores close!"

Wil gasped a little but smiled helplessly as Faren was tugging him along. "You're pretty insistent, you know?"

She smiled back at Wil, releasing his wrist. "Someone has to be between the both of us. I think we're the most carefree out of the bunch!"

Wil laughed, rubbing his wrist as he walked beside her. "I think you're right. And here I thought you were just an over excited kid."

"Hey, you shouldn't talk about your tactician that way!"

"Ha ha! Ah, I'm sorry..."

"I forgive you," Faren murmured after fakely pouting at Wil.

He chuckled again, watching her approach a street vendor that supplied vulnerarys. She motioned for him to come closer. As he stepped to her side an elderly voice murmured, "Oh...is this your lover, young lady?"

Both Wil and Faren blushed deeply. Faren waved her hand in protest, dropping a vulnerary on the ground. "Ah! No! No, no no no! I'm...afraid you're mistaken, ma'am."

Wil picked up the vulnerary, still looking embarrassed, but noted the tone of fright in Faren's voice. He smiled at the elderly woman. "I beg your understanding." He began politely. "But Faren and I are merely traveling companions. We've only just met yesterday."

"Oh!" The old woman tittered, putting a gloved hand to her wrinkled lips in embarrassment as her brown eyes twinkled mischievously. "Forgive this old lady, young ones." She counted up the vulnerarys that Faren wanted and gave her a price. "This old one saw the young girl's jewels and thought the handsome auburn haired archer was the giver." Wil blushed again and looked away, mumbling something.

Placing the gold in the woman's hands and handing the bag of vulnerarys to Wil, Faren looked at the old woman curiously. "My jewels?"

The old woman pointed to Faren's sapphire amulet and rubied bracelet. "Those of course, M'dear. Mm...they remind me of an old tradition that lovers used to take. I was merely curious." She bowed politely to Wil and Faren before beginning to put her wares away. Wil turned away, hoping Faren to forget about the horse now that he'd been embarrassed. "Let's go, Faren..."

"Wait! Milady!" Faren grabbed the woman's wrist gently. She looked pleadingly up into the woman's eyes. "Please...if it is not too much trouble...can you tell me what sort of tradition it was?"

The woman eyed Faren before glancing at Wil who looked completely confused. The woman chuckled. "Well, it definitely isn't that one, is it? Alright, I'll tell you if you help me put away this stuff...it would help my back out..."

Faren nodded immediately. She turned to look at Wil. "Wil, if you want, you can go back to the inn and wait, okay?" He shook his head, handing the bag to Faren to hold. He smiled a cheery smile. "Sorry. Lyn said to stay in pairs, right? Besides, I'll help her since you bought everything."

Faren clutched the bag tightly and stared at Wil as he helped the old woman close down her stall. She squeezed the handles tightly. _Thank you, Wil..._She thought. _Even though we're here for Lyn...I'd appreciate any clue about my past that I can get right now._

The old woman slowly walked out onto the street, hunching over her cane as she clutched a satchel full of her leftover wares. "Well," She smiled at Wil. "Thank you for helping. It takes me an hour just to close." He nodded, smiling still. The woman turned to Faren. "Now then...the tradition." Faren nodded, eagerly listening.

"Well...it's an old tradition, so not many people know about it nowadays. It was very prevalent before the Scouring, that I know. I only know bits and pieces of it now myself...But it was said that if a man wanted a woman to be his wife, he would give her three things: The first thing would be a necklace that was the color of his eyes. That way, he could see everything that she did and would be able to protect her. The second thing he would give her would be a bracelet of his colors. A comforting reminder when he was away that there was still someone there to hold her. The last thing was...hm...it is..." The old woman narrowed her eyes in concentration for a few minutes. Finally, she sighed. "The last item was a ring, but I'm afraid I do not remember its significance. My apologies, young lady."

"No, no!" Faren smiled warmly at the woman, bending down. "You've been a big help to me already...thank you very much." The old woman chuckled soflty, patting Faren on the head. "You're welcome, dear. Now I must be off. Farewell..." the old woman bowed and hobbled down a side street.

Faren sighed and stood up, gently clutching her necklace. She jumped as Wil's hand touched her shoulder. He backed away, holding his hands up in innocence. "I'm sorry...?" Faren blinked before laughing a little. "Ah ha...sorry, Wil...let's go back to the inn, okay? It's getting late."

Wil grinned, taking the bag from Faren. "Sure, Lady Faren."

"I also...apologize for that taking so long. I...had an interest there, you see..."

"I know." Wil said reassuringly. He looked up at the sky, streaks of orange and pinks were stretching from the direction of the sun. "It must be tough not having a memory of your past."

Faren stopped walking and stared at Wil with an open mouth, completely shocked. "What?! How did you know?!"

Wil held up his hands in defense again and smiled. "Ah...well...I sort of...figured it out...you never want to talk about yourself and you act...overly cheerful at times. A little too cheerful. And well, when I saw how bad you wanted to hear her story, it kind of made sense..."

Faren crossed her arms, glaring at Wil. "Whoa, now there's one look I hadn't seen on your face. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about..."

Faren sighed, looking down. "No...It's not that...it's..."_People treat me differently once they know. Like I'm diseased. It's better to act like you have a past that you know than to act like you don't know your own past. _

She shook her head and smiled at Wil. "Promise not to tell the others? Lyn already knows..." Wil nodded, patting Faren on the shoulder. He grinned down at her. "Don't worry, Lady Faren. Us archers pride ourselves on silence. You have my word."

She grinned at Wil. "Great. Now we really should get back to the inn before the others start worrying." She reached for the bag, but Wil held it out of her reach. "Allow me to carry it, Lady Faren. I would not want you imposed upon."

She giggled. "Okay, Wil." They walked side by side through the crowd, heading the direction of the inn. Faren smiled.

"And no, I haven't forgotten about the horse."

"What? But you just said..."

"I think it'd be more cost efficient if you just rode with Sain." She smiled politely at Wil.

"Ah...but why can't I walk? Or...ride with you, perhaps?"

Faren laughed as they walked through the crowd, the inn coming closer in the distance. "You can't walk because we need to move fast. And I would have you ride with me, but Renegade is...very temperamental and protective. I was...found with him, so I must have had him before my memory loss."

"Ah." Was Wil's reply. Faren smirked. "Are you afraid of horses, Wil?"

"Ah! ...No..." came an unsure reply. "I just...have not the practice of handling one, that's all."

"I see..." Faren smiled as they walked up the inn's steps after glancing through the stables to find Renegade staring at her. He seemed to glare in Wil's direction. "Well, you're still riding with Sain if I can arrange it, okay? Florina would have been nice probably, but she's scared of guys and Lyn's horse is rather small..."

Wil sighed, holding the door to the inn open for Faren. _I guess I have to ride a horse after all, _he thought despondently.

* * *

Night had settled on the village of Tuscan. Faren stared out the second story window of the moderately furnished room she shared with Florina and Lyn. Lyn and Florina were discussing something with excitement on one of the three beds in the room while Faren stared out the window. Her heavy cloak was off, allowing her shoulders a brief reprieve. She stretched and sighed as she gazed up at the starry sky.

"Faren?"

She turned to look at Lyn and Florina who looked at her with concern. "Something wrong?" Lyn asked, studying her face. Faren smiled and shook her head before walking over and plopping down on the bed beside Lyn. "No...I was just thinking."

"Um..." Faren looked over at Florina, who stared back nervously. "Florina?" Florina's eyes were on Faren's sapphire amulet. Since her cloak wasn't on, it was exposed to the world. _Perhaps I should have left it on, _Faren thought nervously.

"That's...that's a beautiful necklace...Faren." Florina managed to say. She smiled at the shy girl, looking at the necklace. "Thank you, Florina. It...was a gift." She hoped that was right anyway.

"Ah...then someone...must care for you a lot to give you such an expensive gift," Florina murmured again, her eyes drifting to the ruby bracelet on Faren's right arm. Lyndis bit her lip and looked away as Faren smiled almost sadly at Florina. "Do you think so...?"

Florina nodded, looking up at Faren. "Ah...was it...someone close?" Lyn looked nervously between the two before opening her mouth. "Ah, Florina...perhaps you should go check on Huey...I think I hear him outside..."

"Oh! Huey! I hope no one is bothering him..." Florina jumped off the bed and quickly reattached her shoulder armor just in case someone was pestering her precious Pegasus. She grabbed a slim lance that was leaning against the wall and hurriedly opened the door, dashing out of it.

Lyn stood up and closed the door and smiled apologetically at Faren. "Sorry, Faren...I didn't think you wanted to tell Florina yet." Faren waved that off, sighing. "It's okay...it's really only a matter of time before everyone figures it out, you know." She paused for a moment. "Like Wil. He's pretty smart, you know. He figured it out."

Lyn looked at Faren with surprise. "You mean he really did figure it out? Wow...good thing we have such a smart archer on our team!"

Faren laughed and laid back on the bed, putting her hands behind her. _Smart? I don't think that's it. _Faren thought silently. _Wil's right, though...I avoid questions about my past. I don't want to lie to people, but what's better? Lying about something I know nothing about or telling the truth and having everyone treat me horribly? Well...except for Lyn and Wil. But I can't expect everyone to treat me so nicely as those two do..._

Suddenly the door burst open again with a panicked looking Florina. "Lyn!" She gasped, leaning on her lance, her orchid hair already messy. Lyn grabbed Florina by the shoulders. "What is it, Florina? What's wrong?"

She looked up at Lyn with frightened eyes. "Lyn! It's the village! It's being attacked by bandits!" At those words, Faren quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the window. _There was nothing there a moment ago, _She thought. She gazed outside, seeing a group of men with axes storm the neighboring tavern across the street. She sighed and ran out of the room to get the men as Lyn grabbed the Mani Katti. _So much for having a peaceful night, _Faren thought.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for not uploading a chapter this weekend. I had writer's block not to mention family affairs...and emo-ness. This chapter is longer than the last by a couple of pages, but it probably went by quick since there was so much conversation, no? I hope Wil talking here made up for him not talking in the last chapter. I guess even having Wil in a dangerous situation like that, I should have made him talk more, right:)

Wil's hair in this fic will officially be reddish-brown. A few of you guys said his hair's brown, but...I still see red in it. So we'll go halfway with it. And thank you, Irene the Hunter. Most people do put the tactician as some guy that yells out stuff and have him disappear. I guess they're lazy, but I've seen it a lot here.

I have no idea when the next one will be up. It shouldn't take a week, though.


	7. Chapter 6: In the Shadows of Occupation

Author's Note: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: **

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter 6: In the Shadows of Occupation

Sain groaned in frustration as Wil smiled nonchalantly over his hand of cards. A pile of gold along with a deck of cards sat between the two men who were on opposite sides of the simple bed they sat on. Sain rubbed his head in frustration, starting angrily at his current hand, consisting of a three of a kind of low numbers. _This will not do at all, damn it! _Wil, on the other hand, had a terrific bluffing face: He kept the same smile on his face no matter what card he drew. He only had a pair to his bluffing smile, but to see Sain twist as he did was more satisfactory after watching him flirt with Faren and Florina at dinner.

Kent sighed at the two men, slumped down in a chair across the room. His armor off, polished, and placed delicately by his bed; the knight had nothing better to do than watch the two gambling fools. Kent tugged at his thick red undershirt, wishing for something to do. His thoughts began to turn to Lyn, the noble woman he and Sain had gone to guard no more than twelve days ago. He had warned Sain repeatedly to not let his feelings become a burden to the young Sacaen noble. Alas, if only he had taken his own advice...

_**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

Kent jerked out of his reverie and jumped to his feet. The other two men looked up curiously at the door, but made no move to answer it. Kent quickly walked up and opened the door to find a harried looking Faren without her cloak. She burst into the room, colliding with Kent. A startled gasp escaped Kent's lips as he gripped Faren's arms and gently held her. "Milady Faren, is something the matter?!"

Wil scrambled off the bed, dropping his hand of cards and gold as he rushed to Faren and Kent's sides, looking concerned. "Faren?" Sain stood up also as Faren quickly recanted what Florina had spoken next-door only moments ago.

"Kent! It's terrible! Bandits are attacking the town! Get your armor on and come quick!" She pushed herself off Kent and dashed back out the door in the direction of the stairs. A moment later, a blur of emerald green followed Faren, which Kent knew to be Lady Lyn!

"Quickly, men!" He shouted to Wil and Sain as he furiously attached his armor back in place. Wil snapped up his bow and arrows, running out the door before attaching the quiver to his usual place on the belt. "Faren! Wait up!"

As Sain grabbed his lance and sword, he spied Wil's hand of cards on the ground. With a grimace and a sigh of disgust, Sain charged out the door after Wil with Kent on his heels, shouting, "Wil, you dastard archer! You ripped me of a hundred gold!"

* * *

Outside the inn, the town was a pandemonium. Snarling bandits chased after the defenseless that had taken to the street out of panic. One of the burly brutes had a torch in his hands, and grinning manically, threw it into the house's window that was next to the inn. At the sound of a scream from the inside, a family of four burst from the burning house. With a cackling laugh, the bandit raised his sword into the air and charged after the group that was left to run helplessly through the dark streets. 

A stray spark flew from the rapidly burning house onto the roof of stables that belonged to the inn. As the temperature increased and the flames multiplied, the horses began to whinny loudly, knocking against the walls in futile effort. Huey, Florina's Pegasus, tried desperately to flap his wings to escape the flame, but found the small quarters rather confining. Renegade, Faren's horse, reared up on his hind legs and pounded against his stall door with all his might. However, the inn had chosen a sturdy oak wood, and it held strong against Renegade's poundings.

Faren burst through the inn doors into the night air, watching with horror as a group of bandits dragged women through the streets. It was clear what they wanted as they turned into a nearby alley. Their screams grew higher as they disappeared in the blanket of blackness. Faren bit her lip and sniffed at the air. _Smoke...?_

At the sound of Renegade's shrill whinny, she quickly rushed over to the side of the inn where the stables were. A loud gasp erupted from Faren as the inn's stables were covered in flame. She could hear the cries of the other horses over the roar of flames, but the roof looked weak. It wouldn't last much longer. Rushing into the stables and over to the nearest stall, she quickly undid the lock with sweaty palms. Throwing the door open, she ran to the next stall as Rain galloped away from the heat.

As Faren struggled with the third lock, Sain's horse already having been set freed, Lyn ran out from the inn and thrust her sword into a nearby bandit's gut that was attempting to climb into the inn via a window. Howling in pain, he collapsed, dropping his iron axe to the ground. With a groan, Lyn lifted the heavy weapon and threw it as best as she could toward a bandit's head that was about to cut down a child. It sunk into his back with a loud sickening sound, and collapsed, allowing the child to escape into the inn behind her.

The others emerged from the inn as the child ran inside, shaking with fright. Sain and Kent had just enough time to pull their swords out when they were suddenly forced into a battle with three bandits along with Lyn. Wil and Florina slipped by to the stables, both gasping at the sight of the burning building.

"HUEY!" Florina cried out, tears pouring from her eyes as she clutched her lance tightly. At the sound of his own name though, he seemed to magically appear from the flames of the stables. "Oh, Huey!" Florina hugged her Pegasus quickly before mounting him. "L-let's go, Huey...we have to save the people..." With a flap of his wings, Wil was left to look up briefly after the Pegasus knight.

Grasping his bow, he ran toward the stables, glancing at some opened stalls. _Who opened these?_ A loud whinny and a familiar cough above the flame and smoke gave him his answer. Peering through the smoky surroundings, Wil spied Faren's outline as she struggled with the last unopened stall: Renegade's.

Grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and placing it over his mouth, Wil pushed his way through the smoke and fire, heading in Faren's direction. He screamed at Faren. "FAREN! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!"

"Not without Renegade!" Was Faren's reply, coughing harder from smoke inhalation. She tugged harder on the lock, which had become stuck with Renengade's pounding upon the door. Wil groaned and started fumbling with the lock as well. Wil dropped his handkerchief and grabbed the hot lock with both of his gloved hands. With a groan of determination, he pulled with all his might.

Time seemed to slow down as he felt the lock give way in his hands. Looking through blurry, watery eyes, the black stallion charged out of his stall. Wil felt himself stumble backwards, but he could still see Faren and Renegade. Renegade suddenly knelt down partway, allowing the coughing Faren to mount him easier. The horse turned to look at Wil, his brown eyes staring at him intently with a strong air of intelligence that he had never seen before. He threw his head back, as if motioning for Wil to mount him. With a moment's hesitation, he quickly jumped up behind Faren, nervously putting his hands to her waist. Faren didn't respond, her hands to her mouth as she coughed as hard as she could, her whole body shaking. As the three escaped from the burning stable into the cool night, Wil glanced back briefly as the stable collapsed only moments after they left it.

Sighing a big sigh of relief and coughing a few times himself, he looked at Faren in concern who was still coughing. She waved her hand, motioning for Wil to dismount. "We...have to.." Faren coughed again, clutching her stomach. "Protect the villagers...get them into the inn...where it'll be safe."

Wil dismounted Renegade, still looking up at Faren in concern. "Faren...you should head into the inn yourself..." She shook her head and smiled her familiar smile at him. "There are people that need our help. Come on, Wil!" Easing Renegade into a trot toward the inn's front doors, Wil followed after with a sigh, placing an arrow on his bow.

* * *

In one of the upstairs rooms of the tavern, a young woman could hear the screams of her fellow villagers from outside. Dressed in a simple blue dress of commoners, she had hidden in one of the rooms with the help of her husband. A loose braid held her soft brown hair and her matching brown eyes were eyeing the window where she could hear the sounds of the street. Shakily, she climbed to her feet. 

She winced, from both the howls and her right leg that was suddenly barraged with pain. Leaning against the far wall and shaking with fear, her doe-like brown eyes gazed upon the man that was blocking the door. His large frame filled the doorway, but he wasn't a portly man. No, The man with medium length red hair had large muscles all over his body, covered by a yellow muscle shirt and dark green pants. An axe in his right hand jammed into a rogue's chest that had just happened to make it up the stairs. With a growl, he threw the man's body aside and glanced back at the woman. His face looked harsh, but she knew it only came from age. There were beginnings of a beard on his chin, one that made him look even more rugged. His dark eyes were narrowed tightly underneath bushy red eyebrows, but to her she knew it meant no ill will toward her.

"Natalie..." The man spoke softly. "I promise you will be safe. I will not let them harm you for what I have foolishly brought upon us."

"Dorcas..." Natalie stared at her husband's back as his axe swung down on another marauder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kent and Sain were tag teaming with a bandit duo that guarded the tavern's entrance. The first bandit swung his axe down to slice Kent's hand off, but missed as Kent parried expertly with his sword.. With a snarl, he glared at Kent before his face turned to fear. Kent looked at him puzzled before a javelin sunk into the man's throat. He fell backward dead. 

Kent glanced up at the sky and saw Florina, nervously clutching Huey's mane in one hand and a lance in another. He nodded gratefully to her before she flew off, noticing the Hue was covered in soot. A scream of pain made him turn back as the second bandit grazed Sain's arm with his sword. Sain growled and sunk his lance into the man's stomach. As he pulled the lance out he winced in pain briefly before flashing a smile at Kent. "It's all good, my compatriot!"

Kent rolled his eyes as he stormed inside, gripping his sword tightly. He narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. Innocent patrons of the bar had been slain, their corpses strewn about in careless manner, blood pooling on the floor underneath them. He heard Sain beside him utter a gasp. He glanced back at the green knight, who was bandaging his arm. His eyes scanned the sight of broken tables, chairs, and bodies before glancing at Kent. "Kent...this is..."

"...I know, Sain...I know."

A female scream from upstairs made the two men jump and snap their heads up toward the ceiling. They could hear muffled speak and the clang of metal upon metal above their heads. With a quick glance at each other, they sprung toward the stairs opposite the room, dodging the corpses and praying that they were not too late.

* * *

Dorcas growled angrily, bearing down with all of his strength against the man that was slowly pushing him back. Their axes were locked in a deadlock against each other, but the intruder's strength seemed to be far superior to Dorcas'. 

A evil chuckle escaped from the man's dirty mouth. His wild eyes were sunk into his face, his greasy gray hair swept back against his head. He snarled at Dorcas. "Fool. Once you join the Ganelon Bandits, that's it! You're stuck in for life!"

Dorcas grunted as he pushed the man back, breaking the axes away from each other, and taking a swipe at the man's stomach. He missed as the man jumped back, nicking only the man's shirt. Dorcas readied his axe again, glancing back at his wife who was cowering in the corner.

"Carjiga...it was a mistake to join you. I was weak. I will find money for my wife another way! YAH!"

Natalie watched through her fingers as the two men exchanged blows. She could see a sliver of blood upon the floor. She started to shake, fearing it belonged to Dorcas. She gasped, dropping her hands as Dorcas suddenly dropped to one knee, holding his axe up to Carjiga in defense. She watched helplessly as Carjiga smirked evilly, and swung his axe low toward Dorcas' stomach. "NO! DORCAS!!!"

Dorcas closed his eyes and grimaced as he waited for the pain, but it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw the axe was poised less than a inch away from his stomach. Looking up in amazement at Carjiga, he gasped. The man's face was stuck in pain, blood trickling out of his mouth. As he fell on top of Dorcas, he pushed him off, staring at the two gaping wounds in Carjiga's back. Standing up, he looked up at the door, surprised to see Sain and Kent standing there with a bloody sword and lance.

Sain wiped his brow, breathing heavily. "Oy, it seemed like that one was the leader of the group, Kent." Kent nodded, looking at Dorcas and Natalie in concern. "Are you two well? Injured?"

Dorcas slowly shook his head and looked down to his left as he felt his wife's gentle hands on his arm. She looked at him worriedly, but he smiled a small comforting smile. "Thank you for saving me. In that, you saved my wife."

Sain waved his hand, stepping out into the hallway, seeming disappointed that they were married. "It's alright, sir. But we really should get you to the inn across the street. Our companions have it safe." Kent nodded in agreement. "It would be in your best interest, milady and sir...can you walk, madame?"

Natalie looked at Kent before leaning against her husband. She smiled. "Yes...my husband supports me...just as I support him."

* * *

With a dying gasp, the man fell to the ground in his own blood. Florina shakily pulled out the lance from his stomach, shaking with fear and sickness. Her other arm was around a child in comfort, who cried into her chest. She wanted to cry too, she admitted silently to herself, but Lyn needed her...and this was no time to be a crybaby. She patted the child's sandy hair in reassurance, easing Huey into a trot near to the front of the inn where Lyn, Wil, and Faren were. She dismounted Huey before pulling the child down after her and ushered him into the inn. Glancing from the doorway, she frowned at Faren who seemed to be having difficulty breathing as she leaned against Renegade. 

Lyn also glanced back at Faren, wiping the Mani Katti on a loose cloth. "Are you sure that you're okay, Faren? You were in that burning stable longer than Wil was..."

"I'm fine!" She shouted, smiling at both Lyn and Wil's matching concerned expressions. "Anyway..." She coughed slightly again, prompting a gentle nudge from Renegade. "We need to keep an eye out for anymore bandits lurking..."

"I believe we have dispatched all of them, Milady Faren."

"Kent!" Lyn looked relieved to see the red knight march up with Sain and two other villagers. Sain wiped his brow and gestured Dorcas and Natalie that they should head into the inn. With a polite nod, they walked in together, leaning onto each other for support. Sain leaned against the inn's post, petting his horse that came trotting up to him. "The other bandits that we didn't deal with left when they learned that their leader had been skewered by us two knights of Caelin."

Kent sheathed his sword and put a hand on Lyn's shoulder, looking at her in concern. Are you alright, Lady Lyn?" She smiled reassuringly at Kent. "Just a little shaken up is all, Kent. It seems those bandits were remnants of the ones we ran into at the other village."

Wil crossed his arms. "I suppose we'll have bandits after us as well as Lundgren's cronies."

Lyn nodded somberly at Wil. "I suppose you're right...I'm sorry for dragging you into this danger, everyone..."

Wil laughed his cheery laugh and waved Lyn off. "No worries, Lady Lyndis! There's nothing that Lyndis' Legion cannot handle!"

That sparked a chuckle from Kent and Lyn. Sain also chuckled, but stopped as he caught a sight of his glove. "...why is Pearl covered in soot?"

"Ah, that's..." Wil started when he glanced in Faren's direction. She looked unfocusedly at Wil, wobbling on her feet before tipping forward.

"Catch her!"

"Oh, I got her!"

"Don't grab her _there_, Sain!!"

"Ow! I'm sorry! I swear it was an accident, Wil!"

"Ah! She's passed out!"

"Probably from the smoke inhalation," Wil gently picked up Faren in his arms. He looked confusedly at her, surprised at how light she was. An angry snort came from Renegade, who's glare seemed to penetrate Wil to his soul. He smiled apologetically at the horse. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Kent and Sain exchanged looks then looked at Lyn. Lyn started to explain what happened as Wil walked into the inn, carrying Faren. The inn's entrance was filled with scared villagers. Some of their wounds hand already been bandaged and were laying on the floor, asleep. The inn master and his maids hurried around, fetching blankets and pillows for their unexpected guests. Florina looked up from bandaging a child's leg. "Oh!" She murmured, seeing Faren being carried by Wil. "Um...um...wh...what happened...Wil?"

Wil smiled reassuringly at Florina. "Faren just needs some rest, Florina. I'll be down in a second to help you." Before she could ask any more questions, Wil turned and carried Faren up the stairs. He sighed as he nudged the door to the girls' room open and walked inside. He walked over to the farthest bed and gently placed Faren on top of the covers. He paused before rising, gently brushing the hair out of her face. _She's pretty, _he thought silently.

He straightened up, suddenly feeling a hot blush running to his cheeks. _Ah...what am I doing?_ He turned and quickly walked to the door. Before closing the door, he paused as he heard Faren murmur something.

"...il..."

Wil blushed even further, resisting the urge to go back inside the darkened room. He softly closed the door and gently patting his face to erase the blush, walked down the stairs to help Florina. Inside the room, Faren rolled over on her side, still asleep as the name escaped her lips once more.

"...Gil..."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

My favorite scene in this chapter is Wil and Sain's card game, hee. Spelling and word errors in Chapters 1 and 4 are now fixed...thanks to SandyCaesar and Irene the Hunter for pointing those out. Don't hesitate to point errors out to me, its greatly appreciated.

I also hope I did some justice to Dorcas in this chapter, even though he wasn't in it that much. I think Dorcas is stuck in the background more than the tactician is. But then again...he's not really that great of a character, is he?

Pairings...honestly, I haven't thought much about it. It didn't even occur to me for a Wil X Faren thing, but it gave me ideas, heh. For the rest of the FE characters, I have some pairings in mind, but I haven't totally made up my mind. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.


	8. Chapter 7: Heading for the Border

Author's Notes: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem:**

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter 7: Heading for the Border

"Are you sure you want to come with us, Mr. Dorcas?" Lyn had asked the burly man on the morning after the bandit attack. It was early, but she was busy gathering up the materials used to help the wounded during the night. "Our journey is fraught with danger from bandits and...my...granduncle's people."

"I am sure," Replied the stalwart axe man as he hammered a board over a hole in the wall in the inn. "I have to go somewhere to earn money...I did it wrong the first time by trusting the Ganelon bandits." He turned to Lyn, dropping his hammer on the table with a loud 'thunk'. "You and your companions saved my wife's and my lives last night. I wish to repay the debt by protecting yours, Lyn. If you think I'll be of use to you in your fight, I would gladly come."

Lyn smiled kindly at Dorcas. "Of course you'll be welcome! We'll be able to pay you...but what about your wife?"

"Ah..." Dorcas scratched the side of his face with one of his big fingers. "My friend, Bartre, will help her. He's offered to look after her while I am gone. I can trust him."

"Then it seems we've reached an accord, Dorcas!" Both Dorcas and Lyn turned to look at the stairs to see Wil stepping down, a cheery smile to his face. He patted Dorcas warmly on the shoulder and grinned up at him. "Welcome to Lyndis' Legion!"

* * *

Faren smiled a little as she laid her head against the rail at the head of the stairs. She still felt tired and faint from yesterday, wearing a sleeveless nightgown underneath long green robes that she had drawn close to her body. She had been listening in on most of Lyn and Dorcas' conversation along with Wil, who couldn't stand not being a part of it. _It sounds like we've picked up another warrior on this strange journey, _she thought. She sighed and stretched before padding back tiredly to her room. _...we barely have enough money to gather supplies. If we paid Dorcas, we really need to pay Wil and Florina as well...possibly Kent and Sain too._

"Ah, my head hurts too much to think on this right now..." She murmured, opening the door to her room. She glanced over at Florina who was slipping on one of her long dark blue boots. She smiled hesitantly at Faren, nervously reaching up to clasp a lock of her hair. "Um...do you need help, Faren?" She asked timidly, obviously summoning a lot of courage to talk to the tactician.

Faren shook her head and smiled tiredly at Florina. "No...I still feel bad..." She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down on it with a sigh. "I feel sick when I walk...I didn't think I inhaled so much smoke from last night..." She put her hand to her head.

Florina hesitated for a moment before standing up and sitting beside Faren. "Um...Faren...?"

"Yes, Florina..?"

"I...I...wanted to...to thank you...," Florina stuttered out, gripping her hands tightly. "To thank you...for saving Huey. Wil told us it was you that did it after you fainted...You...you were so...brave..."

Faren smiled a little and chuckled. "Well, I have a soft spot for horses...maybe that's why Renegade has stuck with me for so long even after--" Faren suddenly stopped talking, realizing what she was about to say. Florina looked at her curiously, but seemed to be too timid to ask more. Faren rubbed her head. "Ah...maybe I am complaining too much...we can't waste a day..."

"Um...actually.." Florina began, a small smile creeping to her face. "Lyn and I...talked this morning before you woke up...um...she wants...to stay a day to help the villagers...and to give you time...to...to recuperate. So...so we're staying here for a day..."

Faren looked at Florina for a moment then smiled back at her with a friendly smile. "I see. That's Lyn, all right...thinking of others before herself. I'll definitely use this day to rest then..." She scooted back close to her pillow as Florina stood up and walked back over to her own bed to slip on her other boot. As she tied the lace at the boot's top, she glanced back over at Faren through her light purple hair. Faren had slipped off her green robes, leaving her in sleeveless nightgown. A peculiar tattoo was on her right shoulder, two black swirls connecting together in a triangular shape. Faren rolled over, thus ending Florina's curious stare at the tattoo.

Her faced flushed as she stood up, smoothing her white dress. _It is an odd tattoo, _Florina thought. _But it's rude to stare as well. I better go and leave Faren to rest. _Florina walked over to the door and opened it. Stepping out into the cool hallway, she could hear Lyn and Wil's voices along with a few others she didn't recognize downstairs. She called back to Faren before closing the door.

"Um...Faren...if...if you need anything...just...just let us know...okay?"

"...okay...thank you, Florina."

* * *

"Alas! Am I not blessed with Lady Faren's presence today? What a shame, that our noble and beauteous tactician is suffering from the ills of breathing in too much smoke!" Sain mournfully moaned as he, Kent, and Wil were rebuilding the stable that had gotten burned down last night. They had managed to build the skeleton frame of the stable, Kent adding reinforcements to it. Sain was on the roof, hammering boards together and being his boastful, womanizing self. 

Wil rolled his eyes, trying to focus on the door he was putting together than Sain's words. Kent sighed as he leaned against the wall of the stable, taking a quick, well-deserved break. "Sain, you lout..." He said tiredly. "Can't you take this work seriously and leave women out of your brain for at least today?"

Sain's head appeared from the roof, upside down to Kent and Wil with his hair dangling. Wil glanced up at him with a handful of nails sticking out of his mouth.

"Now, Kent, if I were to forget women, I might forget myself and then you would lose your most trusted compatriot!"

Wil turned back to the door he was hammering, thinking _If only that could happen..._

Kent put a hand to his face. "Sain, will you at least not talk about women?"

"Why, surely my dear Kent, do you not fancy women? I would never have guessed that my bosom friend would be that way!"

"What?! I do not turn that way, Sain, you lout!"

"Ah...that's right...that's because you fancy the lady Lyndis, do you not?"

Wil looked up at Kent, seeing a faint blush to his cheeks. He glanced up at Sain, taking the rest of the nails out of his mouth so he could speak. "So what if Kent has a thing for Lady Lyndis? She is quite striking.."

Sain grinned at Wil, his head swaying to an invisible tune inside the green knight's head. "But we all know who our dear archer is enamored with, do we not?" Wil glared back at Sain. "Oh really...?"

"Oh yes, dear master of the flying sticks! The wonderful, ever cheerful Faren is the one that stolen your heart! Tell me, has thou stolen a kiss from her yet?"

Wil stared at Sain. "N-N-No, I haven't an idea what you're talking about!" He turned his back to Sain's face. "We really need to finish this stable, Sain. Get back up there on the roof before you fall!"

The last word barely escaped Wil's mouth before a shocked gasp escaped from Sain's mouth as his grip suddenly loosened, sending his sliding off the roof and onto the rocky ground with a loud crash. Kent quickly rushed to his friend's side, who's moaning was so dramatic caused Kent to slap him on the head. Wil smirked, feeling satisfied as he went back to his work.

* * *

_The room was dark, save for six candles that littered the room in a circle, each in a golden stand that stood about four feet high. With their glow, one could make out in the darkness large bookshelves of magical and scientific tomes that lined the walls. A desk was situated in the far wall between two candles. Their glow dispensed over the surface of the red oak wood, a large book mounted on it. A small girl, looking no older than fifteen sat at the desk, her brown hair smoothed back against her head where it wouldn't get in her way. _

_Her hazel eyes scanned the book before resting on a picture of a dragon. Staring at it for what seemed like ages, she was jolted back to her senses as a decrepit hand was placed on her shoulder roughly, his arm covered in a dark blue robe._

"_Tell me, child..." The man whispered. "Are these tomes helpful to you in your studying of military advice?"_

_She thought carefully before answering. "Yes, master."_

"_Good. I will need someone of your lineage to lead my army and creations for my plan to be most efficient. Keep studying, girl."_

"_...my only wish is to please you, master."_

* * *

Emerging from the inn in a long sleeved blue tunic and tan pants, her arms crossed in front of her, she stepped out into the street. It was lonely at this time with no one else around. She sighed, wishing Lyn had been out there to talk with. Sitting on the steps of the inn, she glanced to the right and smiled as she saw the horses tied up in their temporary place. She could see Renegade's outline among the horses and she felt slightly comforted. 

"What are you doing out here this early, Faren?"

Faren jumped a little and glanced up to see Lyn standing behind her. She was already dressed in her usual Lorca blue dress, the Mani Katti sheathed at her belt. The emerald hair girl sat down beside Faren and smiled a kind smile at her. "Are you feeling better?"

Faren echoed her smile, nodding. "Yes! That day's rest was just what I needed!"

"Ha ha! Good. I missed you." She looked off toward where the rising sun was beginning to peek over the rooftops. "We need to get moving today...," Lyn said softly. "For my grandfather..."

"Yup. And I take it Dorcas is still coming along?"

"You know already?"

Faren smiled. "I overheard with Wil when you two were talking. I think an axe wielder would be good to have."

"Me too...though I kinda promised him we'd pay him."

"I heard that too!" Faren chuckled. "We'll find some way to pay everybody, Lyn, don't worry." Fingering her rubied bracelet as she spoke, she knew that they actually had a lot to worry about. Perhaps an opportunity to get money would present itself on the way to Araphen, the first town in Lycia.

* * *

With the sun a few hours before hitting its noon position, Lyndis' Legion was on their way. Leaving the village was hard, as many of the people had begged them to stay and defend their village from bandit attacks. Lyn reassured them that they had nothing to fear, as most of the bandits were probably too afraid to approach the village, just in case the travelers were still there. Faren smiled from atop of Renegade as she remembered Dorcas' and Natalie's tearful goodbye. He had hugged the small woman so delicately; it seemed like such an odd sight for a giant man. 

Kent rode beside Lyn, pointing out a place on the map. "Milady Lyndis, this is where we are heading...Araphen. There is a Marquess there that I am sure would be more than happy to help us. It is about two or three days to reach it from our current speed and position."

"Thank you, Kent." Lyn smiled gratefully at him, gently patting Rain's head. They were close to the Bern/Lycia border now, passing through a small forest that dotted the plains. Sain was busy trying to charm Florina, who looked ready to faint from all the attention he was giving her. Wil, who was riding with Sain, flicked Sain's ear every time he said something inappropriate to the Pegasus rider. Faren laughed, putting a hand over her mouth. Dorcas glanced back at the three from riding with Kent, a slight smile on his face as he watched Wil and Sain argue.

Lyn smiled at hearing Wil and Sain before looking at Kent. "So once we cross the border, we'll be safe from bandits, right? The Ganelon bandits seem to be everywhere we turn these days..."

Kent nodded. "We should be, Lady Lyndis. I doubt they will be willing to pursue us across the border. Lycia is more organized than Bern could be with guarding it's towns..."

"Oh, Lycia!" Sain's voice floated overhead. "It has been so long...we'll cross the border tomorrow and we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods!" He turned back to wink at Wil. "And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty..."

Wil rolled his eyes but grinned. "If you're like this, perhaps we would have more peace sleeping on the ground than to hear your attempts at wooing a woman."

Sain huffed angrily, muttering something about Wil. Florina giggled quietly, looking at Faren. "I think...Wil has a point..."

Faren nodded in agreement. "He sure does...hey..." Faren narrowed her eyes as she looked straight ahead, seeing a group of people. A sudden flash of fire from the group made her gasp. "What's going on up ahead?!"

Kent and Lyn squinted their eyes before Lyn drew back with a gasp. "Bandits! And it looks like they're attacking a priestess and a young boy!"

"A priestess?" Sain rode up beside Kent, winking at him as he unsheathed his lance. "Then perhaps we should ride to their aid and maybe she'll bless our journey afterwards!" Digging a heel into his horses' side, Sain galloped ahead, Wil already notching an arrow to his bow behind him.

* * *

"EEK!! ERK!! HELP ME!!!" A distance away from Lyn and her group stood the priestess in question. Swinging around her healing stave threateningly, her pink pigtails shook violently as she tried to drive off the greasy man in front of her. Adorned in the white robes of St. Elimine with a long, fashionable purple scarf flowing behind her, she looked almost delicate, had it not been for her high-pitched voice. 

A groan came from behind her as a ball of fire flew over her shoulder, landing squarely into the greasy bandit's chest that was nearing the priestess. He screamed as he was engulfed in flames.

"Serra..." A tired young boy's voice called out. Serra pouted and looked at Erk, the purple haired boy that was clutching a book that had a fire symbol on it. Keeping his crimson cloak around him, he looked even smaller than he really was. He ran a hand through his short hair to push the loose strands out of his dark eyes that glared at the priestess. "Serra...he said again. "I thought I told you we shouldn't have came this way!"

Serra still pouted at Erk, clutching her blue stave to her. "Erk! I am your employer and wherever I demand to go, we'll go! If I tell you to jump, you should ask me how high!"

"And off what..." Erk murmured. "I swear, you're NOT the frail Lycian priestess I agreed to escort to Ostia..."

"I am too! A frail noblewoman such as myself MUST be seen with an escort, Erk. And you're so...clean. You're perfect, even if you're boring as dirt."

"This is...so wrong..." Erk murmured sadly, turning his attention back to the group of thugs that were closing in on them. They all looked greasy and dirty, something Serra complained about almost immediately. Most of them wore just pants, some were fortunate enough to be wearing shirts. Tattered ones, but shirts none the less. He held a hand out protectively in front of Serra, who clasped his cloak tightly and practically screamed into his ear. "Get them, Erk! Flame them to ashes!"

"...no amount of money is worth this..." He grumbled before summoning an orange fireball in his hand.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Sorry for the delay. I got a new kitten. He's solid black, save for a teeny white stripe on his belly. I lost the battle to name him Eliwood, but he seems to be adjusting to the name "Nils" just fine. :) He fell asleep on my desk while I was typing this.

I think I'm picking on Sain too much. But he's just so fun to do that too. See you guys next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Last of the Ganelon Bandits?

Author's Notes: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem:**

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter 8: The Last of the Ganelon Bandits?

"EAGGHHH!!!" Erupted from the bandit's mouth as his face was suddenly ensnared by a ball of flames from the young mage in front of him. Dropping his sword, he clutched at his face, echoing the howls of pain. Falling to his knees he moaned as the purple haired mage panted about ten feet away.

Erk wiped his brow, summoning another fireball in his hand. There were only two others standing in front of him, an archer that stood some distance behind an axe man, who twirled his iron weapon in his hand as he smirked at Erk.

_I can probably take one out, but it will leave me vulnerable to the other, _he thought. _And no matter how much Serra makes me cringe, I can't abandon her._ He saw the archer notch an arrow and aim it over his companion's shoulder with a malicious grin. The axe man yelled a battle cry, charging toward Erk. _This is it, _he thought and raised his hand with a fireball to hit the man in front of him when he was suddenly sprayed with blood from the man's mouth.

"Ugh!" He wiped his face with the back of his free hand, staring a lance that suddenly seemed to have materialized from the man's chest, piercing him straight through from his back. The man gasped for air as blood trickled from his mouth. A disgusting slurping sound was made as the lance withdrew and as the man fell, Erk saw a horse with two riders that had gone unnoticed by him. A groan from behind the horse and a body slumping to the ground told Erk that the second man had been dealt with. The second rider had fired two arrows into the archer's neck, both protruding from the same side with blood trickling down.

All Erk could do was stare, even when Serra started jumping up and down, holding onto his arm in the process. "Oh! Oh, Erk! We've been rescued!! Now _there's _a real man!"

The front rider, a man clad in green armor winked at Serra. "You delicate beauty! What are the likes of you on this field of blood?"

Serra giggled in that high-pitched voice that made Erk wince. The second rider, the archer, rolled his eyes and gazed around the hilly area dotted with trees. "There are still some bandits out here, Sain. Maybe they're the remains of the Ganelon bandits."

"Ganelon bandits?" Erk wondered out loud. _The Ganelon bandits are situated in Bern and Sacae, _he thought. _So that means...that Serra and I have been going in the wrong direction this entire time. _He sighed heavily, hanging his head.

* * *

"Damn that Sain!" Kent growled as he edged his horse into a faster gallop. Dorcas gripped the saddle tightly with one hand, the other hand already brandishing his axe. 

"You can't blame him for wanting to save someone!" Faren called out from behind Kent and Dorcas, giggling. A flap of wings sounded above their heads and Florina and her Pegasus soared toward Sain, gaining more speed that those that rode their horses on the ground. She nervously clutched Huey's mane as she tightly clasped a javelin in her right hand. Her eyes scanned the plains, quickly counting the enemy. Swooping down lower beside Faren's horse as Renegade galloped and Huey flew, she called out to her. "There are about eight left, Faren! All are behind that clove of trees, heading toward Sain and Wil fast!"

Lyn flashed a grin at Faren, who smiled back. _Florina seems much easier around me than she used to be, _Faren thought. _That's great!_

Florina landed her Pegasus near where Erk and Serra stood, who gasped at the knight dropping down from the sky. Kent rode up beside Sain, glaring at him, seeming to be stabbing him with his eyes. Sain chuckled at Kent, patting him on the shoulder. Lyn and Faren rode up together, Lyn looking down at Serra and Erk in concern. "Um...are you two okay...?

"Oh, a group of mercenaries!" Serra exclaimed, tugging tightly on Erk's arm. He grunted and bowed his head slightly to Lyn. "Er...thank you Milady, for assisting us."

"Oh, it's no problem, _really..._" Sain interrupted Lyn before she could speak. "After all, they're just remnants of the _Ganelon bandits_ that we chased out of a neighboring village only a day ago." Sain looked pointedly at Kent, who blinked in surprise. "The Ganelon Bandits? There are still some left?" Kent mused, putting a hand to his chin.

Dorcas jumped down from Kent's horse, still clutching his axe as he looked beyond the group of trees ahead. "...we must deal with them. Otherwise they may attack the village again."

"I agree." Lyndis spoke up as Wil climbed down from Sain's horse. "It is mostly our responsibility if they are still in this area anyway..."

"Oh! So in other words, it is _your_ fault for us being attacked!" Serra suddenly exclaimed, pointing her holy stave at Lyn.

"Uh..." Lyn stared back at the pink haired priestess at a loss for words. Serra continued as she twirled the stave before letting it rest on her shoulder. "By your logic, it was _you _that drove the bandits to this plain. Had it not been for that, my servant and I could have passed safely here." Erk snorted at Serra's words, but said nothing as Serra kept on talking. "Then it is most definitely your duty to drive these men away as they probably think we're with you now!"

"Serra..." Erk began hissing at her, eyeing Dorcas' free axe and Sain's unsheathed lance. "If _you_ hadn't been so meddlesome and so daft to have gone in the wrong direction to Ostia, this would not have happened." He bowed respectfully to Lyn. "Please, pay my companion no mind. Trouble with us no more."

Faren clapped her hands and grinned. "As much as this conversation is entertaining...the rest of the bandits are getting quite close."

Just as Faren had said, four men had slithered out of the trees, looking hell-bent at Lyndis' group. Florina whimpered nervously and Wil quickly notched an arrow to his bow to begin firing from a distance. Lyn jumped down from her horse, unsheathing the Mani Katti. "Stay back you two," indicating to Serra and Erk. "We will deal with these men."

"No!" Serra cried out, stamping her feet. She pushed Erk forward a little, who stumbled. "Erk will assist you. Erk, go and help these ladies out." Desperately wanting to fireball Serra's face, he regained his composure and stood beside Lyn, eyeing the bandits ahead. "Ah...Serra is right...We will all get out of this situation much easier if we work together..._including _you as well, Serra." She pouted, but made no word of refusal.

"Ooh, a mage..." Faren mumbled. Lyn looked up at Faren. "So, tactician, what are your orders?"

Looking up at the approaching bandits, Faren uttered a quick gasp. "Florina, take to the sky quickly! Wil, Erk, target that archer!" Florina shrieked and dug her heels into Huey's side. He neighed loudly and flapped his wings, rising gracefully but swiftly from the ground. Wil aimed his arrow at the man that was a few yards away who was taking aim at Florina. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Erk summoning up a rather large fireball. Wil opened his hand, releasing the arrow at the same time Erk released his magic. Erk's magic seemed to cover Wil's arrow, turning it into a flaming missile as it hit the archer in the chest before he could let his arrow fly. He screamed and crumpled to the ground in flames.

Faren quickly called out orders to Kent and Sain: those two would ride on opposite sides with Lyndis riding behind one rider and Dorcas riding with the other. Florina would swoop down from above with her javelin. Faren, Wil, Erk, and Serra meanwhile, would follow at a distance behind, staying just out of range from being attacked, but being close enough so Wil and Erk could do damage.

"Go, Lyndis' Legion!" Faren cried out giddly as Kent and Sain edged their horses in a gallop toward the approaching bandits. Wil looked up at Faren with a raised eyebrow but smiled. "I think you're having too much fun here, Faren."

She smiled down at Wil. "Oh, don't be so gloomy! We've made new friends, Wil!" Renegade snorted at Wil, almost seeming to agree with his mistress. Wil sighed but kept his smile as he notched another arrow and began running after the first group. Serra climbed up on Lyn's horse, winking at Faren. "I think it would be bad to run in this dress, after all!" Erk sighed and followed Wil, summoning up more hand fireballs as the two women followed them on their horses.

* * *

"RAAH!!" Lyn cried as she buried the Mani Katti into one of the bandit's chest...above his collarbone. She had managed to flip over Kent and do this, something that stunned the knight shortly before parrying a blow with another man. He growled at the vagabond, who snarled back at him, raising a second axe that Kent had not seen before. Kent pushed hard against the man's first axe, making him stumble backwards, allowing Kent to thrust his sword deep into the man's chest. He fell to the ground in a silent death next to his companion. He looked up in time to see Dorcas ram another man wielding a sword with his shoulder, dropping him to the ground on his back. He just seemed to flick his iron axe downward at the man, which buried itself into the man's neck deeply. He bent down and pulled the bloody axe out of the man's mess of a neck. Another body suddenly fell atop his, a green lance buried into his chest. Sain sighed and nudged Dorcas' shoulder. 

"Would you mind handing me that?" He asked dully, indicating his lance. Dorcas smirked and pulled Sain's lance out effortlessly, handing it back to the green knight. Lyn sheathed her sword, looking around. "I thought Florina said there were eight bandits...where are the other four?"

"KYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

Faren bit her lip as she held onto Renegade's reins tightly as she stared at the four men that had gathered around her, Serra, Wil, and Erk. They had apparently snuck behind them as they advanced behind Lyn, and jumped them before they could reach the others. Serra let out a blood-curling shriek, causing everyone in the closet proximity to wince. Wil growled, but stood protectively in front of Faren and Renegade as he narrowed his eyes at the four men. Erk stood beside him, summoning a fireball. Serra, who had commandeered Lyn's horse, looked nervously at the men surrounding them as she clutched at Rain's mane. 

They seemed to be much smarter than their compatriots that Lyn's group had just slain. Two of them wore body armor only over their chest. Faren noted that the best way to slay them would be a precise shot to the neck or a magic attack. She doubted much that the other two would allow Wil and Erk the time to strike down their friends. The other two, one had short spiky greased hair and really, looked more like a bug than anything. Him and the other man wore only loose shirts, but wielded their axes threateningly. The one that looked like a bug chuckled.

"So...looks like 'e gotta couple o' wimps here along with some...wenches...boys..." The other men chuckled, Wil held up his bow threateningly. Three of the men held their axes up as if to throw in response. "I wouldn't' try that if I were ya," Bug-guy said. Wil grimaced and lowered his bow slightly, but still kept the string drawn tightly. Erk glared at the men, his fireball still burning brightly in his hands. One of the men looked at the bug-guy, smirking. "Why not jus kill de men and let us have some fun with de girlies, Bug?"

Bug echoed his partner's smirk. "That sounds like a good idea..."

Wil snarled but was cut off short by someone giggling behind him. Both he and Erk looked over their shoulders to look at Faren, who had both of her hands over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her giggling. Serra was looking at her like she was crazy, but Faren kept giggling, staring at the man named Bug. He stepped closer to Faren, staring at her. "What's yo problem, wench?!"

Faren kept her hands over her mouth, still giggling a little as she looked down at him. She moved one of her hands slowly before speaking. "Heh...your name's Bug...it _so _suits you..." After speaking, she went into another giggling fit. Serra, seeming to have picked up something by Faren's behavior, flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder and said snootily, "What an uncouth name. Definitely low lower-class!"

Bug snarled. "Kill them all!" Wil and Erk shared a panicked look before raising their weapons threateningly at the approaching three men. Wil could see Lyn's group nearing them, but it'd be a minute at least before they'd be any good. Stretching his bow, he aimed the arrow at a man that was closing in on him. Just as he was about to release it, a javelin sunk into the man's throat from the sky. Wil stared for a moment before the man fell to the ground then whipped to his left and fired at another man that nearly brought his axe on Erk's head. He fell and Wil could see the charred remains of the third man on the ground beside Erk. Erk looked at Wil in confusion before a flap of wings answered his impending question. Florina and Huey landed gracefully beside the group, fingering a slimmer lance. She smiled at Faren. "Thank you...for distracting him..."

Faren winked at Florina as Bug backed away, holding his steel axe in both hands. Serra laughed haughtily, a hand beside her cheek. "Oh ho ho! Look who's outnumbered now!"

"Wench!" He hissed and raised his axe. He never stood a chance. A slim lance was suddenly embedded in his back, along with an arrow in one side and flames on the other. A small hand axe, thrown from a distance, sunk into his lower back. Bug looked confused before falling to the ground dead. Erk looked up to see Lyn's group, Dorcas climbing off from behind Sain, looking satisfied at the man on the ground. Lyn had run over to Florina and patted the young woman on the shoulder, smiling proudly at her.

Sain rode up beside Serra and took her hand, gently kissing it as he winked at her. "Is Milady Priestess alright?"

She giggled, pretending to be embarrassed. "Oh...what a brave knight...both of you," eyeing Kent as she spoke. Sain shook his head. "Oh no, miss, you don't want that one." He raised his eyebrows and made a gesture. "He'd rather be on the other side of the lance if you know what I mean..."

"Oh...what a shame..."Serra pouted. "Waste of a man." Erk put a hand to his head as Kent snapped his head toward Sain's direction, who howled with laughter. "SAIN! You lout! Stop your lies!"

Wil chuckled at the scene, leaning against Renegade and looking up at Faren. "So...when you laughed, you were trying to distract him from Florina?"

Faren grinned down at Wil. "Well...he really did have a funny name. I mean, who goes around being called Bug, even if you do look like one?" Wil just laughed, patting Renegade's side. "Faren, you're a little too much, but-Ow!" Wil drew back a bloody hand as he glared at Renegade. The horse innocently looked away from Wil before looking delighted.

* * *

Night had fallen and Lyn's group, along with Serra and Erk in tow, decided to make camp on the border. Two large tents had been set up along with two smaller but elegant looking ones that belonged to Erk and Serra. Dorcas was busy tossing the remains of supper into the fire, so any wild animals would not be attracted to left over carcasses. 

Serra sighed in frustration as she heard the news from Kent that she and Erk had been going in the wrong direction to Ostia. "Ohh...Erk this is your fault! We went the wrong way and now we've lost our horse!"

"My fault?" Erk looked at Serra incredulously. "Serra...may I remind you that it was you who demanded that they knew the correct way to Ostia, and it was you that insisted that Beauregard was merely 'frolicking among the bunnies' when those bandits showed up?"

"It is NOT my fault! It's yours! You should have been a better escort, Erk!"

Faren and Lyn looked at each other. Lyn looked over at the two bickering people. "So...why are you heading to Ostia?"

"Oh..." Serra sighed dramatically, which forced Erk to look away in repulse. "My lord Marquess and his younger brother sent for me after I tended to the lambs of a nearby village..." She put her chin in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees and smiled politely at Lyn. "So tell us, Lady Lyn, what are you doing out here?"

"Well..." She fingered the Mani Katti's hilt as she spoke. "We are on our way to Caelin. We have...business with the Marquess there."

"Ohh, Marquess Hausen..." Serra mused. "And what kind of business do you have with him? He's kinda grouchy or so I hear.."

"Serra!" Erk put a hand over his face and sighed while he spoke in monotone. "Please forgive her words. She must be delirious."

Sain laughed, nudging Kent in the side. "Oh, I don't know...she's got a bit of a point, doesn't she?"

Kent coughed, trying not to blow up at Sain or accidentally agree with him. "The Marquess is...himself."

Sain rolled his eyes and looked over at Wil, grinning. "But his lordship's mood certainly has improved since he has learned that his granddaughter is alive, so no worries."

"Granddaughter?!"

"Sain, you lout! Can't you keep your trap shut?!"

"Ah, a mere slip of the tongue, my bosom companion. Perhaps I am drunk on the beauty of the priestess we have the honor of sitting with..."

"Hee hee..."

"Ugh..."

Faren looked at Wil, who shrugged helplessly at her. "Well, they probably would have found out anyway, right?" Faren nodded, giggling.

Lyn sighed and put a hand on Kent's shoulder, stopping him from smacking Sain again. "Kent...it's okay. We can tell them, I trust them." Lyndis looked at Erk and Serra. "I am the Marquess' granddaughter. I am going to meet him for the first time in my life."

"OH!! HOW WONDERFUL!!" Serra jumped up, clapping her hands together. She seemed to be smiling as large as she could. Erk rose up slowly, looking at her with suspicion as Serra kept talking. "I _knew _you had a noble air about you, Lady Lyn! Why, I knew it the moment I set eyes on you!"

"Yes, well..." Lyn was obviously embarrassed. "The journey hasn't been easy...we've been attacked by bandit's and my granduncle's men the whole way..."

"Oh?"

"An inheritance dispute, Milady..." Sain smiled, blocking another blow from Kent's iron first. "See, Lord Lundgren doesn't wish for Lyndis to make it to Caelin alive because he wishes to have the title of Lord Marquess. He's a little greedy like that."

"Oh, how horrid!" Serra exclaimed, putting a hand to her cheek. She glanced deviously at Erk for a moment, which suddenly made him worry. _Serra, what horribleness are you planning now?!_

Serra walked over to Lyn and grabbed her hands, looking up at her earnestly. "Oh, Lady Lyn! Please allow me and Erk to accompany you! We wish to see you safely to your grandfather!"

"But...I can't put you two in danger...and you're already on your way to Ostia..."

"Ostia is on the way to Caelin, Lady Lyn..." Sain said innocently as he winked at Serra. "Why, we could always use a bit more help. With Lady Serra's magic healing touch...and Sir Erk's balls of fire, we could blaze through more quickly! Besides, I'm sure Serra will be much more gentler on us for healing than Lady Faren."

Faren pouted at Sain, making Wil laugh. Kent put a hand over his face, shaking it slowly. Lyn sighed but smiled at Serra. "Okay...we'd be glad to have your help. Thank you so much, Serra and Erk."

Serra giggled happily and trotted back to Erk who stared at her with shock. "What...what are you doing?!" He hissed at her. She smiled smugly and suddenly hugged him, whispering in his ear. "Having a person in power in your debt is never a bad thing, Erk! And if you try to leave, I'll make sure Lord Pent knows how horrid an escort you've been!" She leaned back and patted him on the shoulders and said loudly enough for everyone else to hear. "Don't worry, Erk. When we help Lyn, we'll head for Ostia. Think of this as a chance to improve your magic!"

Erk slowly sank down on his log, his face growing pale. Still seeming to be in shock, he just stared ahead at the fire before whispering, "I ...I think...I'm going to be ill..."

* * *

Author's Note: 

That lance joke? Totally wanted to use it last chapter. But I still fit it in, so it's all good.

It makes me sad that there were no Sain/Serra supports in the game. Those two would have had good ones, too. Anyway, guys, thanks for reading so far. I didn't think I'd get this far with this story. I'm going to try not to do any more filler chapters, but sometimes those are nice since we can see more of the characters and Sain making a fool of himself. And yes, I'm looking forward to getting to Matthew as well, hee. Next chapter is going to take some time and hopefully be longer than the rest so far, but we'll have some Rath and Matthew-ness in there. And maybe some Sain bashing since you guys really like that. And more pity for Erk.


	10. Chapter 9: Our Pride As Sacaens

Author's Notes: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

Extra long chapter!!

* * *

**Fire Emblem:**

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter 9: Our Pride As Sacaens

As the sun peaked over the white ornate church of St. Elimine, the city of Araphen rose to life. The wide cobblestone streets began to fill with the everyday vendors of foods, jewelry, and odd trinkets. People emerged from their houses in sleepy stupor or vague alertness, dressed in their trousers or plain clothes for another day of work. Although Araphen was the second largest city in Lycia next to the grand Ostia, Araphen had its own regal charms, something of which its Marquess reveled in.

Since Araphen was also the closest city of Lycia to the Bern/Sacae border, the Marquess Auste ensured the security of the city with great care. Along the perimeter of the city was a large stone fence that stood over many of the houses and buildings in Araphen. At each of the four corners of the city were tall watchtowers, manned by four guardsmen. The city only had two gates of which people could pass through; east and west. Each of these gates had four guards as well, rotating every twelve hours. With these security measures, the people of Araphen as well as its Marquess were confident in their security from bandits and marauders from Bern and Sacae.

All of this ran through Lyndis' mind as she and her legion approached the eastern gate. Kent had told her everything he could about Araphen, which was not much, he admitted to her in embarrassment. "It is a Lycian knight's duty to know of its neighbors by his own territory. To think I have been so neglectful, I feel a failure to Milady." Lyn had told Kent it was okay and after some rather crude remarks from Sain, he seemed to have recovered a bit.

Lyn looked between two of the guards that were attending to her and her group. Brown steel helmets covered the majority of their faces, and they had matching breastplates of the same material. Thick brown pants and shirts covered their limbs, and each one had a tall iron lance clutched in one hand. Both of the guards had been eyeing the group warily, which Lyn could understand why.

There were nine people, five of which only possessed a horse. Kent stood at the front of the group with Dorcas sitting behind him like a statue. Lyn noticed that he usually kept a stony expression on his face no matter what. Sain was next to Kent with Serra behind him, both coyly flirting with each other which made Erk, Serra's companion who was riding with Lyn, groan in disgust. He was polite and very smart, but Lyn figured it was normal for mages. To Lyn's left was Faren, the tactician of the group that Lyn had gotten very close to. She caught Lyn looking at her and smiled her trademark cheery smile. Lyn smiled back at Faren, feeling a sudden shot of guilt toward the amnesiac girl. Lyn forced herself to push it out of her mind yet again, telling herself she would definitely help Faren once she saw her grandfather.

Behind Faren sat Wil, the friendly archer. Although Faren and Wil seemed to Lyn to be getting pretty close, Faren's black stallion Renegade had a hard time adjusting with a second rider. He nearly pitched Wil off his back twice. Lyn thought that the horse was merely jealous of Wil for getting Faren's attention more. Lastly, on Lyn's right was Florina, her good friend from Illia atop her Pegasus Huey. With Huey's wings, a second rider would have been very uncomfortable, so Florina rode alone. Lyn was beginning to note gradual changes in her shy friend, such as more willingness to approach their companions, less stuttering, and even cracking a tiny smile at the men occasionally. However, she still seemed afraid of the womanizing Sain.

Both of the guards nodded at Kent before stepping out of their horse's way. He looked back at Lyn and bowed his head slightly before speaking.

"We are allowed to head into the city, Lady Lyndis."

Lyn smiled and edged Rain into a trot, followed by Faren and Florina. Kent began talking again. "The guardsmen have provided us the location of the inn where we may let our horses rest in the stables. And that is where I part company with you for a moment, Milady." Kent looked off a little regretfully. "I will speak to the Marquess Auste on your behalf and tell him of our troubles. Afterwards, he shall want to meet with you, but I am sure that he will grant us aid..." Kent's gaze wondered to the inn's stables where he and Lyn stopped their horses. Lyn looked at the knight's face.

"...Kent?"

"Hm? Oh, it is nothing, Milady. I shall ride off to the castle now...please rest at the inn..."

He gave her a small smile before bowing his head slightly. She sighed, echoing his small smile before leading Rain over to a nearby stall. Kent gripped his reins and called Sain to him. The green knight was leaning against the building post, raising his arm in a flex as Serra giggled. At the sound of his own name being called, Sain glanced over at Kent. At first, his mouth opened in what Kent could tell would be another "Sainish remark". Kent frowned at this, which caused Sain to stop what he was going to say. Sensing his companion's utmost seriousness, he strode over to Kent and smiled.

"Yes, my boon companion?"

"Sain, please, I implore you to keep your guard up and guard Lady Lyndis with utmost diligence."

"Oh worrisome Kent, you know I take my duty most seriously. I will stick to Lyn like glue!"

"Sain, I am serious! I have been...uneasy since we've approached Araphen...I think someone spies on us."

"Kent, I think you're being a bit too paranoid here. You need to loosen up some, have some fun, you old stiff!"

"Sain..."

"Hurry up and speak with Marquess Auste on Lyndis' behalf and then perhaps we could have some entertainment tonight at the inn." He raised his eyes suggestively and made a gesture. "I'm sure they'll have the sort of entertainment where you can decide what side of the lance to be on."

"Ugh! Lout!" Kent finally snapped his reins and with a look of disgust, galloped off toward the Marquess' castle.

Sain chuckled as he watched Kent ride off, waving after him a little. He was about to resume his flirting with Serra when a stern voice spoke up behind him. "You're being awfully mean to your 'boon companion', Sain."

Sain turned, with his smile still on his face, to face Faren, who had her arms crossed and an uncharacteristic frown upon her face. "Ah, beauteous Faren, that frown does not suit you. If you would give me a chance, I would be more than happy to relieve that frown."

"No Sain, I'd rather not." She eyed him with that stern look, causing him to raise his hands up in defense. "Sain...let's just behave while Kent's gone and be careful. He may have a point about someone spying." Sain put a hand on one of Faren's shoulders, keeping his smile on his face.

"You know, Faren..." Sain began softly, looking at her with a little concern. "If we gain some troops, we might have issues with you as our tactician."

She looked at him confusedly. "...what?"

"Well, any time Lycia has any tacticians under her employ, they must show certain credentials...which we have failed to see from you."

Faren stared at Sain for a moment before moving her eyes from his gaze. "Kent and I take a big chance in trusting you because Lady Lyndis does. I suggest if you want to continue as our humble tactician, you might want to find those credentials." With that cryptic message hanging in the air between them, he bowed his head slightly, turned, and headed back to where Serra was standing.

Faren stared at the spot where Sain was. _I think he just said that to avoid what I said, _she thought. She sighed and turned back to the stables as the others finished securing their horses in their stalls. _But he does have a point. I can't rightly tell everyone that I have amnesia, but I've studied tactical military advice for two years and seem to have a knack for it, can I?_

"Faren?"

Faren shook her head and looked over at Lyn who was smiling at her. The emerald haired girl scratched the side of her face almost nervously, an uncommon gesture for her. She glanced a little at the others of the group, who were heading into the inn. Both Wil and Florina glanced back at the two before slipping inside the oak doors.

Lyn sighed almost in relief while Faren stood there, watching her curiously. "Faren...we need to talk."

Suddenly she felt nervous. _What if Kent or Sain said something about seeing my credentials as a tactician? I have no credentials! _"Um...sure.." Faren spoke unsurely, but kept a smile on her face.

Lyn looked at Faren seriously. "We need to pay everybody."

"What?" Faren blinked, taken aback. _Well that wasn't what I was expecting._ "That's it?"

"Um...yeah...is there something else that's bothering you?"

"Oh...no! No, no of course not! So...we had decided to pay everyone when we talked last, right?"

"That's right. We had decided on 500 gold apiece, and including Kent and Sain, that would be about...3,500 gold."

"That's...that's a lot of gold, Lyn."

"I know. But I feel that everyone needs something because they are doing so much to help me. On Sacae, no good deed goes unpunished and I feel that everyone should get a little something for their part...including you."

"Ah...I...I don't need any gold, Lyn..."

"Oh, I think you do." The green haired girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and simply looked at Faren. "You need it a lot more than you think you do. It may come in handy for you. I will make you take it."

Faren laughed a little. "Okay, okay. I'll take some. So instead of 3,500 gold, we need 4,000 gold right?"

"That's right. How much gold do we have now?"

Faren reached into her green cloak and pulled out a moderate sized brown money pouch. Both she and Lyn frowned when they saw it looked mostly empty. Faren untied the strings and dumped the contents of the bag into Lyn's outstretched hands. She grimaced as she saw not enough gold tumbling out. Counting it, she bit her lip and looked up at the waiting Lyn.

"Well? How much do we have?"

"...about 850 gold."

"That's it?!"

"Well..." Faren hurriedly began putting the pieces back into the bag and tying it back tight. "Weapons are expensive...and a group this size, growing by at least one person every few days...makes everything cost more. I'm sorry, Lyndis."

Lyn looked away toward the inn as she fingered the hilt of the Mani Katti. "I can't not pay them, Faren..., or you. We know Dorcas needs the money for his wife. What about everyone else?"

"I know, Lyn. We will figure out something." Faren ran a hand through her hair then suddenly stopped as she felt her rubied bracelet slide down her arm a little. Putting a hand over her bracelet, she could feel the intricate design of the bracelet through her cloak and long sleeved shirt. Hesitating for only a moment, she made up her mind and smiled up at Lyn with her cheery smile.

"Don't worry about the gold, Lyn. I'll get it. Why don't you go rest at the inn with the others?"

"Huh?" Lyn's face filled with confusion. "But...how will you get it?"

Faren put a finger to her cheek and simply smiled at Lyn. "A tactician must know of ways to get money, Lyn. I can't reveal trade secrets, you know." Lyn sighed but smiled a friendly smile. "Okay, okay. You win. I'll wait in the inn. Just...don't take too long, okay?"

Faren smiled back at the young Sacaen. "Don't worry. It should not take long at all. It will be quick and painless."

* * *

"That is an extraordinary tale, Sir Kent." Marquess Auste murmured over his glass of wine in his hand, gazing down at the kneeling red headed knight. Perched upon his chair in the black stoned audience room, Marquess Auste had the authority of a king. In reality, he was merely a lord of a territory with powers that were similar, but not as strong as a king. He tipped the wine glass back against his lips, sucking down the wine in one quick gulp. He set it down on the oak table beside him. Kent looked up at Auste. The man's face was rather pointed; crease lines around his eyes that gave him an evil look sometimes. His stringy blonde hair, littered with strands of gray was slicked back against his head. Marquess Auste raised a hand, indicating for Kent to stand. He rose slowly to his feet, standing alert as his steady gaze met the Marquess'. 

"Very well. I would hate for Madelyn's daughter to get killed in some petty inheritance dispute." Auste rose to his feet, his cerulean cloak swirled around him. "Sir...?" Kent looked at him almost hopefully.

Auste put his hands behind his back. "I have decided to aid the Lady Lyndis. I will provide some supplies as well as additional men. But I wish to meet the Princess of Caelin first."

Kent sighed in relief and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Your Grace. This will make our journey much more bearable."

Marquess Auste nodded, stepping down to where he was level with Kent. He motioned for Kent to follow him as he walked on the red carpet that stretched from his chair to the entrance of the room that was flanked by two guards. "Let us decide on what you need. Caelin is at least two weeks on horseback. Perhaps a wagon would be most beneficial."

"That would be very generous of you, Your Lordship."

"Yes..." Auste smiled a little at Kent's praise. "You are a fine knight, Kent. We will discuss the topic of supplies as well as more soldiers with my Captain, Rath. He will know of what you need. He is used to traveling."

"I will be honored to hear his advice on this matter."

"Well, do not be too honored, young knight. He is only a nomad from Sacae. It seems some of them can be quite knowledgeable...for savages, anyway."

Kent stopped short, staring at Marquess Auste's back. "S-Savages, sir? Surely, they are not as savages..."

"Oh, they are, Kent. They are." Auste glanced over his shoulders, a hand on the door in front of him. Both of the guards that stood beside it had stony expressions on their faces. Mindless drones, they already knew of their Marquess' feelings on those from Sacae.

"Everyone of them are savages. Thieves. They take our jobs, our food...and our women. To think if one ended up as Marquess! No, those Sacaen savages are best under our feet, the feet of better men. Now, enough of that talk." Auste turned and pushed open the oak doors into the interior of another room. "Let us go discuss with Rath."

All Kent could do was stare at the man. His throat was dry and his mind was suddenly at a lost for the words to defend the woman he was protecting with his life.

* * *

The large man with bulging arms glanced down at the rubied bracelet placed on wooden counter in front of him. Picking it up between his fat fingers, he examined it carefully. His small eyes glanced at the golden swirls that were carefully laid around the brightest cuts of rubies he had ever seen. Truly, this piece was made with lots of care and possibly could border near priceless. With that in mind, he set it down and raised an eyebrow at the brunette that stood in front of him. He chewed the end of his cigar. 

"...3,000 gold."

Faren stared at the man incredulously. "What? It can't be worth just that much!"

"It's-a got a few cracks on the gold...and some of the red glass is chipped." The man lied through his teeth, but he figured the girl must be in need of some gold if she were desperate to sell such a fine trinket off. With that in mind, he planned to pay as little as possible, far away from the real price it deserved.

"Glass? That isn't glass, it's ruby."

"Girlie, I've-a been in jewels since before you were born. Ah know glass from ruby and that's glass." Again he lied, but he could see the doubt in her eyes as she glanced down at the bracelet.

"Maybe I should go somewhere else to sell it..."

"Ah, don't want to be doing that..." He felt his heart beat a little faster. If he could get that bracelet and sell it to one of the lords, he'd make a fine penny. "None of the other shops around here will offer you as much as I am."

Faren bit her lip, staring at the bracelet. _This is more painful that I thought it was going to be,_ she thought. "But that's still so low..."

He sighed. "Okay, okay...how about 5,000 gold?" Still nowhere near the price of piece he planned to sell it for, but he could see how desperate she was for gold.

Faren put a hand to her chin and murmured, "That'd cover the pay..."

"So we have a deal then?"

"Ah...um...can't you raise the price a little more, mister?"

"Nope. 5,000 gold is the best I can offer you. And it's the final offer. No one else will be willing to go as high as I am, missy. I'm spoiling you." He cracked off another lie through his teeth, his hands sweaty in anticipation.

Faren sighed. "...okay. You have a deal."

"Wonderful!" The man yelled so loudly he made Faren jump. He quickly snatched the bracelet off the counter and pulled out a bag from below. Counting up 5,000 gold quickly, he slapped it on the counter. "Good doin' business with ya, girlie!" He laughed joyfully, holding up his latest find. Faren sadly collected the gold and placed it in her money pouch. She glanced one last time at the bracelet the man held before turning away.

She put a hand to her chest, her heart seeming to ache as she walked away. _It's for everyone else, _She told herself, trying to reassure her pained heart. _Clinging to a past I don't know won't help Lyn right now. I did a good thing._

She stopped and clutched the bag tightly. Faren closed her eyes and felt a tear suddenly run down her cheek. She whispered to no one. "If it was a good thing...then why do I feel so terrible?"

Faren shook her head and placed the pouch back in her cloak, hidden from prying eyes. Wiping away the tear, she took a long walk back to the inn to collect herself. She was so engrossed she didn't notice a young man had been watching her from a nearby rooftop. He squatted on the roof across from the jeweler's stand. His short sandy hair gently swayed in the wind and his long tattered red cloak fluttered behind him. A blade of wheat grass poked out between his lips, his teeth crunching against the end of it. His sharp brown eyes had seen everything that had gone on between the crooked jeweler and the young girl. When he heard the price he paid her, the young man shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk...Greed seems to be the currency these days here in Araphen." He mused for a moment then smiled. "Perhaps this 'deal' will give me and my nimble fingers some exercise."

* * *

Faren pushed the oak door to the inn inward, stepping into the lamp lighted entranceway. Hearing familiar voices from the foyer to the left, she took a deep breath and walked over to the doorway. She peeked around the doorframe. Everyone had settled in comfortably, all seeming to be relieved that the traveling was on a break for right now. 

Erk had chosen a plush red chair in the corner, his head bowed as he read a book. He was probably trying to drown out Sain and Serra's sillyness, who were somehow still flirting with each other on the couch. Lyn was sitting beside Florina and Wil in matching chairs all three in deep conversation. Lyn glanced up when Faren peeked in and excused herself from the conversation. As Lyn approached Faren, she caught sight of Dorcas. Dorcas was sitting on the edge of the bay window, staring out it like stone. Faren wondered if he thought of his wife while he stared out at the blue sky of mid morning.

Lyn gently grabbed Faren's wrist and pulled her away from the foyer to a safe whispering distance. Lyn looked down at Faren hopefully. "Did you find some money, Faren?"

Faren reached into her cloak with her free hand to produce the money bag. It was much more swollen than when Lyn had saw it last. Her eyes lit up as she smiled happily. "Oh, Faren...I can't believe you got all that money!"

"Ah...yeah! Me neither!" She laughed, a fake laugh but it was enough to fool Lyn. "There's 5,850 gold in there, including what we originally had. So we have enough to pay everyone...this time."

Lyn took the pouch from Faren. "Yes...we'll have to find additional money on the way. I'm going to go disperse the money now!" Faren watched Lyn run back into the foyer. She wrapped her arms around her and sat down on one of the chairs beside the foyer. She closed her eyes. _Only enough pay for this time and that's if we don't get anyone else, _she thought. Her hand found the sapphire amulet around her neck. She clutched it tightly. _I really don't want to sell this one...but I may have to. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the voices of the others from the foyer.

"Oh, Lady Lyndis! You truly are an angel on high!"

"Milady Lyndis, this is too much...I can't accept it..."

"Then I'll accept it for you, Erk! Oh Lyn, Sain is right! You're an angel!"

"Lyn...thank you! You really shouldn't have. I'm here of my own accord in your lovely legion!"

"Lyndis...thank you. This is a good start toward what I need for Natalie's medicine...thank you..."

"Ah...Lyn...I...I feel like I am really a mercenary now!"

"Everyone...you're welcome. But really, this money wouldn't be here without the help of our wonderful tactician, Faren!"

* * *

Kent gripped his reins tightly as he allowed his horse Gavin to slowly trot through the streets. There weren't many people out on the street he traveled which gave him some time to think on Marquess Auste's words. 

_The people of Sacae are savages. Thieves._ Kent shook his head. _No..._he thought. _Lady Lyndis is...she is not a savage, nor a thief. Sain and I sought her out on the Marquess of Caelin's orders. If it had not been for us, Lyndis would still be living her life on Sacae, unaware of her maternal grandfather being alive._

Kent sighed and gazed up at the sky. _I swore to protect her. And today, I failed at protecting her honor. If Sain had been there, he would surely have spoken up in her defense. _Kent looked straight ahead. Squinting his eyes, he could see a crowd heading his way. Nudging Gavin toward the side of the street as everyone else hurried there, he could make out more of the coming crowd. It was not a crowd, but a platoon of soldiers. Soldiers of Lycia. Kent counted them. Twenty in all. A rather small platoon, but they marched on stiffly toward Marquess Auste's domain. Suddenly, something caught Kent's eye on the red armor the soldiers wore. Looking harder as the men passed, his eyes widened in realization. He turned his horse toward the platoon.

"What are soldiers of Caelin doing in Araphen?"

* * *

Faren rubbed her wrist where her bracelet had been. It felt odd to her that the golden trinket was now gone, but she told herself it was for the best. It was for the best of everyone. She stood out on the porch of the inn, looking up at the sky. It was nearing mid day, Kent had been gone for a few hours now. She had seen Lyn ask Sain about him, but he reassured her everything was okay. However, when Lyn stepped away, Faren could see his eyebrows narrow in worry as he looked off in the distance to the Marquess' castle. 

"It is taking an awfully long time for Kent to return to us, eh?" Wil's voice made Faren jump. He chuckled, sliding up beside her to lean on the banister. He smiled at her, his soft brown eyes watching her. Faren smiled back and unconsciously put her hand on her arm that was missing the bracelet. "Yeah...it is. I wonder if something has happened."

"I hope not. But I would think Kent could handle himself. At least more than Sain would anyway."

"Sain is worried too. I see it when he looks away from Lyn."

"Really now? Perhaps we should head to the castle to look for our red knight...Faren, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing is wrong."

"...Tell me. Where did you get the money to pay us today?"

Faren smiled at Wil. "Trade secret." Wil chuckled, looking off in Lyn's direction. She was talking with Florina and Erk. "That's what Lyn said when we asked. I take it you did something you don't want to tell anyone."

"That's not true..." She lied to the archer, fiddling with the folds of her cloak. "I just would like to keep the secrets secret."

"Uh-huh...you sold something didn't you?"

"Ah..."

Wil suddenly grabbed her arm gently and pushed back her cloak and sleeve. He saw what he expected: nothing on her arm. He dropped her arm and sighed heavily. "Faren..."

Faren grudgingly pushed her sleeve and cloak back down. "It was my decision."

"Faren...you shouldn't have done that. You are missing your past. What if that was a key to you past that would have helped?"

"Clinging to the past will not help Lyndis right now."

"That's stupid, though. If Lyn knew what you had done, she would get your bracelet back. I'll go get it back!"

"No! What's done is done, Wil!"

"Dammit, Faren!"

"Is something wrong?" Sain's voice interrupted the two. Both Wil and Faren stopped and looked at the green knight. Faren spoke first. "Nothing is wrong, Sain. Thank you for asking." Wil looked away, scowling.

Sain sighed. "Well, that's good." Faren decided to change the subject quickly. "Sain, what is taking Kent so long?"

"I'd like to know myself." Wil looked back at the knight. "It doesn't usually take this long?" Sain shook his head. "He should have been back at least an hour ago, Wil. Something is wrong. I can feel it." He put a hand to his head. "I should have been more observant..."

Faren opened her mouth to say something when suddenly an explosion rung out from the direction of the Marquess' castle. She felt the earth shook beneath her and it pitched her forward. Wil's arms quickly grabbed the girl and flung him to his chest as he nearly fell to the ground. Screams from the panicked townspeople sounded as they ran through the streets, heading away from Castle Araphen. Lyndis ran out into the street amidst the panicked people and stared at the rising column of smoke coming from the castle. "Kent..."

* * *

The fire was only at one point of the castle and that was the drawbridge. It roared on the wooden bridge, sending vast columns of smoke into the sky. Soldiers that belonged to Araphen were yelling at each other furiously, holding buckets of water to douse the flames with. Each time water connected with it, the flames only seemed to roar higher. Lyndis and her legion were greeted with this scene. 

Sain cursed under his breath. "It figures, the only way into the castle and they block it off." He had run out without his horse, not that it would help him much here. Florina was flying above the castle, trying to see what she could through the thick black smoke. She landed beside everyone a moment later, coughing. "I...I can't see anything!" Erk spoke up quickly. "That fire is not natural! A mage set that fire!"

Lyn looked back at the mage. "Is there anything you can do?"

Erk thought for a moment. "I can try to quell it, but I don't know if I can. If the mage that cast this fire is stronger than me, I will not succeed."

"Try anyway!" Faren called out above the roaring flames. "Dorcas! Watch Erk's back as he tries to stop the fire! The person that set this fire may still be here!"

Wil stood beside Faren, notching an arrow to his bow. He started scanning the area, hovering around the tactician protectively. Serra stood near Sain and Florina as she healed a wounded soldier that had been burnt by the magical flames.

"St. Elimine, bless this soul with thy healing light..."

Erk raised his hands as he began muttering an incantation under his breath. He felt sweat already starting to pour down his face, but he kept on. He tried to push the fire down, but it held steady. Cursing under his breath, Erk continued to try to push the fire down.

Lyn gripped the hilt of the Mani Katti as her eyes scanned around the castle. She could see the soldiers trying their best to put out the fire with water. _Where are they? Where are the louts that did this?!_

As Lyn turned, she suddenly felt a tug on the back of her ponytail. Before she could turn around, she felt a cool blade press against her throat. Her back slammed against a man's chest and she could feel hot breath on her ear. "Don't move, Lyndis."

"Who are you?!" She demanded as she gripped the man's arm that held a knife. At the sound of Lyn yelling, Faren turned and gasped. "Lyn!"

"Don't move!" The man yelled and pressed the blade tighter against Lyn's throat. She grunted, trying not to show any pain. Sain watched in horror, unable to do anything for fear of Lyn's life. _Dammit, I screwed up. Kent, where are you?_

The man chuckled darkly. "Sorry, Lyndis. But it's time for you to die." Lyn squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the blade to slide across her throat and let her blood escape but it never came. Instead, she felt the man's grip on her loosen as he screamed. She felt herself being pulled away. She opened her eyes and saw Sain look at her worriedly. "Lady Lyndis! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Lyn shook her head, looking confusedly at Sain. She looked back at the man who was on the ground, bleeding. She saw an arrow lodged into his throat. At first, she thought Wil had shot the man but staring at the arrow more closely, she saw familiar triangular shapes engraved on the arrow. A nicker of a horse made her look up. She felt her breath get caught in her throat.

Atop a powerful looking gray horse sat a man, a bow in his right hand. Lyn stared at the man dressed in Sacaen red robes, triangular patterns of gold and maroon lined the edges of the outfit. A blue sash was coiled around his waist, the tail ends dropping down to brush against his dark trousers. Green hair, the same color of Lyn's, escaped in tufts underneath a red bandanna. His face looked harsh and his dark eyes narrowed in on Lyndis.

Lyn stood breathless, still staring at the man. Sain put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her in concern. "Milady Lyndis?" Faren and Wil exchanged looks as Florina clutched her lance nervously. Ignoring Sain, Lyn took a step toward the rider. "...May I ask your name?"

The rider did not respond. Instead, he gripped his reins tightly and nudged his horse toward another direction. "Wait!" Lyn called, running close to him despite the protests of her comrades. "Why did you help me? Sir, please!"

The rider looked back at Lyn with his dark eyes, making her stop. At last, he spoke. "I thought a Sacaen plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken." He turned back.

"No you were right! I am from Sacae! I am Lyn, daughter of Hassar of the Lorca!"

The rider snapped his head back at his, staring at her with a surprised look. "There were survivors?!"

Lyn nodded timidly. The rider stared at Lyn again before speaking. "You should leave. This blaze is not natural and will spread faster than a normal wildfire. Do not be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

"Wait!" This time Sain had spoken up. He ran up beside Lyn, staring up at the rider. "Are you from the castle? How severe is the fire? Is the Marquess safe?" The rider sized up Sain before answering.

"The castle is under attack. The marauders set the fire at the drawbridge to prevent us from entering. The Marquess has been accosted inside where I believe one of your knights are." He nodded to Sain, who paled a little. "As captain of the castle guard, it is my duty to rescue the Marquess."

Faren walked up beside Lyn and Sain, noticing more marauders coming from the direction of the back end of the castle. Wil took up his bow and took aim at the approaching men while Faren whispered to Lyn.

"I think we should help, Lyn."

Lyn nodded and looked at the rider. "Please let us help you. These brigands are after me. If they are attacking the castle, it is because of me. I must help if I can!"

The rider glanced over Lyn and her group. Wil had begun firing arrows at the approaching men, striking one in the throat. The other had successively dodged his arrows so far until Florina sunk a javelin in his chest. Erk was on his knees, being healed by Serra by the still flaming drawbridge. Apparently, he had failed to stop the flames and there were visible burn marks on his arms.Dorcas was fending off an axe man who threatened all three of them. He drove the axe into the man's throat.

"It seems like you're involved..." The rider murmured. He looked down at Lyn. "You'll accept our aid?"

The rider nodded. "I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes my be different, but I will not abandon a woman of Sacae."

"Thank you Rath...a thousand blessings upon you..." Lyn murmured softly as she unsheathed the Mani Katti. More of the marauders had emerged from behind the castle. Eight in all, Lyn had counted. Rath strung another arrow on his bow and aimed it at a nearing bandit.

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy!"

Rath let the arrow fly and it sunk into the nearest man's throat. Lyn slashed at an approaching swordsman, felling him in two blows because of his armor. Wil fired off another barrage of arrows, some flying into the men's arms and others into their legs. They dropped to the ground quickly, becoming easy targets for Sain and Lyn to rush and finish off. Erk had rejoined the group, standing shakily as he helped to defend the rear of the group with Dorcas, who was swinging his axes like a mad man. A hurricane of blades, he single-handedly defeated four men in armor as Erk torched three. Serra was tending to the wounded of Araphen, muttering her prayer as the light of St. Elimine hovered over their wounds. Florina took to the skies and with her javelin, struck two men in the chest.

Faren sat behind Rath, who had grabbed her up before an arrow claimed her life. Clinging to the Kutolah, she directed everyone as best as she could. After what seemed like hours and as the last marauder they could see fall, she sighed in relief. "Is that all?"

"No." Came Rath's stony reply and he edged his horse into a trot toward the back of the castle. Faren motioned for the rest of the legion to follow, Lyn already jogging to keep up with the Sacaen nomad. Sain watched and followed, his right arm looking rather bloody. Serra walked with him, whispering the soft prayers as she gently touched it. Erk looked pale but Dorcas supported him who was covered in blood. Thankfully, it wasn't his own blood; it belonged to those he had slain. Wil and Florina brought up the rear, Wil limping a little while Florina hovered above a few feet above ground on her Pegasus.

As Rath rounded the corner, he stopped his horse. Faren tried to look over his shoulder to see. When that didn't work, she sighed and slid down. "What's wrong?" Rath stared straight ahead at the barracks, the housing of the soldiers. On the large pine doors was a large iron lock. "Our way is blocked."

Lyn looked at the lock. "Did the marauders do that?" Sain pounded against the door and tried to hack at it with his sword. "Dammit! Can't we just burn it?"

"No. There is enough fire here already. It seems they knew about the secret passage here in barracks to the castle." Faren bit her lip and crossed her arms. "What to do, what to do..." She murmured. A voice in her ear made her jump.

"Would you like to buy my services?"

"Ahh!" She screamed and jumped away from the source. The sandy haired man jumped back also, raising his hands in defense. The others hand already drawn their weapons and were glaring at him. The sandy haired man chuckled nervously. "Peace! I mean you no harm!"

Wil had put a protective arm around Faren as he stared at the man suspiciously. "Right. And what do you want?"

"Like I said, to offer my services."

"And what services are those?" Lyn asked, still looking at the man with suspicion.

The man smiled. "Why, I'm a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds."

Lyn frowned and turned away. "We've no need for a thief."

"But what about that grotesque lock upon the barrack door?"

Lyn looked back at the man. "Ah...um..."

"Oh, let's just hire him!" Faren spilled out. "We've got enough gold to pay him..." The man smiled at Faren and bowed a little. "The name's Matthew. The first one's free, Milady." As Matthew walked past Faren, he whispered quickly as he shoved something in her hand. "Free since you've already paid enough today." With that, he ran almost excitedly to the lock and knelt down, examining it.

"Ooh, what a strong lock they've picked. But I've picked better." Humming as he went to work, Matthew reached into his red cloak and pulled out a pick. Lyn and Sain just looked at each other, and with a sigh, patiently waited for the lock to be picked.

Faren opened her hand and stared down at the rubied bracelet she had just sold hours before. She looked over at the thief, who was busy with unlocking the lock, everyone's eyes on him. Faren quickly put the bracelet back on her wrist. She felt like she acquired a lost part of her. She mentally noted to thank Matthew later.

A loud clunk sounded as the iron lock fell to the ground. Matthew raised his hands up and smiled smugly. "All thanks to my nimble fingers, my friends."

* * *

Kent grunted as he tried to push back the knight in front of him with all his strength. Bleeding profusely from a wound on his side and several cuts on his face, Kent stood protectively in front of Marquess Auste. Auste looked frightened upon his throne and made no move to help nor escape. Three men had been dispatched by Kent's sword, but the last man remaining presented more of a challenge. He was wearing thick red armor in head to toe; there were only two small openings in the helmet that allowed the man's eyes to see. In reality, this man was a human tank. He thrust his long lance toward Kent again, which he parried as best as he could with his sword. Kent felt the sweat pour down his face as he glared at the man behind the helmet. "Why are you here?" 

The man sneered at Kent and kept pressing on him with his lance. Kent groaned, pushing as hard as he could with his sword. Kent knew he would not have much longer; swords were no good against lances. Panting as he pushed with all his might, he heard the man's voice from inside his helmet.

"Give up, boy. You're beaten. You're no match for Bool!"

Kent felt something hard and metal hit his leg. "Ugh..." He felt his knees buckle but clutched onto his sword and tried to draw it against his enemy's stomach. He heard Bool laugh as the sound of metal scraping against metal rang out. Kent landed on his back, still clutching his sword. Bool stood over him, holding his lance in both hands, the pointed end aimed at Kent's throat. "Lord Lundgren will be so pleased to find that you two knights and Lyndis are out of the way that cuuurgghh--"

Marquess Auste moved his hands from his eyes and let out a breath of air. He saw Bool just standing over Kent, his lance dropped to the floor. Slowly, the armored knight fell to his left and as he dropped, Marquess Auste and Kent could see an arrow in the back of his throat, an arrow that had triangular marks on it. Kent let out a gasp as well as a man in green armor suddenly burst out from behind the armored knight as he fell. "Sain..." Kent spoke softly as he clutched onto his companion's arms, his eyes traveling over the bloodstained armor that he wore. Sain looked down at him worriedly, "Kent, Kent are you okay? No, you're bleeding...Serra! Please!"

Serra ran in, her white robes stained red with others blood. "Ew, ew ew...not fashionable...oh, poor Kent..." Serra leaned down next to Kent and putting her stave and hand near Kent's wounds, she murmured her prayers. Rath appeared in the doorway, calmly stepping over the dead body and approaching Marquess Auste. He bowed his head slightly to the man. "Are you alright Marquess Auste?"

* * *

A few hours later, Marquess Auste sat calmly on his throne, sipping a glass of wine. To his left stood his captain Rath, staring straight ahead. Marquess Auste's gaze wandered over the ten people before him. In the very back stood four people. One of them was a priestess that fussed with her pink hair, muttering something about blood and dirt in it. Next to her stood a pale violet haired mage that looked ready to fall down had it not been for the tall, red headed axe man supporting him. Next to the axe man stood a rogue looking man with a piece of wheat grass in his mouth. His brown eyes traveled over the walls of the castle. In front of those people stood three others. A young orchid haired girl that looked like a Pegasus knight. She seemed to be trying to scrunch herself down to hide from the Marquess' eyes. Next to her was another young woman, a brunette with hazel eyes. The man next to her had his arm around her protectively. His hair was reddish brown and he was an archer, like Rath. 

Finally, his eyes settled on the three people that stood in front. Two of them were Caelin knights obviously, Kent being one of them and Sain the other. Both had sustained noticeable wounds, but each one stood proudly next to a young woman who's gaze seemed to be locked onto Rath. The emerald haired girl looked exactly like Madelyn. It was no doubting who that young woman was. However, there was something else that he saw in her that disturbed him greatly. After a long silence, the Marquess spoke.

"Rath...leave us for a moment."

Rath glanced at the Marquess, hesitating for a small moment. He finally bowed and with a quick glance in Lyn's direction, walked out of the room. The large oak doors closed loudly behind him. Lyn looked at the spot where he stood, disappointed to see him go. She looked up at Marquess Auste, who was studying her again.

"Lady Lyndis..." He began, speaking in a hard tone. "Do you know the identity of those responsible that set fire to my castle and tried to accost me?"

Lyn glanced at Kent who nodded at her reassuringly. She looked back at Marquess Auste. "I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren. He has been after me for quite some time."

"That's correct." Marquess Auste swirled the wine in his glass before looking at Lyndis again, his eyes narrowed angrily. "Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute!"

Lyn gasped silently, taken aback by the Marquess Auste's scolding tone. "My-My apologies, Marquess Auste..."

"Hmph." He tipped back his wine glass before glaring back at Lyndis again. "When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to rush to her aid. I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer for aid."

Lyn stared at the man with an open mouth. "Wha..?" Everyone else seemed to share her shock. Kent stepped forward, wincing slightly. "Marquess Auste! You...you gave me your word, sir..."

Marquess Auste slammed his wine glass on the oak table beside him as he stood up. Kent stared up at the Marquess. "Kent...you failed to inform me of one most vital, important detail!"

"What...what do you mean?"

Marquess Auste waved his hand in Lyndis' direction. "This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but...I did not expect to see someone so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

Lyn narrowed her eyebrows in anger. "_What?!"_

"I believe the Marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet with this nomadic mongrel. Perhaps it would be better to return her to where you found it in the woods."

"You!" Sain started to rush forward, but Kent thrust out an arm to block him. Sain could feel the other's hands on his back, pulling him back away from the Marquess. Kent took a deep breath and biting his tongue severely, he bowed his head at the Marquess.

"My apologies...my Lord Marquess."

"Your man is poorly disciplined, Kent...I hear that the Marquess of Caelin is ill. I question whether he will survive to meet this mongrel. In which case, his brother Lundgren will claim his title. He and I will have discussions over what has happened here, but I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming Marquess. After all, it cannot be this...this..._savage._"

"ENOUGH!!" Lyn yelled out, causing Florina to jerk a little. She clung to Faren, staring at the young emerald haired Sacaen as she stepped forward toward the Marquess. He glared up at her. "Step down, nomad."

She continued to stare at him angrily. Faren could see Lyn's fists tightening. Finally, she spoke. "Kent, Sain... we take our leave of Araphen at once."

Kent stared at Lyndis, baffled. "Milady Lyndis..."

Lyn ignored Kent, still staring at Marquess Auste. "I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage. I have held my tongue around you long enough, Marquess Auste. It is _you _who is the savage here. The savage that you claim me to be has saved your castle from marauders and was content to keep silent until you decided to slander the blood my father gave me. This will be one woman of Sacae you shall not crush under your boot!"

* * *

Lyn ran outside Castle Araphen with the others following behind her. She growled and yelled loudly, before quieting down and wrapping her arms around her. Faren went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lyn...are you okay?" She nodded. Sain practically skipped over to her and grabbed Lyn's other shoulder. "Milady, that Marquess was a lout! We're all here for you, no matter what flows in your veins, be it blood or water!" 

Lyn smiled at Sain, laughing a little. Serra suddenly popped up and grabbed Lyn's hands. "That man was so uncouth, Lyn. Not befitting a lord at all!" Erk put a hand on Serra's shoulder, and smiled a rare smile at Lyn. "Sain was right, Lady Lyndis and you were too. He is the savage here." Wil nodded in agreement along with Florina and Dorcas, who spoke up. "All of us can see here, Lady Lyn...the pride you hold as a nomad of Sacae. We respect it, and that is why we are here with you."

Matthew chuckled, leaning against a tree with a bit of wheat grass in his mouth again as he watched the group around Lyn "What a cheery group, this is...I think I picked a right one this time. I just met you, but I'll just throw in the 'All for one and one for all' bit. Just so you don't think I'm like that troll in there." Lyndis chuckled and felt tears in her eyes. She blinked them back and smiled at everyone. She caught sight at Kent, who looked sullenly at the ground. "Kent?"

Kent avoided her eyes as he spoke. "I beg your forgiveness, Milady."

Lyn approached Kent, looking up at him."Why is that, Kent?"

Kent looked down at her. "I was so concerned with seeing you to Caelin, I failed to take your feelings in account. I blinded my eyes to that man's prejudiced ways."

"Kent..." She gently reached up and placed a finger on his chin, making him look at her. A slight blush appeared on his face. "Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that. Be proud, my knight of Caelin..."

"Milady Lyndis..."

* * *

With another full glass of wine in hand, Marquess Auste glared out at the window at Lyndis and her legion. He could see them all rally around the dirty savage. "Arrogant child!" He screamed, taking a sip of his wine. "If she had shed a tear, I would have given in. Those prideful savages...I'll never understand what makes them proud of their duty blood!" 

"It is because we know our blood is full of honor and no deceit, Marquess Auste."

Marquess Auste turned toward the doorway to find his captain, his Sacaen captain, Rath in the doorway. "I...I did not see you there, Rath. You know my comments do not reflect on you." He took a sip of wine as he looked back out the window. "You are my captain and I am proud of your service."

"Of course. As long as I bend my knee, you care not where I come from. But when an equal from my lands comes, a 'princess' by your standards since she is the daughter of the leader? What horrible conceit your words show."

"Rath!" Marquess Auste exclaimed, turning to face the Sacaen again. "How can you speak to me like that?! I have treated you better than your filthy kind deserves!"

Rath's expressionless face suddenly twisted into rage. Such a change caused Marquess Auste to gasp and drop his wine glass, shattering into a million pieces as the violet wine stained his cloak.

"You will never understand, Lycian noble. I will follow the Lorca child's example and raise my knees. My service ends here."

* * *

At the western gate of Araphen, Lyndis and her legion gathered with their horses. The sun was beginning to set, but Lyn decided to leave Araphen. "I do not wish to stay in such a city that may hate my blood." Despite some of the group having sustained bad wounds, they agreed with Lyndis. 

As Lyn led Rain away from Araphen, she murmured half to herself. "Marquess Auste...he said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin..."

Kent rode up beside Lyn with Dorcas sitting behind him. "As we approach Caelin Milady, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However..." He smiled. "I've vowed to see you through to the end, no matter what!"

"As am I!" Sain called from beside Kent. He gently kissed Serra's hand who giggled. "Why, we would do anything for you, Lady Lyn! Hee!"

"I agree with them as well, Lady Lyndis." Erk's voice came from behind her. Florina's voice floated above Lyn's head. "I...I'm with you all the way, Lyn!" Lyn looked at Faren who smiled. "You can't get rid of us, Lyn. We're with you." Wil agreed, smiling that big smile of his. "I'm much too fond of Lyndis' Legion to leave." Lyndis smiled broadly. "It will be...because of all of you that I...that I will persevere! My spirit will never be broken!"

"It warms my heart to hear your strong conviction, Lyn of the Lorca."

Lyn turned toward the sound of the voice. She felt her breath be caught in her throat again, just like the first time she saw him. It was Rath, sitting atop his gray stallion. Attached to the stallion was a medium sized wagon with a covered roof of white cloth. With the flapping cloth door, Lyn could see lots of supplies inside. She stared at him incredulously. "Rath...what are you..."

"I overheard the Marquess talking to himself." He looked downward. "I have shamed the Kutolah by bending my knee to one who hates Sacae..." He looked up at Lyn and slightly bowed his head. "Proud daughter of Sacae...I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

Lyn blushed, putting a hand to her mouth. She looked at Faren who nodded eagerly, grinning. "Accept it!"

"Ah...Rath...yes...thank you..."

"Also..." he waved to the wagon. "I notice many of your companions do not have their own horses. This wagon will be able to carry your supplies as well as them. It was your man Kent that suggested many of these supplies before the Marquess showed his true face. I also have about 7,000 gold inside for further supplies."

"Rath..."

"He really shouldn't have, should he?" A voice from the tent called out. A hand reached out and pushed the flap aside. Matthew laid rather comfortably in the wagon, chewing on another piece of wheat grass. Faren pointed at him.

"Matthew! You disappeared when we left Araphen!"

"Yeah, well..." He stretched his arms. "I decided to accompany you, so this nice man over here allowed me to ride in the wagon." He saluted to Rath, grinning. Kent raised an eyebrow. "...what do you specialize in?"

"Why..." Matthew began and wiggled his fingers at Kent. "I'm a specialist in all sorts of acquisitions. Me and my nimble fingers are quite capable!"

"You're a thief!"

"That's rather rude name to call someone, isn't it? I prefer a jack-of-all-trades kind of title. Or nimble fingers. Besides, your lovely tactician over there already hired me."

Faren giggled nervously as Kent whipped his head around to stare at her. "Faren!"

"He was really useful, Kent! Besides, he's got nimble fingers!"

Lyn chuckled along with Rath. She looked at him and felt a slight blush on her face. She held out her hand to him. He gently took it and shook it.

"Let us never allow someone to speak ill of our blood in our presence, Rath. Our pride as Sacaens is just as important as our lives."

Rath smiled at the emerald haired girl. "Yes, Lyn of the Lorca. You are right."

* * *

Author's Note:

Whew...I hope you guys liked this long chapter. This chapter is actually about three times as long as some of the earlier ones. I actually wrote about five pages while I was on a two week vacation at an aunt's house (Hence, no updates for two weeks). When I got back two days ago, I wrote the rest. I felt like I could have ended the chapter at earlier points, but then I'd have to post another chapter with the conclusion. So, perhaps this was best. I hope those of you that were awaiting Matthew liked his entrance as well as Rath's. And thank you, Astral Sage for reminding me that there ARE Sain/Serra supports in the game. I'm surprised theirs wasn't more...flirtacious.

And also, thank you guys for your reviews. I wouldn't have gotten this far without your encouragement. Chapter ten will be here soon with two of my favorite characters! Until then...keep reading and be safe this summer.


	11. Chapter 10: A Touch of Destiny

Author's Notes: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem:**

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter 10: A Touch of Destiny

A young boy and girl had not traveled that far north when the boy felt a shiver of coldness running through him as they walked. It was unusual since there had been nothing but warm breezes gliding past them that afternoon. In fact, they were still in the country of Lycia, the federation of territories that was positioned between two other countries on the southern seas. They were not close to the snow-encrusted lands of Ilia nor were they near Etruria, the country above Lycia. The boy knew what caused the shiver of cold down his spine. The look on his face was a mixture of disgust and defiance as he realized the shiver's origins; he would not give in or turn back.

"Nils?" The girl beside him spoke so softly, sounding almost afraid to disturb him. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again and glanced at his older sister beside him. She watched him with her doe-like red eyes, large and round underneath her bangs of light blue. Long ropes of the same light blue cascaded behind her, the tips barely reaching her waist. "Yes, Ninian?" He answered back, echoing her soft tone.

She studied him for a moment; both of them had ceased walking. "Are you alright, brother?" She finally asked him. "You had such a look on your face a moment ago..." Nils nodded dully and tugged on his sister's hand, starting to walk again. He pulled her along for a moment before she started to walk, making her stumble a little at the long trim of her dress. Nils felt slightly guilty for a moment and decided to speak again. "Sorry, Ninian...but we should hurry to escape the empty plains. We're like targets out here." He added wearily after she caught up to him so they were walking side by side. "I wish to rest at an inn tonight. It'll be such a relief to not sleep in a tree."

Ninian cracked a soft smile and patted her brother's head that had a messy mop of the same light blue hair as hers atop his head. "Yes..." She said slowly, gazing out at a cluster of buildings that seemed to be getting nearer. "It would be nice to...to not worry about birds or bugs on us when we wake or...them." Nils briefly scrunched up his face in the same look he had before. They both knew who "them" was. It was "them", no, the face behind "them" that made him shiver. He held Ninian's hand tighter.

"We'll escape from them, Ninian. You'll see."

"Yes..." Ninian agreed with him. "We must have hope...oh, Nils! There's an inn!" She pointed at the nearest building to them. He squinted at the two-story wooden building. It looked a little shabby, but he noticed a sign that stuck out from the banister. Carved on it was the sign for a bar and an inn. He smiled. "No tree for us tonight, Ninian!" He quickened his pace and saw that Ninian did as well. He wondered if she felt a shiver going down his back as he did. "Well," he spoke, deciding to stop thinking about shivers. "Shall we go with the 'traveling performers' bit again?" Ninian nodded, smiling softly again. "It is not like we do not look the part..."

And that was the truth for both of them. Ninian wore a long blue dress, pale against the color of the sky but darker than her hair. There was no neckline; the cloth had continued straight up onto her neck and stopped below her jaw. Nils couldn't see how that was comfortable for his sister, but the dress had no sleeves itself, exposing Ninian's pale shoulders to the world. She had a transparent shawl draped off her shoulders that fastened in front of her chest so she would not have to cling to it for it to stay. The shawl draped behind her like a cape and there were even two strips of the transparent cloth that floated down in front of Ninian. When Ninian twirled and danced, she would clasp the two strips in either hand, and depending upon the way she would hold them, she would look like she had wings. Nils thought his sister looked very pretty; there were even barrettes that had long wispy strips of cloth in her hair. He didn't think he looked so bad himself either. Over a white t-shirt and green shorts he wore a long, sleeveless dark green vest whose collar stuck out tightly. From a belt that held all his clothes around him dangled a few items: a moneybag that was dangerously light, a bag that held a small flute and a curved dagger, sheathed and had never been drawn. He also liked his blue knee-high boots. Ninian, however, thought them to be a bit too much as well as the long, billowing green scarf he lazily draped around his neck without tying it, allowing the scarf to flow behind him like a shadow.

Nils looked up, staring up once again at the shabby wooden inn. It wasn't that shabby, though the building looked like it could use quite a bit of repair. Some of the boards were falling off as well as the shingles. Nils could see one of the windows on the second story had a long crack in it. Glancing back at Ninian and offering her a brief smile, he reached out and touched the cold iron handle of the door. Pushing lightly, they both stepped inside.

The lighting was dim compared to the afternoon sun that was steadily approaching the western horizon. He felt Ninian clasp his hand tighter as they gazed around. The sign outside had said that the building was a mixture of a bar and an inn, the bar obviously belonging to the bottom floor. A dusty chandelier hung from the ceiling above, one of the ten candles it had had been broken. Round wooden tables were scattered upon the dark wooden floor with matching chairs. Nils noticed that some of the chairs looked wobbly, one of them had been badly repaired, and several were missing their backs. There were a few people gathered at a table in the corner but he could not see their faces. They looked like they were playing cards. He felt Ninian tug him toward the right. He turned and slowly walked up to the bar with her that had tall stools lined up beside it. Parts of the wooden counter were chipped, some parts looked like knives had been stabbed in it and he could see a dark stain at the end of the counter.

As Nils placed his hands on the bar, careful to avoid splinters that were poking out dangerously, he saw the bartender at the other end of the bar talking with a woman that had long blonde hair. He could not see her face but her clothes were blue robes and a white shawl had been draped around her shoulders and flowed down behind her like a cape. He noticed the bartender's eyes drifting over her slim body and curvy hips. The bartender glanced over at Nils and Ninian, said another word to the woman and headed over to them with a smile.

"Hello there, young'ins," said the barkeep, keeping his smile. He had dirty brown hair over warm brown eyes. He glanced a few times over them. "So what'll you two have?"

"Ah...just a place to stay..." Ninian spoke softly, and Nils thought she looked uncomfortable. "We're...we're traveling performers...and...and we...we would just like a room..." The man looked over them with a raised eyebrow as she spoke. The woman at the other end of the bar also looked over, her soft blue eyes gazing with interest over her small glass of water. Nils stood on his tiptoes, looking up at the man. "Can we have a room mister, please? My sister is very fragile and I fear that another night in the wilderness will break her." He felt the corners of his mouth trying to pull into a smirk as he saw a dirty look from her. The man mused for a moment.

"Well...I got an opening...but it'll cost you a hundred gold." He noticed that the girl's face faltered a little. "And that includes hot dinner," He added.

Nils bit his lip as he pulled his moneybag off his belt. He knew that they did not have nearly enough. Reaching in, he pulled out what was left and placed it on the counter. They only had fifty gold. He looked up at the man hopefully, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, kid. One hundred gold or nothing."

"Excuse me..." The woman's soft voice drifted over to them. Nils looked at her and she smiled. "They only need fifty more, yes?" The barkeep nodded and the woman dug into herown small moneybag and pulled out fifty gold. "Those poor children shouldn't be made to sleep outside. They look like they could use a good night's rest."

Ninian put her hands on Nils shoulders and smiled at the woman. "Really? Oh...thank you so much..." The woman nodded as the barkeep collected the gold from Nils and the woman. "It is in the teachings of St. Elimine for us to help one another. May she bless your journey, children." Nils nodded, still smiling at her and studied her face for a moment, realizing something was a little off. Ninian squeezed his shoulder.

Nils grinned happily and took the key from the barkeep. "Thanks again!" He called after the woman as he and Ninian climbed the stairs by the bar. "Room three, you two!" The barkeep called after them and went back over to the slim woman.

Only four candle lamps, two on each end of the hallway, lighted the dark hallway of the second floor. There were only five rooms upstairs and Nils noticed that the floor had not been swept lately as he unlocked their room. It was modest, only two beds whose covers looked like they had not been changed in ages and a side table on each. Glancing over at the window, Nils noticed that the barkeep gave them the room with the cracked window.

Ninian sighed and sat down on the nearest bed. "That was close, Nils...we'll need to get more money."

"I know..." He sighed also, plopping down on the next bed. "If it wasn't for that woman we'd be sleeping in trees again." Ninian's sudden giggle made him look over at her. "What? What's so funny?"

She had a hand over her mouth, muffling the giggles. At last she moved it and spoke. "Um...Nils...that wasn't a woman. It was...a very...feminine man." Nils felt his jaw drop as he stared at his sister. "It's okay," Ninian added quickly, obviously getting a little amusement from her brother's expression. "I don't think the bartender could see the difference either."

Nils stared at Ninian again before chuckling. "Well...at least it's straightforward back home!" As soon as he said those words, he wished he had not spoken them. He saw his sister's head tilt forward, looking down at the floor in shame. "Ninian..."

"I'm sorry, Nils..."

"It was not your fault," He said firmly, looking at her in brotherly concern. "We did not know that was going to happen...it was that man's fault."

She nodded. "Yes...so...we are still heading toward Ilia?"

"Yeah...I think Ilia would be the perfect place. If it is still covered with raging blizzards, they'll have a hard time finding us. And then we can work out another plan there."

"Great..." Ninian smiled a small smile at Nils and he felt a little better. A sudden crash from below made him and Ninian jump. They both exchanged frightened looks as yelling drifted up from the loose floorboards.

"YOU! Where are they!?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Please, if you just calm down, I'm sure we can--"

"The boy and the girl! We saw them head this way!"

"T-They're in r-r-room th-th-threee..."

"Sir!"

"About damn time!" A crash of many footsteps sounded upon the stairs. Nils jumped up and grabbed ahold of his sister, pulling her away from the door. She clung to him tightly as they started to beat on the door.

"N-Nils...it's them..."

* * *

"Ugh!" Serra flopped against the wagon's cloth wall, looking bored. She looked out past the two people sitting in the driver's seat of the wagon, seeing the sun starting to approach the western horizon. She reached out and grabbed a cloak of one of the two people. They let out a yelp of surprise and turned around. "Faren, any idea how farther we're going? I'm positively bored with all these...men in here; they cannot carry on a conversation for more than five seconds." Faren looked down at Serra, hiding a smile. "And I really would like to stretch my legs. They're awfully sore from sitting in this cramped thing!" 

An obvious sigh came from the back of the wagon. Erk was perched on a couple of crates that contained a bit of fruit for the legion, a large book in his lap. "Serra...can't you stop whining for one moment?" Wil, who sat across from Serra, smirked at Erk's comment and went back to restringing a bow of his. Serra gave Erk a mild glare, her eyes drifting to Dorcas who was gazing silently out of the back flap of the medium sized wagon. Her eyes then went to Matthew who made himself comfortable upon a stack of crates that held up extra weapons. He lay on his back, gazing at the pink-haired cleric with a piece of wheat grass in his mouth.

She turned up her nose. "And where are you getting those dreadful things that you stick in your mouth, Matthew? They're _dirty._" He grinned at her. "Trade secret." Serra rolled her eyes and Faren held down a giggle. She turned back to the front, and sighed a little.

She secretly agreed with Serra, they all could use a break from riding, but Kathelet was still a good distance away and they definitely would not make it before sundown. No, they would have to find a good spot to camp, a rather large spot since there were eleven people, five horses, and a Pegasus. Sain and Kent seemed to be discussing that same idea with Lyndis at that very moment.

"Don't you worry, Lady Lyndis. Florina's just spotted a good spot for us about half a mile up that way." Sain pointed south where Lyn could see a spot of trees. She nodded and smiled. "Wonderful."

"Yes..." Kent agreed, a hand on his sword hilt. "A good night's rest will do us all good." Lyn's gaze drifted from Sain and Kent to look over at Rath whose gaze wandered to the east. Faren noted that there had been a sort of fascination by Lyn with Rath. Perhaps it was because he was Sacaen like Lyn was. Or maybe it was because he was rather good looking. She didn't want to confront Lyn about it.

A loud snort accompanied by a large jolt of the wagon jarred Faren back. She smiled sympathetically at one of the horses in front of her. Renegade snorted again, and turned his head forward. They had decided to hook up Renegade and Rain to the wagon since two horses pulling would be easier than one, not to mention the other three horses belonged to people who rode them in battle. Rain had not minded much, she was an even-tempered horse. Renegade however, seemed insulted when he was harnessed to the wagon and kept glaring at Faren over his shoulder.

Faren fingered the sapphire amulet around her neck. _Once we reach Kathelet, _She thought, _we'll have ten days ride to Caelin...if nothing goes wrong, of course. _A loud noise from Serra made her glance back into the wagon again.

"Can't we just make camp _here?_" Serra whined, tapping her stave against the wagon's floor. "It really doesn't matter where."

"You're so impatient, Serra," said Erk, turning a page in his book. "And your whining is getting particularly annoying."

"Exxxccuuussee me, Erk! I didn't know I couldn't voice my opinion about something!" She huffed angrily and crossed her arms, slamming back against the wall. She glared at the ceiling for a moment.

"Perhaps we should pool our money together so we can buy Serra a horse," Wil said jokingly.

"It'd definitely be more peaceful in here," Matthew added helpfully, his hands behind his head as he reclined against the crates. Serra curled up her lip and growled. "Honestly, I would enjoy my own horse! I would rather be out there than be stuck in here with you gits!"

"Ooh, we're gits now, are we?" Matthew sat up and put his chin in a hand, twirling the wheat grass in his mouth and grinning. He glanced at Dorcas, who seemed to be ignoring Serra and staring out at the sky still. "I don't think some of us care what you call us, Serra."

"Matthew, you're the worst git of them all, you and Erk!"

Erk rolled his eyes and muttered underneath his breath so Matthew and Wil could hear, "I don't know what's worse: Serra's whining or her and Sain verbally fornicating every time we sit down at camp." Matthew sniggered and Wil put his hand over his mouth, glancing at Faren who was also suppressing a giggle. Faren looked at Erk, who was calmly turning another page and Serra was staring at them furiously. Faren thought she saw, looking at Dorcas again, a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

It was not long after when they reached the grove that Florina had spotted. As soon as the wagon stopped, Serra burst forth, nearly knocking Lyn and Faren to the ground. Florina pulled Huey out of the way before Serra ran into him. 

"Ah! Finally!" She stretched, standing on the tips of her toes. Faren giggled at her and climbed down from the driver's seat. "Excited, isn't she?" Wil laughed, jumping down after her, followed by Erk and Dorcas. Matthew slinked down after Lyn. Rath, already having dismounted his horse, was arranging a fire pit. He stood up and looked at Lyn.

"Lyn...I am going to go secure some deer meat for us. I shall be gone only a short while." And with a short bow of his head, he turned and strode into the forest near them. Lyn suddenly felt herself wishing she could go with him. She knew that if she did go with him, Kent would want to go. Though she liked Kent, she would have liked to be alone with Rath, even if it was just to hunt to get to know him better...

Sain cursed under his breath as the flint he held refused to light. He threw it down in frustration and stood up. Kent shook his head as he tied the reins to his horse around the trunk of a nearby tree. Erk stepped past Kent and stood beside Sain, who was still glaring at the unlit logs and flint. "Mind if I have a go?" Erk asked him politely.

"Be my guest!" Sain stepped out of the way as the mage bent down. Tapping a finger gently against the top log, he murmured, "_Fire._" As Erk drew back his finger, the logs erupted into a nice roaring fire. Stepping back, he smiled at Sain and slightly bowed his head. Sain put a hand to his head and chuckled. "Well, mages _can _be handy after all."

Meanwhile Matthew, with his hands in his pockets, walked about camp still twirling the wheat grass in his mouth when Serra suddenly grabbed his arm. He looked down at her.

"You know you're touching a git, right?"

"Yes, I know that," She said hastily and dragged him out of earshot from everyone else, near the back of the wagon. When she was satisfied that they had gone a good enough distance, she released Matthew and pointed at him. "What does Lord Uther have you doing here, Matthew?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow yet still chewed on his grass. "I believe that information is classified between the Marquess and myself." Serra folded her arms. "That's rubbish. You ignored me when I tried to confront you about it when we were outside Araphen. Now I'm doing it out of earshot of everyone else. You should be telling me!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and pulled out a folded parchment from his pocket. He shoved it into her hands. "Here, nosy girl."

Serra giggled excitedly and looked at the folded bit of parchment. She stopped as she read, _To the Cleric Serra, from the Lord Marquess of Ostia, Uther._ Serra looked up skeptically at Matthew. "Lord Uther gave you a note to give to me?" He shrugged and watched her boredly as she unfolded the parchment and read aloud:

_Dear Serra,_

_Knowing that you have a knack to show up in the oddest of places, I gave Matthew this letter having full confidence that you two would somehow, against all odds, run into each other on this large continent._

_I am once again writing to remind you that, since in the employ of the House of Ostia, it requires you to know some of her secrets. Secrets, which involve many of us in the royal house, as well as those employed by it, including Matthew. Secrets, which you have already loosened your tongue on once before and that resulted in expelling a very good member of our house. _

_You have already acquired a strike against yourself for that particular incident. It would be very wise to stay your quick tongue in regards to Matthew's position as well as anyone else you recognize. Two strikes will require probation, loss of certain extravagances and a pay dock as well as anything else I see fit. The third strike I shall leave up to your wondrous imagination. Question Matthew not the reason why he is there; it is the House of Ostia's will as the leader in the Lycian Alliance._

_In summation: KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT._

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Uther_

_Marquess of Ostia_

Serra lowered the paper, a look of absolute shock on her face with her mouth hanging down in disbelief as she stared at Matthew. He could not help but grin as he pulled the wheat grass out of his mouth.

"I think Lord Uther likes me better."

* * *

Ninian yelped painfully as a man shoved her down on the ground. Her face was buried in the dirt and she could feel a sharp pain shooting up through her left ankle. The man above her guffawed triumphantly. Raising her head slightly, she tried to get a look of her surroundings. Unfortunately, the sun had set and now darkness had settled down, impeding her vision. She closed her eyes tightly. _I hope Nils is okay..._

"Can't believe we let the other brat git away," A gruff voice growled. "He'll have our heads if we don't bring 'em both back." There was a softer murmur that Ninian could not make out the words. Another loud voice near her spoke up. It had more authority and malice to it.

"We'll resume the search for the prat tomorrow. He won't get far on foot, not after being blasted by dark magic anyway." There were several evil chuckles and Ninian gave a yelp of surprise when he felt a man's hand prodding her side.

"So...Heintz...can we have a little fun with der girlie?" Ninian felt her fear rise, subsiding only a slightly when she heard that same man yelp in pain.

"You moron..." Growled the malice filled voice. "You'll do nothing of the sort. We've already roughed her up enough..." She felt a hand grab a handful of her hair. Wincing with a soft moan as her head was yanked up, she could see dark black robes belonging to the man next to her. "...but if she doesn't behave...heh..."

Ninian closed her eyes tightly, fighting the tears that were threatening to burst from her eyes.

* * *

_The room was dark save for the six candles that littered the room in a circle, each standing in a golden stand that stood about four feet high. With their glow, one could make out in the darkness large bookshelves of magical and scientific tomes that lined the walls. A desk was situated on the far wall between two candles. Their glow dispensed over the surface of the red oak wood, a large old book mounted on it. A small girl, looking no older than fifteen sat at the desk, her brown hair smoothed back against her head where it wouldn't get in her way. _

_This time, however, she was not the only one in the room. There were two people behind her, arguing vehemently and having no consideration for the young girl who tried to study the tome. _

"_It is MY decision if she is to be branded with The Mark!" A man's gruff voice growled. "She is too young for the position! I would be sending everyone to death!"_

"_Now now, my love..." Soothed a seductive woman's voice. "I have full confidence in her...her blood is special...comes from a long line of those like her."_

"_That's good for her, but I still say she is..." The man's voice trailed off for a moment. There was silence between them and the girl turned the page, as if not paying either one attention. The woman's voice spoke again._

"_Brendan...for me...?"_

"_Hmph...Fine! She will have The Mark on her right shoulder within the hour. I hope you're happy."_

"_Oh, I am...most pleased..."_

Faren opened her eyes and stared silently at the tent's ceiling. She could hear the soft breathing of the other women in the tent. Serra, lying in her sleeping pallet beside Faren, rolled over and grumbled something about a man named Uther. Faren gently touched her right shoulder where she knew her tattoo was. More than once, she wished she could magic it away, but that was an act of impossibility. Not even the High Sorcerers of Etruria could do such a thing.

She sighed quietly and pushed her blanket off her. Crawling over to the tent flap, she nudged it gently open and stepped out into the early morning. There were traces of dawn evident on the eastern horizon, and the nightly mist was still hanging in the air. Still dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday, she wrapped her arms around her and gazed around silently at the camp. Her eyes drifted from the fire pit to the men's tent where many snores could be heard from it. As she glanced to where the horses stood, her eyes fell upon Rath, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against his horse. Clutching his bow in his hands, he gazed at the tactician with a scrutinizing gaze.

She nodded slightly, realizing Rath was on guard duty for the early morning. She stepped around the cold fire pit to where the wagon was. At the sound of his voice, she jumped a little.

"There is still time for sleep before the others have to wake as well, Lady Faren."

She turned back at Rath, rubbing her clothed arms that felt unusually cold. "I don't think I could get back to sleep right now anyway..." She spoke truthfully. The strange dream still lingered on the edge of her mind the way a disturbing nightmare would a child. Rath seemed to sense what caused her to wake. "Dreams can sometimes be...very disturbing, can they?"

Faren went over to Rath and sat down beside him before asking in a quiet voice, "What do you know of dreams, Rath?" She looked up at him to find him gazing up at the sky. The sky was lightning a little, though the brightest stars were still glimmering faintly.

"My tribe...the Kutolah," He spoke softly, still holding his gaze to the heavens. "Believe that dreams are the window to the mind. Dreams can tell you what your conscious mind cannot, what it has...forgotten."

Faren inwardly winced at the last word. _Did he know?_ She never got to ask as Rath suddenly stood up so fast, it caused Faren to fall to her side. He had strung an arrow to his bow as something was heard crashing through the woods behind them. Faren made no move to get up, only listening to the crashes in the woods. She could make out the sounds of gasps and pantings along with the slapping of branches against skin. Rath's gray horse Rowtag looked up at his master, making no move to stand. Suddenly a small figure shot out of the trees and stumbled into Rowtag causing the person to fall ontop of Faren

"OW! That hurt!" Faren shouted and felt the person suddenly lift off her with no explanation. She rolled over on her back and stared up at Rath who was holding a young blue-haired boy by the back of his collar. He groaned softly, wincing as he put a hand to his stomach. As Faren scrambled to her feet, she could hear the others piling out of their tents. Her eyes quickly swept the boy's body and saw various gashes across his legs and arms. There were a few burn marks on his hands. The young boy looked up at Faren pleadingly though a dirty face. "Miss...Please...I need help..."

Rath set his bow down and carried the boy properly over to where the fire pit was. Kent and Sain had donned on their battle gear, and now gaped at Rath who set the boy down gently on a log. Lyn took one look at the boy and threw a quick glance at Serra. "Serra! Please!"

Serra pushed past Florina and Wil, her stave under her arm and her hair down from their usual pigtails. She knelt down beside the boy and raised her stave while murmuring the usual, "St. Elimine, bless this lamb with your light..." At those words, the boy's cuts and burns glowed slightly. He winced and looked up at Lyn with a mixture of fear and hope.

Lyn looked down at him in pity as Kent leaned in to whisper to her. "Milady Lyndis...we must not let our guard down even if he is a child..." She nodded absently, bending down next to him on the other side. She smiled at him kindly. "What's your name?"

He stared at her for a moment before answering quietly. "Nils."

"I see...Nils...how did you get all those cuts?"

His eyes narrowed angrily. "They did it. Those men that took my sister." Serra pulled away from him and stood up. "That's about the best I can do. They even used dark magic on the boy!"

Sain poked his head beside Florina's shoulder, making her give a surprised shriek and stumbled into Dorcas. "Your sister, boy?" He suddenly looked eager and Faren noted that Serra's face held distaste in the green knight's direction. "Your dear sister has been accosted?"

Nils nodded. "That's right! By some cruel men!" He added in a sorrowful tone as he put his hands over his face. "I don't know what I'll do without Ninian..."

Sain instantly grabbed Lyn by the shoulder, shoving Kent and Wil roughly aside. "Milady Lyndis! Surely, we must help him! The poor boy's sister, held in the clutches of cruel men..."

Kent rolled his eyes. "Sain, have you not thought that this could be a trap? Besides, we haven't the time! If the Marquess is ill..."

"Kent..." Lyn finally spoke, her eyes still on Nils. " I want to help him. I believe what he is saying." She looked at the red haired knight. "I am worried about my grandfather, but I cannot let this boy lose a member of his family because we were in such a hurry..."

Kent bowed his head. "Of course, Milady...You must do what your heard dictates. And I shall follow you, no matter where that may lead." He was grateful that the blush he felt on his face was hidden from Lyn at that moment.

Sain grinned and winked at Nils who was wearing a hopeful expression. "You're in luck, laddie! We'll go get your sister!"

* * *

The village of Kathelet was in an uproar. With Nils' help, Lyndis and her group were guided back to where he and Ninian were attacked which had only been a mile and a half away. To their surprise, the group of men was still there, looking for something. The moment they spotted Nils, however, they attacked. 

"Raaggh!!" Dorcas swung his axe down on a charging man's head, dropping him in an instant with a splash of blood. Rath, silent as ever even in battle, drew back his bow and shot a man in anima robes approaching. He fell to the ground a second later. Wil joined Rath in the barrage of arrows, striking at distant archers.

Nils looked fearfully around the battlefield. Faren lead him over to the wagon, glancing around quickly before yelling. "Kent! Behind you!" Kent quickly rolled to the left, the man that was trying to kill him, stabbed at the air with his sword. He suddenly was lit on fire and screamed as he tried to put himself out by rolling around on the grass. Erk smirked and turned his attention to another man that was trying to attack Lyn. He narrowed his eyes as the man wore dark robes of a certain magi.

"Lyn! Watch out! That man is a shaman!" Erk waved his hand in what he knew to be a futile attempt as a flash of fire appeared and shot at the man. The man's face was marred by his hood but Erk heard a dark snicker as the man raised his arms, the fire dissipating. A black pool of energy formed underneath the man. Lyn moved back a little toward Erk. "Erk, what can we do against him?"

Erk grimaced. "Not much, unless we have someone that can wield the powers of light or if you can get close enough to cut him down. Which looks doubtful." Underneath the man, arcane symbols began to appear and shoot dark energy to the man's outstretched fingertips. Lyn braced to dodge, but suddenly a ball of golden light rammed into the man's backside. With a groan, he fell into his own black pool of energy, melting into it.

"Who did that?" Lyndis demanded as she glared around. Nils pointed as a man emerged from the shadow of the nearby inn. "It's you!"

A young blonde-haired feminine man smiled, clutching a white book. "It is a pleasure to see you again. St. Elimine blesses this reunion." He turned to look at Lyn who stabbed a nearby marauder that nearly took Erk's head off with a sword. She glanced back at the young man. "And you are?"

"Lucius. A monk of St. Elimine." He waved his hand, causing another ball of golden light to slam into more of the enemy. "I saw what happened with these children yesterday...I was unable to help...now I wish to rectify my mistake if you'll allow me."

Lyn grinned. "Of course! We'll gladly accept your help!" Sain galloped past just then, suddenly pulling on Pearl's reins as he caught a glance at Lucius. Winking at him and raising his sword over his head in a show-off way, he called back, "Don't worry, Milady! You're beauty is safe in our hands!"

Lucius blinked after the knight. "But...I'm a man..."

* * *

Inside an abandoned house that was away from the fighting, a tall muscular man glared out the window impatiently at the battle. His dark blue hair was swept against his head and only a few short strands grazed against his forehead. His dark blue eyes, set in his handsome face, were narrowed as he watched those that were engaged at war. His dark gloved hands, the same color as the armor he wore, balled into fists as he saw a girl with emerald hair be blasted with the dark energy of a shaman. 

He growled lowly and started pacing the house, his red cape fluttering behind him. "Where in the world is Eliwood...?"

"Hello, mi'lord Hector."

The young lord looked around the house for the voice. He felt his temper rise and was just about to yell when his eyes caught the sight of a man standing in the darkness. He peered at it and the man stepped forth into the light.

"Matthew!" Hector bellowed, looking surprised to see him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Your brother's orders, of course." Matthew bowed and stood up, chewing a bit of wheat grass in his mouth as he grinned at Hector. "Thought that should be obvious to mi'lord."

Hector rolled his eyes and studied Matthew for a moment. He looked a little on the dirty side and he noticed a large cut on his left arm. "S'nothing big," Matthew commented as he saw Hector's eyes on the cut. "And in case you were wondering, I am part of one of the groups outside. The good guys, mind you. And I see you're behaving yourself as Lord Uther asked."

Hector looked back outside, a look of anger on his face. He squinted his eyes as he thought he caught a flash of pink. "Is that...?"

"Yup. There's no getting away from that one, mind you. Asking too many questions. I'm gonna tell Lord Uther to handle better control over her."

Hector stayed silent for a moment. "He won't take you seriously." He glanced back at Matthew. "Will you at least tell me the state of your activity or do I get left out again?" There was a hint of resentment in his voice that Matthew decided he should definitely not comment on.

"Well, it was off to a good start when I got involved, though now it looks a bit delayed," Matthew mused a moment. He joined Hector by the window. "Ouch! Poor Lyn...that looks like that smarted a bit. Oh—well, guess that man got what he deserved."

"Lyn?" Hector watched the same emerald haired girl kick a man in his jaw before stabbing him. "Yup. Fiesty girl. I think you'd like her, Lord Hector." Matthew smirked. "Maybe I should introduce you."

"Not at the moment," he said gruffly. "I'm waiting for Eliwood. He's late."

"Ah..." A sudden look of comprehension dawned on his face. "I see...well, mi'lord... I must return to battle. It looks like it's fairly over with, anyway. See you in Ostia!"

Hector turned around to protest but found he was alone again. Cursing under his breath, he returned to the window staring out it as the emerald haired girl led her battalion of warriors to the castle that was also deserted. A man in deep purple robes stood outside it, his face covered by his hood.

"Dammit, Eliwood...where the hell are you!?"

* * *

Erk stumbled backward and fell to the ground as a black wave slammed into his stomach. He felt his book fly out of his hands and heard someone shout his name. "I'm okay.." He mumbled as best as he could, thinking that no one would understand it anyway. 

Lyn stared at Erk for a moment before glaring back at the man. "You're going to pay for that...and for taking Nils' sister!" The man chuckled darkly. "I see...and what are you going to do? Kill me? I'd like to see you try!"

The man summoned another dark energy wave and aimed it at Lyn. She jumped to her left and skidded slightly. She heard the shrill whinny of a horse and whipped her head around to see Rath tumble down from his horse. "Rath!" She started toward him but he held up a hand to where he was crouching. His dark green eyes stared at Lyn and he shook his head. He put a hand on his horse's neck, who had taken a tumble with him.

A loud scream snapped Lyn back to the man in purple robes. He was suddenly enveloped in a golden light and was screaming in pain. Lyn glanced to her right and saw the monk that had entered the battle with them had his hand raised in the shaman's direction. She suddenly heard Faren's voice not far behind her. "Lyn! Strike the man now!"

She gripped the Mani Katti and charged straight for him. He tried to send a dark energy ball at her but she ducked and thrust her sword deep in his stomach. He gasped in pain and coughed. Oddly enough, he smirked at Lyn, blood trickling down from his mouth. "You...you fools...you'll...regret...this day..."

Lyn pulled her sword out of the man's gut and looked back at the others. Erk was standing, looking disgruntled as Serra tried to heal him and talk to him at the same time. Rath was standing as well, leaning on his horse. He nodded at Lyn and she felt a wave of relief. Lucius smiled at Lyn and gestured to east where the rest of Lyn's group was, heading for her. Faren and Nils stood off to the side, both bearing wide grins. "Good job, Lyn!"

"I can't believe you did it," Nils breathed, obviously in awe of the young Sacaen. He stared down at the man. "That man was scary..."

Sain chuckled and patted Nils on the shoulder reassuringly, making him jump. He hadn't been aware that the others were coming. "It's okay, laddie. Sometimes we just don't know our own strength!" His eyes trailed to Lucius who smiled at him timidly. He strode over to him and smiled down. "Hello, beautiful lady." Without waiting for Lucius to speak, he grabbed his hand and kissed it gently. Serra, who was standing with Erk and saw the whole thing, just stared with open mouth at Sain. She growled and stomped off toward the castle doors where Wil and Dorcas were, trying to open the oaken doors. Nils, however, put a hand over his mouth and tried to muffle a giggle.

Lucius stared at the knight, blushing and pulled his hand away. "Er...how...kind of you, Sir Knight...but...I must correct you on one thing." "Certainly, ma'am," Sain purred.

"Heh...I...uh...I'm a man."

Sain stared at him for a moment before pulling himself away. "What?!" Lucius nodded meekly. "It happens all the time, you see...I feel no ill will toward you, though." Sain paled and turned away, stumbling off. He could be heard spitting and muttering something. Kent, who had watched the entire thing from his horse, felt greatly satisfied.

* * *

It was obvious that the castle had been long abandoned for the smell of dust was everywhere. Lyn put a hand to her mouth as she looked in the darkened gloom. The only source of light was from the broken castle windows that lined the outer wall. Nils ran inside and threw his head to look down one dusty corridor then the other. "NINIAN!!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "NIIIINNNIIIAAAN"!! 

A sudden scuffle from a nearby room made everyone tense up. Lyn grabbed the Mani Katti's hilt and Faren put her hands on Nils' shoulders, leading him to stand behind Lyn. Lyn called out to the darkness. "Who's there?"

A man emerged, carrying someone. As he stepped into the light, Faren could hear Nils utter a gasp. The man had flaming red hair that was ruffled and made his blue eyes stand out more. He was dressed in the finest, looking like a prince; a long blue tunic with gold trimmings that was belted around his middle reached down to his knees of his lightly tanned pants. He wore long blue boots that looked similar to Nils' except they were fancier with gold trimmings. What made this man look princely was the long blue cloak flowing behind him like a river, the inside of the cloak the color of his hair. In his arms, he carried a young girl that bore a strong resemblance to Nils.

"Ninian!" He cried out, running to the man. "Is she okay?!"

The man smiled kindly down at Nils. "I believe so. She was with some rather cruel men and I thought to intervene." He looked up at Lyn who was holding a look of surprise upon her face. "I was not wrong to step in, was I?"

"No, not at all," She said quietly. "You probably saved her life in doing so, Sir..."

"Eliwood. My name is Eliwood." He tipped his head forward slightly since Ninian was still in his arms. "I am the son of the Marquess of Pherae, Elbert."

Lyn stared. "The Marquess' son..." Eliwood smiled. "That's right. Uh...is there anywhere I can put this young woman down? I believe she just needs proper rest..."

"Over here, Sir!" Wil called and waved then into a dusty foyer. There was hardly anything left in the room; the windows were shattered and there was glass on the floor. However, a small couch had been left behind along with two chairs in the corner. After dusting it off quickly, it looked suitable for someone to take a short nap on. Eliwood gently laid Ninian down, his fingers accidentally brushing her cheek. Nils knelt down beside and took her hand, smiling gently down at his sister.

Eliwood smiled at the scene then looked over at Lyn. He held out a hand. "And may I ask your name, Milady?" She took his hand and shook it, smiling back. "My name is Lyndis...and I'm uh...Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

Eliwood raised his eyebrow. "Really?" Lyn nodded. "I see...you looked very troubled, Lady Lyndis." Eliwood gestured to the two chairs on the other side of the room. "I would very much like to hear your tale if you would care to recount it..." Lyn nodded and both of them went to the chairs.

Faren stepped out of the foyer to give Nils a chance with his sister, and to give Lyn and Eliwood a moment to speak. Wil was leaning against the wall, eyeing her. "Are they talking, Faren?"

"Yup...ah, we should tell the others to rest up a bit. I don't know if we'll be heading off later or not..." Wil nodded and he followed Faren to the doors of the castle that had remained opened. Wil smirked at the sound of Serra's voice. "I don't think we'll hear Serra and Sain with their verbal tirades tonight..." Faren giggled in agreement.

They could see Sain trying to ignore Serra by pretending to brush his horse and Serra, who was hard to ignore through anything, was shouting at him. Dorcas seemed to be amused by it, but showed no emotion on his face as he sat on the driver's seat alongside Matthew, who was positively grinning with a fresh blade of wheat grass in his mouth. Erk was also watching the scene as he leaned against the wagon, looking more annoyed than anything. Florina looked mildly frightened standing beside Huey shooting nervous glances at Lucius who just looked bewildered.

Faren's eyes rested on the spot where the man in purple robes had fallen. Apparently, Rath and Kent had dragged it away since they were nowhere in sight. A cold shiver ran through her as she remembered the emblem that had been stitched onto the front of the robes. Two swirls that united to form a triangular shape. She touched her shoulder gently and prayed it was merely a coincidence. A soft voice in the back of her mind insisted otherwise. _There is always a fine line between coincidence and destiny._

* * *

Author's Note: 

This chapter's title comes from Tia Dalma/Calypso's quote from Pirates 2 & 3. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It just fit. Anyway, a lot of you liked the length of Chapter 9, so I'm going to try to push for that again from now on. I hope you also enjoyed Lord Uther's letter to Serra. She's got such a big mouth...

I had trouble starting this one. I'd start a scene and lose momentum quickly. Not to mention it was rather hard to concentrate with a kitten climbing the walls and other interruptions. Let's hope writer's block is done with me for now. Oh, and anyone wondering the etymology on Rath's horse name, it is Native American for 'fire'. Until next time...


	12. Chapter 11: Caelin's Greeting

Author's Note: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem:**

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter 11: Caelin's Greeting

"That is an extraordinary tale, Lady Lyndis..." Eliwood spoke softly, leaning back against his chair. His gaze hovered steadily upon Lyn, taking in her words of her life over the past few weeks carefully. Lyn watched Eliwood from her seat in the dusty foyer, breathing softly with a rapid heartbeat. Her fingers twitched nervously as she tried to discern the young lord's expression, her mind racing with various thoughts. _Would this Lycian lord be like the Lord of Araphen, and cast her aside merely because of the blood that was in her veins? Would he denounce her tale on the spot?_

Lyn held her breath for a moment. The foyer was silent, save for the twittering of birds from outside the windows and the soft breathing of Nils' sister on the nearby couch. Lyn had forgotten they were there; Ninian was still unconscious and Nils had been sitting quietly beside his sister, not taking his eyes off her. Lyn slowly let out her breath and Eliwood spoke again, his voice, to Lyn's surprise, was kind.

"I believe your tale, Lyndis. It is strange, but not impossible."

Lyn stared at Eliwood in shock. "You...actually believe me, Sir Eliwood"?

He smiled gently and stood up. "Please...just call me Eliwood. Moreover, yes, I do. For one thing, you have Lord Hausen's—your grandfather—eyes. Which, I believe if I remember the portrait of Lady Madelyn correctly...is the color of your mother's eyes as well."

Lyn stood shakily to her feet and clasped her hands in front of her as she spoke quietly. "You know my grandfather...?"

"Aye, in a way." Eliwood turned toward the window, gazing out at the sunny afternoon day. "My father and he are good friends. And also..." He glanced back at Lyn, clasping his hands behind his back. "Lord Hausen sent my father a message not long ago, stating that he had a granddaughter by the name of his deceased wife...Lyndis."

Lyn felt tears in her eyes but blinked them back with effort. Eliwood continued to speak.

"He said his daughter married a man of Sacae and that his granddaughter shared that blood. And from what I've learned of the people of Sacae in my studies..." Eliwood turned to face Lyn, smiling a friendly smile. "Is that the people of Sacae, proud of their heritage, tell no lies."

Lyn smiled a small smile at Eliwood. "Yes...yes, it is true. I could not taint the blood that my father has given me by spoiling it with lies. I...I thank you, Eliwood." Lyn bowed her head slightly. "I did not expect a Lycian noble to be so courteous to me...a Sacaen nomad."

"You speak of it as if it has happened to you before..." Lyn heard a note of concern in his voice. "Would you like my assistance? I can speak on your behalf to the other lords..."

"That is very kind of you, Eliwood...but this is something that I must do. I have already involved enough people in my name."

"I see...and I understand." He extended a hand toward Lyn, which she shook firmly. "I will be remaining in Kathelet for a couple of weeks along with a friend of mine on business. If you need any help at all, Lyndis...please let me know. I am on your side."

"I shall!" Lyn smiled gratefully at him. "I hope your business here goes well, Eliwood."

"Ah, so do I." He rubbed the back of his head, looking doubtful. "Kathelet has been without a Marquess for a while. I am here as a representative of Pherae to help the people determine a new one. As you can see..." He waved his hand around the room, indicating the abandoned castle they now stood in. "There has not been one for quite a while and the people are ready for another one."

"I find it odd that a Marquess would abandon his post considering the...luxuries he obtains with the position." Lyn chose her words carefully in order not to offend Eliwood.

"I agree with that sentiment, Lyndis...it is odd that a man would do that." He put a hand to his chin as he glanced at Nils. "Perhaps it has to do with a group called the Black Fang that roams near here. I am willing to bet that it was them that were after these two."

Lyn looked down at Nils, seeing his face had paled slightly. He kept his eyes adverted from her gaze and instead focused on his sister's face. Eliwood sighed quietly. "And now I am afraid I must depart, Lyndis." He looked at her sheepishly. "I have kept my companion waiting for far too long. I am surprised that he is not already here looking for me considering his short temper."

Lyn laughed and walked with Eliwood to the door of the foyer. "I see. Your friend should have better control over his temper. But send my apologies with you since I have taken up much of your time."

Eliwood waved his hand as if to wave the remark away. "Oh, it was my pleasure. I am glad that I got to help and to meet you." He looked down at Nils. "I hope your sister recovers soon, Nils. My regards to her." Nils nodded meekly and Eliwood bowed to Lyn again before stepping out of the room.

Eliwood stepped out into the cool hallway, his cloak swishing behind him. A hand to his chin as he walked slowly on the stone floor, his thoughts ran over about that day's events. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he bumped into someone who gasped loudly.

"Oh!" Faren stumbled a bit, grabbing ahold of the stone wall to balance herself. She straightened herself up and smiled embarrassingly at Eliwood. "I'm sorry, sir! I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the walkway like that..."

"No Milady, I should be the one to apologize." He rubbed his head, smiling sheepishly again. "I was lost in my own thoughts and did not look where I was going." He tipped his head forward and Faren felt herself flush with embarrassment.

Eliwood lifted his head and studied Faren for a moment. "You're...Faren, correct? Lyndis' tactician?"

"Ah...yes, yes I am."

"I see...I think you did a good job of directing your comrades, today." Eliwood smiled and gestured for Faren to walk with him. She stepped beside the lord.

"T-thank you...but it was really nothing, Milord."

"Not everyone can keep their cool in battle to guide people, Faren. You're surprisingly young for a tactician as well...it seems like you've been doing this a long time."

Faren stayed silent. Eliwood stopped at the door of the castle, the voices of Lyndis' Legion floating in. Faren stopped beside him and he gave her a friendly smile again.

"When your adventure with Lyndis is over, Lady Faren...you should consider coming to Pherae. We would be grateful for someone of your skills." He bowed his head and with a wave of his hand, stepped outside.

Faren stared after him, feeling quite embarrassed. _I don't think I deserved all those compliments, _she thought. _He was probably being nice, saying all those things. I doubt that he would accept me since I have no proper credentials that a tactician should have. _She turned to walk back to the foyer when Wil's voice called after her.

"I heard Lord Eliwood talking to you, Faren." Wil strode up beside her, grinning. "That's a mighty good offer he made you, you know. Pherae is a good place, ruled by a good man."

Faren smiled slightly at Wil as they walked. "You seem to know a lot about Pherae, Wil. Is that where you come from?"

He smiled a forced smile at her. "Yes, yes. I come from Pherae. But ah...let's not talk about that right now. Let's see if that girl has woken up yet." He grabbed Faren by the wrist and pulled her gently toward the foyer. Sensing that Wil obviously did not want to talk about it, she allowed herself to be pulled along.

* * *

Ninian slowly opened her eyes, staring unfocusedly at the ceiling above that was covered in dust. She blinked a few times and heard a soft gasp beside her. She turned her head slightly to the right and smiled as her brother's face came into view. 

"Ninian!" He clasped her hand gently, smiling warmly at her. "I'm so glad you're finally awake!"

"And I am glad you are safe, brother..." she squeezed his hand gently. "But how did this come to be...? The last I remember was a group of vicious men..."

"A man named Eliwood rescued you, Ninian..." Nils said gently. "And I was found by Lady Lyn and her friends!"

At the sound of her name, Lyn appeared at the foot of the couch. She smiled gently at Ninian who sat up and bowed her head quickly.

"Milady, I cannot thank you enough for rescuing my brother...and myself. We are in your debt..."

"Please, don't worry about that..." Lyn said gently. "We're just glad you two are safe. Are you hurt anywhere, Ninian?"

Ninian looked down at her left foot. "Ah...my ankle was twisted when I tried to run from those men..."

"We'll get Serra, our cleric to heal you." Lyn looked over at the doorway as Faren and Wil came into the room. Wil smiled broadly at everyone. "Well, it looks like the young girl has awakened! Did I just overhear you saying we needed Serra, Lyn? I can go get her if you like."

Lyn nodded and Faren stepped out of Wil's way as he turned from the room. Faren smiled gently at Ninian who looked at her with apprehension. Lyn put a hand on Faren's shoulder and smiled at Ninian. "Ninian, this is Faren. She's our tactician."

Ninian nodded politely. Faren glanced over Ninian's outfit. "I like your outfit, Ninian. It's really unique."

"Oh..." The girl flushed, obviously not used to hearing compliments. "Thank you, Milady...I know it is unusual...my brother and I are traveling performers. Nils is...he plays the flute and I...I dance."

"You really dance? Your clothes look a little different from typical dances, though..." said Lyn, leaning against the wall.

"Ninian dances to honor life." Nils blurted out before his sister could speak. She gazed at him for a moment, but didn't say anything. "It's a sacred dance...that's why she's dressed differently."

Faren clapped her hands. "That sounds wonderful! When your ankle gets better, will you show us one day?" Ninian's face flushed again and she nodded meekly.

At that moment, Serra burst into the room looking just as angry as she had been outside. She was followed by Wil who smiled nervously at a questioning look Faren gave him, and Lucius who smiled pleasantly.

As Serra tended to Ninian, Lucius walked over to Lyn and tipped his head forward in a small bow. "Hello again, Lady Lyndis. May I ask you what your plans are? Your knight Kent has told me that you are the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin..."

Lyn nodded. "Yes. We are on our way to Caelin. It is getting late in the afternoon, though, so I believe we shall rest here tonight so Ninian may recover more as well."

Ninian looked up at the sound of her name. "Milady? Are you saying we..."

Lyn smiled. "I am. I think you two should come with us. I'm afraid that those men will come after you again, and you two will be safer with us than on your own. And if you're worried about money, we'll pay you for your performances to the troupe!" Lyn didn't see Faren's face behind her twitch nervously.

"That would be great, Lady Lyn!" Nils jumped up in excitement and nearly knocked Serra over. "Oops...sorry...I promise, Lady Lyn, we'll give you guys wonderful performances that will lift up your spirits!"

"Great!" Lyn grinned and Faren and Wil nodded.

"Then I wonder if I may impose upon you as well, Milady Lyndis..." Lucius' voice flowed coolly through the room and the sound of it made Serra jerk a little. "I would like to accompany you as well."

"Are you sure, Lucius? If Kent has told you my heritage, then you must also know that we are in danger everywhere we go..."

"I know...but I also wish to see these children safely there...and not to mention I am traveling to Caelin myself."

"Well..." Lyn glanced at Faren who nodded. "Okay, Lucius. You're welcome to join us!" He bowed his head as Lyn turned to Faren and smiled sheepishly. "Wow...this company has gotten so big...we'll need to introduce everyone to our newest companions, Faren!"

Faren nodded, smiling as she saw Nils clasping his sister's hand and talking excitedly to her. Ninian nodded, smiling softly back.

* * *

Eliwood walked slowly, a hand on his rapier that was belted at his side and his head mixed with many different thoughts. _Lyndis. Marquess Caelin. Black Fang. Kathelet's Marquess. Ninian. _He shook his head slightly as the girl's face was pictured in his head. He doubted he would ever see her again and felt slightly saddened at that prospect. He thought she had been quite pretty, even though he had not seen the color of her eyes. A loud growl made his head snap up out of his thoughts and he could not help but break out into a grin. 

A few feet from him stood his companion and best friend, Hector. Hector's blue eyes glared at Eliwood in anger, a large axe that had a wolf's head carved into the handle was thrown over his shoulder. Eliwood stopped a few feet from Hector and smiled sheepishly.

"Hullo, Hector..."

"Don't 'hullo' me, Eliwood!" Hector bellowed, his free first clenched angrily. "Where the hell have you been all day?! There was a damn battle around us!"

"Ah...I know, my friend. It was the Black Fang and Marquess Caelin's granddaughter's army."

Hector's face softened a little. "That was the Marquess' granddaughter's group...?" He put a hand to his chin and half muttered to himself. "So that girl was..."

"Pardon your mutters, Hector, but we really should get walking to the inn." Eliwood grinned as Hector shot him a glare but started walking with him.

"You're telling me to hurry up? Who's been gone half a day?! You haven't told me where you've been!"

"I was helping a young woman who the Black Fang had accosted." Eliwood said simply, striding along. "It was really chance that I happened upon her. Lucky for me, only one man guarded her."

"I see...figures. Your chivalry made me bored out of my skull all day."

Eliwood smiled. "I am sorry, my friend. If you were so bored, why did you not join the battle today?"

Hector snorted. "You know my reputation, Eliwood. Uther wants me to try to control my impulses since I'm next in line for Marquess if he does not take a wife and have a child."

"Or maybe..." Eliwood said slowly, smirking. "Maybe the real reason is...is that he is an older brother trying to warn his younger brother to be more careful."

Hector rolled his eyes but grinned. "If that will make you feel better, Eliwood, fine! Now...about Marquess Caelin's granddaughter...uh...are we assisting them in any way?"

"I know this will disappoint you, Hector, but no, we are not. She feels that she has involved too many people in her cause. Besides, we have our own work to do, whether you like it or not!"

Hector scowled. "I hope that these damn people have an idea who they want as Marquess. I hate these kinds of things."

"I know you do, my friend," Eliwood smiled as they reached the inn. He glanced up and saw that one of the second-story windows had a long crack in it. "But it is our duty as the heirs to the Marquess throne." He grasped the handle and pulled the door open.

Hector made a look of disgust. "I'd rather be in the field fighting than be an old codger on a seat in a castle with nothing interesting to do."

* * *

"And this is Wil, our archer!" Faren had grabbed Wil by the arm and pulled him to stand in front of Ninian and Nils who were sitting by each other on the couch, looking bewildered. He grinned and waved at the siblings. "Hello there, you two! Don't worry, we'll all take good care of you-Ah!" 

Ninian put a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggling as she looked down at Wil on the floor. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He pushed himself up and gave a playful punch on Faren's shoulder, still grinning. "That was for dropping me, Faren!"

She shrugged, throwing him back a smile. "I was just making sure you weren't using me to support all your weight, Wil!" He laughed and waved at the siblings before striding out of the room. Faren put a hand on her chin. "Well, I think you two have met everyone...you met Florina, Dorcas...Lucius...Kent...Sain!" Faren dropped her hand from her face as she saw the green knight leaning against the door frame. He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello, smart girl. You couldn't possibly have forgotten dear old Sain, have you? And it's night time!" He gestured out the window at the evening sky. "I almost went to bed without properly meeting Nils' sister..."

Sain strode over to the siblings, smiling down at Ninian who smiled back nervously. Without a word, he took her hand and gently kissed it. He glanced up at her, winking. Ninian flushed and Nils glared over Ninian's shoulder at him.

"You're quite beautiful, Ninian..." Sain murmured, his lips still near Ninian's hand, brushing against it as he spoke. "And I hear that you are a dancer...perhaps you could do me the honor of a pri—ow!!" Sain suddenly jerked up as Faren grabbed his ear and pulled. Nils burst into a grin as Ninian scooted closer to her brother, relieved to be free of Sain.

Faren dragged Sain across the room to the door, ignoring his "Ow, ow, ow"'s of protest. She released his ear at the door and gave him a shove. "Now, now, Sain!" She called after him. "You have to control yourself! It's when you act like that, it gives Serra reason to yell at you!"

Faren turned back to the siblings and sat down on the chair she had pulled up in front of the couch. Nils was still grinning and Ninian still looked embarrassed. Faren smiled helpfully at her. "If he ever bothers you again, you let anyone know, Ninian. Sain loves women, but he can be rather flirtatious sometimes. And I can assure you," she added. "That no one else in the company is like that."

Ninian nodded, smiling a small smile. "Ah...thank you, Lady Faren..." She seemed to relax more now that Sain was gone and Nils rested against her as well. Faren watched the two for a moment before speaking again.

"You two are very close, aren't you?"

Nils looked up Faren and nodded a little. "I don't know what I'd do without Ninian," He said truthfully and Ninian smiled gently. "We're all each other have in the world..."

"That's very sweet..." Faren leaned back against her chair, entwining her fingers together. Finally, she decided that she would ask them the question that had entered her mind the moment she had heard Nils' story.

"Ah...Nils...Ninian?" She asked timidly. "Um...why were you being chased by the Black Fang?"

She looked up at the siblings and saw them exchange a look between them. Was it a look of worry?

"If you're not comfortable telling me, that's fine." Faren said quickly. "I was just curious...I've heard that the Black Fang is...bad." _And it seems I've got a connection to them, _she thought, remembering the symbol on the shaman's robes and her own tattoo.

At the sound of Ninian's voice, Faren lifted her head. "We...have special abilities, Lady Faren. It was because of these abilities that we were chased down."

"What sort of abilities are they?"

"When something poses a threat to us, we can sense it approach...but we can't do anything to stop it. We're powerless." Nils finished the sentence with a slight hint of guilt in his voice.

After brief moments of silence of letting the information sink in, Faren spoke again. "You two do not have to worry about that anymore." She cracked a smile. "You have Lyndis' Legion guarding you. You warn us...and we'll protect you."

Ninian stared at Faren a moment before smiling. "Yes, Milady!" Nils echoed her smile and nodded in agreement before yawning suddenly.

Faren laughed and stood up. "Well, it has been an eventful day...no wonder you're tired." She strode over to the door and turned back to face the two siblings. "You two can sleep in here if you like...and you can pick someone from the legion to stay with you for safety."

Nils and Ninian looked at each other. Nils nodded slightly and smiled back at Faren. "Um...would you mind staying in here with us, Lady Faren? You and Lady Lyndis? We feel more comfortable around you two..."

Faren nodded, smiling again. "Of course! Let me go get Lyn and our sleeping pallets..." She hurried out the door, feeling happy; the thoughts of the Black Fang were far away from her mind now.

* * *

Almost a month ago, Lyn had no idea that she had another relative in the world. Almost a month ago, she had no idea that someone was just as lonely as she was without her family. The road to Caelin had been long and hard, and Lyn had been put through trial after trial with her new companions by her side. Now, as entered across the border into Caelin's territory, she felt a wave of relief washing over her. 

"This is...Caelin..." She breathed, her eyes traveling over the fields and forests that her eyes could see. There were small remnants of the blue mountains of Bern here and at the edges of the remnants made parts of the terrain rocky with ridges and hills. Forests dotted the edges here and there and the patches of open grass reminded her of the wide open fields of Sacae that she had just left.

She jumped down from the wagon that had stopped momentarily and took a few steps beyond where Kent and Sain sat upon their horses, discussing the quickest route to Caelin Castle. She didn't notice Rath watching her out of the corner of his eye as she was too busy taking in the land, nor did she see Florina watching her curiously from atop her Pegasus. Faren smiled at Lyn and glanced back at the people in the wagon behind her.

Ninian and Nils had taken seats close to Faren and Lyn; the siblings had become rather attached to both of them. Dorcas had his usual seat by the back flap of the wagon and Erk sat atop some crates with a book in his lap as usual. Every once in a while he would lift his head to glare in Serra's direction, who was sitting in between Wil and Ninian. She would try to encourage the dancing girl to talk fashion, but Ninian had stuttered and stated that she wasn't into fashion as much as Serra, causing her to become grouchy once again. Lucius, the young feminine-looking monk was also reading, glancing up occasionally to peer at the sky beyond the two females that sat at the driver's seat. He had remained particularly quiet since every time he talked, he noticed dirty looks being shot at him from Serra. Matthew, the last one riding in the wagon, was laying comfortably between two crates, his usual bit of wheat grass in his mouth.

"Oi, are we there yet, Faren?" Matthew sat up as he felt the wagon no longer moving.

"Well, we're in the territory at least," Faren called back as she watched Kent and Sain. "I believe Kent and Sain are discussing the best way to go from here."

"I hope so!" Serra exclaimed, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's getting rather stuffy in here."

"Then perhaps you should stop talking and that will stop most of the hot air from coming in," said Matthew jokingly, winking at the siblings who put their hands over their mouths to muffle thei giggles. Wil felt Serra tense up beside him then relax as she glared outside the wagon. Erk shook his head and turned another page in the book.

Ninian looked at Nils, smiling a little. "I wonder what Caelin is like, brother...I hope it's peaceful."

Nils nodded in agreement, his mind not on Caelin at the moment. He felt cold shivers running down his back again, just like when he and Ninian came upon the inn and were cornered by the Black Fang. He felt the coldness spreading through his body and he squeezed his hands to try to stop it. It was futile as the coldness lay claim to his fingers. He looked up at Ninian in terror and saw that she had the same look on his face.

"Faren! Lyndis! Danger approaches!"

"What?" Faren turned around to look at Ninian and Nils, meeting both of their frightened faces. "You sense danger?"

"Yes!" Ninian looked around for Lyn and saw her a few feet away from the knights. She could feel that the danger covered the entire legion, but most urgently...Lyndis...Ninian scrambled as best as she could to get out of the wagon, but her dress prevented her legs from moving a lot as well as her twisted ankle. Giving up, she screamed out loudly: "_LYN DON'T MOVE_!"

Lyn stopped in her tracks and looked back at Ninian in confusion. She saw the terror on her face along with Nils who was standing up beside her. Faren looked confused and worried, and then her face paled as her eyes were suddenly focused on something in the sky. Lyn was about to inquire what was wrong when she heard a 'thok' sound in front of her. She turned around and looked down, gasping at what she saw.

A large arrow bolt, too large for the average bow laid at the spot where Lyn had almost stepped. She felt her legs give out under her and she sank to the ground where she stood. She could hear everyone calling her name frantically and she felt two pair of strong arms on each side of her lift her effortlessly to her feet.

"Milady Lyn?" Kent's worried voice drifted into her right ear. "Are you alright?! Are you injured?"

"Lady Lyn!" Sain's voice, usually so carefree was now full of fear and worry in her left ear. "Speak to us!"

"L-Lyn...?" She could hear Florina's voice somewhere, but couldn't make out where. All she could see was the bolt on the ground, where she would have been. At last a face drifted into view to block the bolt. It was Rath's handsome face, his eyes narrowed in worry up at her.

"Lyn? Lyn...can you hear me?" His quiet voice soothed around her and jarred her back to the present. Lyn put a hand on her head and steadied herself on her feet on her own. She bent down and picked up the bolt.

"Thank you for your concern, everyone.." She murmured softly. "But I'm fine..." Lyn turned around and saw that everyone that was in the wagon had climbed out, watching Lyn with concern. Nils and Ninian stood in the front, clasping each other's hands.

"Thank you...both of you..." Lyn murmured softly, gazing at the siblings. Ninian nodded, still looking terrified.

"The danger is not over yet, Milady...it is all around us!"

Faren glanced around and took the bolt from Lyn's hands and examined it. "This is a ballista bolt." She said at last, looking up at Kent and Sain. "Ballistae are common here?"

Kent and Sain exchanged a look before Kent spoke. "Only in war time, Milady...Lady Lyn, we must prepare for battle. If they have a ballista, then we must be prepared. They are most likely beyond those ridges and forests." Kent pointed to the south where she could see a small forest area among ridges.

Faren studied the area and turned to Florina. "Florina, you must stay aground. We won't be able to see the ballistae until we're pretty close and they will target you first!"

Florina nodded meekly but looked grateful. "Sh-should I stay and guard the wagon, then...?"

Faren nodded. "That's a good idea. You can stay and protect Ninian and Nils and Dorcas will help you..." She looked over at the axe man for confirmation. He nodded his head and she glanced over at the rest of the legion. She felt a pull on her arm and suddenly heard Matthew whispering in her ear.

"Pardon me, Milady, but I believe this is a wonderful chance for me and my nimble fingers to work while the fighting goes on."

Faren rolled her eyes. "Matthew, you can't go looting people's homes!"

"I didn't mean that...but it'd be an added bonus, wouldn't it? Just trust me and allow me to go over to that village over there. "He pointed to the east where a group of buildings were. "Fighting is not the only skill we need to employ now..."

Getting his hints, Faren sighed and nodded. "Go then. But be safe!" Matthew grinned and put a new blade of wheat grass in his mouth before turning and dashing toward the villages. Wil looked at her questioningly, but she stopped him.

"Wil, can you use a ballista?"

"Um..." He looked around blankly and suddenly Faren realized that he probably had never seen one. _Maybe I should ask Rath instead..._

"It's a really big bow, right? I can do it." He finally said, not looking at all confident in himself. Faren nodded and turned to Lyn.

"We need to get moving Lyn before they target us again!" Lyn nodded and waved for everyone to start marching. Faren hung back and glanced back at the wagon as Ninian climbed back into it. Nils however, stayed outside and started walking to Faren.

"Nils, what are you doing? You should stay with your sister!"

"Please, Faren!" He grabbed her cloak and whispered. "I have more than one special ability, you know...it will help you this time, I know it!"

Faren bit her lip and quickly made her decision. "Fine! Let's go and stay with me, okay?" She grabbed his hand and quickly walked to catch up with the others. She suddenly heard a cry that sounded like Serra's voice.

"Look out! It's another bolt!"

Faren looked up and she could see the bolt flying steadily through the air, heading straight for her. She tried to will her legs to move but they had suddenly become like weights. As she felt that she was going to be hit, the bolt suddenly was blown around carelessly, as if by the wind. She looked around confusedly and felt a tugging at her hand. Looking at Nils, she could see the boy grinning.

"Did...did you do that, Nils?" He nodded.

"I can only do it so many times, Lady Faren...but I will be of help to you!" Faren nodded and clasped his hand tightly as they ran to join the end of the legion where the first of the battle had just started.

* * *

Matthew strode into the village casually, chewing the wheat grass in his mouth. So far, everything had gone well; he had gotten to the village without being detected by the unusual amount of soldiers standing at the entrance and it seemed that the word of an upcoming battle had not reached this area yet as the people were going about their daily business. At the sight of Matthew however, people threw him suspicious looks and hurried away from him. _Well, that's unexpected..._

He stepped inside a nearby inn; the room was lit by the sunlight that filtered through the windows and potted plants stood at either side of the door. He strode over to where a maid was sweeping the floor and at the sound of his approach she turned and jumped a little.

"Can I help you, mister?" She eyed him warily.

"Only want a bit of information to feed myself with, Madam." He bowed lowly and smiled at her kindly. She narrowed her eyes at him, and then went back to sweeping. He took that as a sign to ask.

"So...is it true that the Marquess Caelin is ill?"

"Of course it is," She snapped, sweeping over Matthew's feet, but he took little notice of it. "He's been sick for about a month now. A ghastly illness it is...didn't start 'til those rumors popped up."

Matthew stopped twirling the grass in his mouth. He pulled it out of his mouth and pocketed it. "And...if the Marquess is ill, who is taking over his duties?"

"Why, his brother of course. Lord Lundgren. Been upping the border security ever since he came into power."

"Hm...I see..." Matthew put a hand on his chin as he watched the woman scoop up the dirt on the floor. "So...the Marquess...his illness...was it sudden?"

The woman suddenly straightened up and looked at him suspiciously again. "You're asking a lot of questions, Sir. Who are you to be asking that?"

He held up his hands in defense. "Just a nosy passerby, ma'am." He turned from the room, leaving the woman to mutter about something. _Great..._he thought. _Sounds like there's more to this story than she's telling me..._Matthew stopped as he spied the older innkeeper by the counter. He stepped up to the counter, pulled out a handful of gold from his pocket, and laid it on the counter. The innkeeper looked at the gold in amazement then to Matthew.

"You don't want just a room, do you?" He asked weakly.

"Actually, I don't want a room at all." He said pleasantly. "Now sir...there's one hundred gold here. It can be yours if you can fill my needs on information."

The man looked hesitant and glanced around the room to see if anyone was listening. He then spoke in a low voice. "You mean about the Marquess and his brother, right?"

Matthew nodded and the man sighed and continued whispering in low tones. "Well...the Marquess announced that he had a granddaughter, right? Well, after that announcement, he suddenly became ill. Couldn't walk outside because he's so weak."

"Hmm..." Matthew pushed a gold coin to the innkeeper, leaning against the counter. "Sudden illness, eh? How sudden are we talking about?"

The innkeeper grabbed the coin and Matthew noticed how sweaty his hands had gotten. "Overnight sudden. The man became extremely weak. Unfortunately, he couldn't complete his business as Marquess anymore. So...so, his brother...Lundgren took over. And it's been hell ever since."

Matthew pushed another coin toward the innkeeper and he grabbed it. "Hell, you say? Why's that?"

The innkeeper mopped his brow under his bushy black hair and whispered even quieter. "The man has sent soldiers into every village. Not guards, mind you, soldiers that are ready for war. You can't talk out in the open like you used to anymore with them here. If they hear you speaking of Lord Lundgren..." He looked around fearfully and Matthew pushed him two more pieces of gold.

"He silences people."

"Yes...many of the nobles that were allied with Lord Hausen have...disappeared."

Matthew pushed another coin toward him and whispered as well. "So it's accurate to say that Lundgren is poisoning his brother?"

The innkeeper stared at Matthew fearfully. "I...I did not say that, sir."

"But you implied it."

"Imply I did. But you shan't hear those words escape from my lips. I've a wife and child to think about."

"Indeed." Matthew pushed three more coins toward him. "I hear there are rumors that appeared when the Marquess took ill. What are these...rumors?"

The innkeeper looked at Matthew pleadingly, obviously not wanting to say more. Matthew pushed another coin toward him and said gently, "This is the last of my questions, sir. Please..."

"...Lundgren's soldiers have said that an imposter is coming to here to Caelin, along with two of the Marquess' supposedly loyal knights. Now please, sir...I've said too much..."

Matthew pushed the rest of the gold toward the man. "You've said enough to satisfy me, sir. Thank you for taking the time to feed my curiosity." He pulled his cloak around him and stepped out of the inn. As he closed the door, he saw out of the corner of his eye, the innkeeper slumping down on the chair behind the counter.

Matthew sighed and pulled his wheat grass out of his pocket and stuck it back in his mouth. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he quickly made way for the way out. His gaze drifted over to two men standing and talking to a woman, holding lances stiffly and armored much more than a usual town guard. He quickened his pace and wondered how the others were fairing.

* * *

"Haah!!" Sain sunk in his lance deep into the archer's back atop the strange contraption of a ballista. He staggered for a moment before slumping over, blood pouring down his lance. Sain pulled his lance out and pushed the man's body aside. Wil stood up nervously and examined the ballista. It was a wooden platform that had a large bow attached on a mount. A pail held only one bolt left and Wil couldn't see anymore around it. 

"Alright..." He grabbed a bolt and with some difficulty, attached it to the bow. Sain's voice called over to him as he dealt with another enemy.

"Hey, you got the thing working yet?"

"I'm working on it!" Wil yelled back, locking the bolt into place. He looked up toward where the rest of their friends were. He could see Rath firing his arrows into an unsuspecting mage and Kent fighting with an axe man. He quickly glanced around and saw Faren with Nils toward the back of the group along with Erk and Lucius, both were firing blasts of magic at a nearby swordsman. Wil couldn't see Lyn herself, but he saw flashes of her green ponytail somewhere in the front.

Looking over to the left, he saw Serra was standing off to the side alone and fixing her dress. She wasn't paying attention to the man slowly coming up behind her with his sword raised and a sneering grin on his face.

"Dammit..." Wil muttered as he swung the ballista's bow toward the man and Serra. He tilted the bow and adjusted the height. _I hope this works..._He released the trigger and heard the whistling sound of the bolt take off.

_Thok._

Serra jumped to the side and shrieked as she spun around and saw the swordsman suddenly falling down to the ground with a bolt in his chest. She looked around in bewilderment until she saw Wil waving at her and pointing at the rest of the group, indicating to her to join them again. Without a moment's hesitation, she picked up the edge of her dress and scurried over to the rest of the group. Wil heard Sain chuckle.

"Maybe that will keep her in line now."

Wil rolled his eyes. "You lout, she could have been killed!" He jumped off the ballista. "And there's no reason to stick around this thing any longer...no more ammo."

"Right you are!" Sain waved his lance as Wil climbed up on his horse beside him. "Shall we join the others?"

Wil sighed as he notched an arrow to his bow, feeling grateful that he could hold it again. "Just go, Sain..."

* * *

A tall man in red knightly armor stood clutching a lance that had a strange blade fashioned at the end of it. He chortled through his dark brown mustache as he saw Lyn and Kent approaching him with their blades open. 

"Come, children! Lord Lundgren will reward Yogi greatly for bringing back your heads!" He swung the axereaver lance threateningly and stood his ground. Lyn and Kent stopped short of meeting him, both of their eyes on his lance. He guffawed.

"Terrified of my weapon, are you? Don't worry—I'll make it quick and painless!" He grabbed the handle with both hands and started to swing toward Lyn. She dropped to the ground and a burst of flame and light suddenly hit Yogi in the chest.

He gasped, dropping the lance and staggered backward a few steps, a gaping hole in his armor where the blast had hit him. His eyes watered and he glanced over and saw Erk and Lucius, emerging from behind Kent's horse. Both of them had their spell books open. He groaned and muttered, "Lord Lundgren..." before falling backwards.

Lyn sheathed her sword and looked at the mages. "Good work, you guys. Faren's plan worked." They both nodded and she looked around the field. "I hope that's all of them..."

"It is, Milady!" Sain called as he and Wil galloped over along with Rath. Faren, Nils, and Serra emerged from over a nearby bridge, Serra clutching onto Faren's arm tightly. Apparently, she still wasn't over the fact that she had almost been killed.

Kent looked down at the dead Yogi before looking up at Sain. He saw him looking at the man as well before meeting Kent's gaze. They both thought the same thing. Lyn saw their looks and put a hand on Kent's arm. "Kent...what is it?"

He sighed. "Lady Lyndis...I knew some of who we fought...Sain and I...we trained with them. And yet..." He closed his eyes. "They attacked us without hesitation. With no remorse."

"Good riddance, I say." Sain spoke up, his arms crossed as he sat upon his horse. "They are blackhearts who joined up with Lundgren. If you need any more comfort, there will be less resistance at the castle."

Kent looked up at Sain. "I hope you're right, Sain..."

Lyn looked down at Nils, his face dirty from taking a few falls. "Nils..." He looked up at her and she smiled at him. She bent down and hugged him tightly, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Thank you, Nils...you and Ninian saved my life by warning me...and I saw you save Faren's...thank you..."

Nils grinned at Lyn, returning her hug. "I won't let you down, Lady Lyn! And neither will Ninian!"

She smiled at him. "Wonderful." Faren nodded as well, smiling.

"Aw...did I miss another tender moment?"

Lyn and Faren looked up at Matthew who stood beside Florina on her Pegasus along with Dorcas and Ninian on the driver's seat of the wagon. Matthew jerked his head back. "I told them it was alright. Looks like I was right."

"So where were you during all this, Matthew?" Kent crossed his arms, looking angry. "We could have used your help."

"Why, I did help, Kent! As a specialist in all sorts of acquisitions, I acquired something that will no doubt shock your ears."

"You mean the village?" Faren asked him. "You got information?"

He nodded, suddenly looking grim. "I did. And it's not pleasant."

"Tell us, Matthew...Please." Lyn looked at him seriously and he sighed and nodded.

"Okay. The Marquess of Caelin is really ill. He's been sick for a month—about as long as Kent and Sain have been gone, correct?" He looked at the two knights who nodded in amazement. "He suddenly took sick...so suddenly, it shocked everyone. After some clues from the innkeeper, I deduced..." He took in a deep breath, looking at Lyn. "That some one is poisoning the Marquess."

There were a few gasps in the crowd and murmurs. Lyn stared in shock at Matthew and finally whispered, "Who could do such a thing...?"

"There's only one person that could do it, Lyndis..." Matthew said softly. "The same time the Marquess got sick, a lord took control of the castle as if it were his. If anyone is poisoning him, it's that man..."

"Lundgren." Faren finished for Matthew and he nodded. Lyn shook her head.

"How could someone do that to their own brother?! For power!? Is that all these Lycian nobles care about?!"

Rath's cool voice penetrated the air after Lyn's yell. "They have been corrupted by their position, Lyn. They do not know of life free of want of power. This is...all they know."

Florina spoke softly, "Um...why hasn't the villagers...why haven't they revolted?"

"They're frightened, " Matthew explained. "The man I spoke to was literally shaking as he spoke to me. Lucky for me I had enough gold." He put a hand on Wil's shoulder. "Sorry for that, by the way." Wil looked at him confusedly then put a hand to his moneybag on his belt. He made a face and glared at Matthew, stepping away from him.

"And what of the nobles? There were many nobles that were loyal to our Marquess." Sain looked at Kent for confirmation, but Matthew shook his head.

"They've disappeared. All those loyal to Lord Hausen are gone. Without nobles supporting them, the whisperings of common people mean nothing."

"This man is horrible..." Lyn wrapped her arms around herself and watched Nils climb beside Ninian to sit with her.

"And that's not the worst news..."

"What could be worse than what you've already said?!"

"Calm down, Serra. Stop shrieking. Anyway...There are soldiers around the villages now. And they've been spreading a rumor of an imposter coming to lay claim to Caelin. She is joined by two traitorous knights who left just before the Marquess became ill."

"What?!" Kent and Sain exclaimed at the same time. "We're not oath breakers! It's those cads that ally themselves with Lundgren who are the oath breakers!"

"How can I be an imposter..." Lyn muttered, clenching her hands. "I would never lay claim to something that wasn't mind! And all I want to see is my grandfather! I have no desire for titles!"

"If you had any proof to your lineage, it might go easier..." Erk said thoughtfully but Lyn shook her head.

"When my mother came from Lycia, she brought nothing with her..."

"But Lyn..." Faren put a hand on Lyn's shoulder. "Didn't Marquess Araphen say how much you looked like your mother? Even Eliwood said you have your grandfather's eyes!"

"But they'll say we'd have found a look-alike somewhere." Kent hung his head. "We are seen as betrayers of our knightly vows...our word means nothing. Our only hope at this point is to see Marquess Caelin..."

"We will." Lyn said firmly, looking around at everyone. "We will meet with my grandfather and stop Lundgren from killing him."

"That's wonderfully noble and all, Lyndis..." Matthew started. "But if we head for the castle, the roads are probably heavily patrolled and we're likely to be killed. We'll be dead before we reach your grandfather. We need a sort of plan."

Faren looked from Matthew to Kent. "Kent, how many days are we away from Caelin Castle?"

He thought for a moment. "About two days riding time at our current pace."

Faren put a hand to her chin. Matthew sighed and looked around. "If we going to come up with a plan, we should at least get out of plain sight...we'll be safer in the forest than out in the open."

"That's it!" Faren exclaimed loudly, making everyone jump. She turned to Kent, looking excited. "Kent, do you have a map of Caelin I could look at?"

He nodded and she grinned. "Great. Let's do what Matthew says and head into the forest to get out of view. I think I have an idea on how to get to Caelin Castle without too much trouble with the soldiers."

* * *

Author's Note: 

Writer's block wasn't as bad as last chapter...but I think this one went okay even though I've been sick while writing it. I know I changed Nils and Ninian's powers, but I wanted them to have some kind of role in battle and having Nils suddenly pull out his flute and play a quick ballad doesn't seem that realistic to me. Some of you were probably expecting the extra chapter, but after thinking about it, it didn't seem realistic to do here as well.

Next week's chapter might be later than usual because it's my birthday Monday. :P


	13. Chapter 12: Reunions in the Mist

Author's Note: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem:**

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter 12: Reunions in the Mist

The outer reaches of Caelin had become a battleground. Bodies of soldiers fallen in what they thought was Caelin's defense littered the ground. The afternoon sun shone brilliantly down upon them, highlighting them against the light green grass. Nearby the scene of death stood a clove of trees where if the dead could hear, they would be able to hear voices. In the clove stood Lyndis and her legion, some still scarred from the battle they had just emerged from with those that lay upon the ground cold. They surrounded the young brown-haired woman who called herself their tactician. She spoke of a plan to reach the final destination: Caelin Castle, where Lyndis' grandfather and great uncle await.

"According to the map, Caelin's forests and the remnants of Bern's mountains will give us enough cover to get to the castle without too much trouble from Lundgren's soldiers." Faren spoke as Matthew held up the map; she was pointing at the tree and mountain symbols. "And it should still take us about two days to get to the castle," Faren continued. "Kent, is there anything noteworthy we should know about the terrain we're heading into before we leave for it?"

"Well, there's--"

"Hold up there a minute, Faren!" Sain interrupted his companion's words and leaned in closer to the girl, his expression unusually serious. There was a small stream of dried blood down his face. "What about the rumors that Lundgren has spread around about us? We can't just expect to not run into any trouble here; he may have contacted the other Marquess' about us."

"I've thought about that, actually." Faren said simply. "I don't recall Matthew saying anything about additional forces from the other Marquess'. Right?" She looked at Matthew for confirmation, which he gave to her with a nod. "So even though he may have been spreading the rumors about us for a while now, he's probably only sent for reinforcements when he got word of us entering Caelin. Time is on our side for that, as it will take the messengers to the other Marquess' some time before reaching them."

"Well, if Lundgren spread the rumors about imposters in Caelin, then it's really possible for the rumors to have gotten to the other Marquess' territories already, right?" Wil asked as he nervously tapped his bow against the ground. There was a visible bandage around his right arm. Lyn, who stood beside him, had her arms crossed in front of her and looked grim.

"Yes, that's possible."

"What if they're already contemplating about sending aid? We could go back to Kathelet for Eliwood to assist us. He was sympathetic about us."

"That would be ideal, except for one thing." Faren's gaze went back and forth from Lyn to Wil. "Lyn's grandfather is being poisoned and has been for a month. It takes us at most five days to get to Kathelet. That is at least ten days wasted. Lyn's grandfather may be...it may be too late for him if we do that." Faren glanced away from Lyn as she saw the girl's eyes look to the ground. "Not to mention Lundgren will reinforce himself with many troops, and possibly with aid from the other Marquess'. It would be a good idea, Wil...if we had more time and not returning into a suicidal ambush."

"I suppose we'll have to put our trust in Eliwood if he encounters those rumors..." Lyn said softly, still gazing at the ground. "I think Faren's idea is a good one. Heading straight to Caelin would be our greatest benefit...and my grandfather's as well."

Faren smiled slightly, feeling a little relieved that Lyn had agreed to the plan. She looked at Kent who stood between Wil and Serra. "So Kent...will we run into anything if we take this path?" Faren stretched out a finger and redrew the path she had indicated earlier from their current position to Caelin Castle.

Kent studied the map for a moment, then at last spoke. "There is one possible obstacle." He looked at Sain seriously who glanced at the map and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Not that old dog..."

"Yes, Sain." Kent looked at Faren who had a look of confusion on her face at the knights' conversation. "About right here--" Kent leaned forward and pointed to a spot on the map that was near Caelin Castle. "Is General Eagler's estate. He was...mine and Sain's captain when we first became knights."

"If Lundgren is indeed calling on troops to surround himself from us, then it is more than likely that General Eagler has been contacted, right?" Lyn asked as she looked at Kent. He nodded slowly and Lyn looked at Faren, a worried expression on her face. "Is this really the best course, Faren?"

Faren studied the map before speaking. "Yes...There will be more troops on the main road than at General Eagler's estate. We'll have a greater chance of survival there."

Matthew cleared his throat. "Well, now..." His voice had a pleasant tone to it now and he smiled to show it was sincere. "Sounds like we've got a plan all worked out. What say we make a little head ground before night creeps upon us?"

Lyn nodded and started walking back to the wagon without a glance at anyone. Rath's gaze hovered after her a moment before turning and mounting his own horse. Kent and Sain climbed up on their horses, Sain winking at Faren as she passed by with Matthew. "Bravo, dear girl!" He whispered after her. She smiled slightly and felt an arm around suddenly drop around her shoulders.

"Jolly good tactics, Milady." Matthew's voice smoothly spoke into her ear. As she was about to respond before throwing off his arm, it was roughly pushed off her shoulders for her. Wil's face appeared next to Faren, staring at Matthew with a glare. Shrugging his shoulders as he placed a blade of wheat grass in his mouth, he said, "Meant no harm, really." He crawled into the wagon after that.

Faren glanced at Wil almost questioningly, seeing the blush upon his face before he stepped up after Matthew. She followed him and sat beside Lyn in the driver's seat. Glancing back behind her, she could see the siblings Ninian and Nils sitting as close to Faren and Lyn as they could. Nils saw her looking at him and gave her a friendly smile. She returned it and her eyes drifted over to where Erk was opening a book atop his usual perch, Serra staying silent for once as she watched Lucius across her warily, and Dorcas had his usual spot at the back edge of the flap.

The sound of Huey's wings flapping nearby made her turn around and saw that those on horseback were already walking deeper into the forest. Florina gently patted Huey's mane in comfort as she glanced back at them. Lyn was oddly silent, grasping Rain's reins. Faren picked up Renegade's reins and gave a tug, indicating that he should start walking after the others.

* * *

A loud groan of boredom erupted from Hector as he and Eliwood trudged back to the inn in Kathelet. "Eliwood, this was nonsense." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "They already had a man picked out—unanimous vote—there was no point for us coming here at all!" 

Eliwood chuckled at his friend's complaints, glancing up at the sky that was beginning to be stained with the colors of twilight. "Well, my friend, we were only doing our duty." He knew that wouldn't satisfy Hector, the proof of that shown as Hector rolled his eyes.

"Hmph. Duty. No wonder I'm a lout back home. I hate it." He trudged on in silence for a few moments before speaking again. This time, with a smirk. "At least we got in our practice bout. Beat you again, didn't I?"

Eliwood laughed, placing a hand on the inn's door handle. "I think your memory is a bit off, Hector. I seem to recall it being a draw." He pulled it open as he heard Hector's protest in the air.

"It was _not_ a draw, and you know it! I disarmed you twice!"

"And I disarmed you twice as well, my friend." Eliwood and Hector stepped into the inn that was lit by its usual candlelight chandelier. It swung gently from the brush of wind the door created when it was opened. As Hector closed the door behind the two, and Eliwood's eyes adjusted to the light, he could see a man standing at the bar talking to the innkeeper. The innkeeper glanced over at the two men and motioned in their direction for the man he was talking to. The man glanced over, stepped off his barstool, and strode over to Eliwood and Hector.

At first sight, Eliwood knew immediately the man was a messenger. He had a red traveling cloak thrown about his shoulders that hid brown armor underneath. Even though his hood was up, Eliwood could still make out the frightened and tired expression on the man's face.

"Lords Eliwood and Hector, I presume?" He asked, slightly breathless. Eliwood nodded and Hector stepped up beside him, narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the man.

"What do you want with us?"

"F-Forgive me, my lords," he spoke timidly and bowed his head slightly. "I was sent here to deliver a message to the people in charge here in Kathelet from Caelin. The innkeeper kindly told me that it was best to give it you, lest you've already picked a Marquess."

"Oi, they have." Hector yawned and started walking toward the bar. "He's somewhere in town, by the market I believe."

"Wait a minute, sir!" Eliwood put a hand on the messenger's arm which made him jump. "Sorry—but did you say that message was from Caelin?"

"Aye, I did."

"What does it pertain to, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Well..." The messenger hesitated and glanced in Hector's direction. Hector already had a glass of mead in front of him and eyed the man warily as he took a big gulp. The messenger turned back to Eliwood. "I s'pose there's no harm...well...Lord Lundgren has sent me—and a few others, mind you sir, I can't go to all the territories—to deliver messages about imposters coming to usurp the throne from his brother."

"Imposters?" Eliwood raised an eyebrow at the man. "Hm...go on, sir."

"Only if I rest my feet, sir." And without a word from Eliwood, he plopped down into the nearest chair. He rubbed the bottom of his boots. "Ah...now...the imposters...supposedly there is a woman that claims to be Lord Hausen's granddaughter and she's come to lay claim on the title since Lord Hausen has gone ill. Lord Lundgren's been tellin' everyone it's impossible that his brother has a granddaughter!"

Eliwood stared at the man. The man went on. "Also, a pair of knights seem to be in on the scheme as well; two of the loyalist Caelin has in her employ! Lord Lundgren is requesting assistance from the other Marquess' to stop the imposter from arriving at Caelin Castle. They should be near, if not already at the border to Caelin now..."

Eliwood just stared at the man, his mind reeling with thoughts. _Lyn...she couldn't have been lying to me, could she? No...she is from Sacae, and they never lie. Sacaens would rather die than have a lie on their conscious. Lundgren must be spreading lies in order to get them cornered. _Eliwood glanced over at Hector who was watching him as he downed the last of his mead. _Lyn said she didn't want my help, but...I feel like I cannot ignore this._

Eliwood stood up and looked down at the messenger. "Sir, what Lundgren has told you is a lie. The woman heading to Caelin is no imposter. She truly is the granddaughter of your lord; I have seen it in her eyes."

To his surprise, the man smiled. He was missing a tooth. "I had a feeling that were the truth...no one's really liking Lundgren in charge anyway..." The man stood up and stretched his arms. "So what would you have me do, Lord Eliwood?"

Hector slid off his barstool and clapped a hand on the man's shoulder, which made him jump again. "Are there any places that you haven't gone to yet?" The man nodded. "Okay, here's what you do: Go to them and tell them to stay out of Caelin's affairs, okay? This inheritance dispute should be dealt with just the parties involved."

The man nodded meekly, backing up toward the door. "Very well...ah...what about the other territories that the other two messengers have to go to?"

"Which ones are those?"

"Let's see...I have Kathelet, Tuscana, and Araphen...Sema has Ostia, Thria, and Laus...and Tury has Santaruz, Tania, and Pherae."

"Okay then." Hector clapped his hands and smirked before Eliwood could utter a word. "This will work out good. You continue onward to your two; Eliwood and I shall handle the rest. Now go!" The man jumped and quickly grasped the door handle before thrusting the door open, and and ran out into the darkening twilight.

Hector looked back at Eliwood. "Sorry I stole your thunder there, Eliwood...but I had a feeling that you wanted it like this, right?"

Eliwood nodded. "This may be the best course. I feel sympathy for Lyn, but the least we can do is prevent the other Marquess' from sending aid to Lundgren. I suppose you take Ostia, Thria, and Laus and I shall take the other three?"

Hector nodded and hit his fist into the palm of his hand. "Good. I've wanted to slap Eric around a bit." Eliwood laughed and they followed the messenger out into the night. As they approached their horses, Eliwood patted Hector's shoulder.

"Ride safely, my friend."

"And you as well, Eliwood."

* * *

Despite the fact that the sun had risen about four hours ago, the nightly fog that Lycia and Sacae shared in still hovered in Caelin as Lyndis, Faren, and the rest of the legion made their way slowly and carefully through the wood on horses and on foot. Their wagon had been abandoned at the campsite that morning since they were heading into a thicker part of the wood. Everyone that had been riding in the wagon walked, save for Ninian and Nils. Nils sat behind Faren on Renegade, his arms around her waist and Ninian sat behind Lyn on Rain. 

Faren patted Nils' hands gently and smiled back at him over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Nils..." She said soothingly. "We will be fine. We're ready just in case of a surprise attack." After hearing those words, he smiled back and loosened his tight grip around her waist.

"Is that why you told everyone to have their weapons ready?" He asked her timidly and she nodded. According to Kent, General Eagler's estate was not that far from the boundary of the forest. With that in mind, Faren had instructed everyone to hold onto his or her weapons in case of an ambush. It would be highly likely there would be one, considering the fog that lay around them.

Glancing around, she saw that everyone had followed her advice; Kent and Sain both had their hands on their lances as they lead the way at the head of the legion. Lyn followed behind them on her horse, her hand on the Mani Katti's hilt. Rath was riding in the very back along with Florina, both of them having one hand on their reins and the other on their weapons. Between Rath and Faren were those that had to walk; Dorcas had both of his hand axes in his hands, walking stiffly as his gaze focused on the light that was coming from the edge of the forest. Wil walked near Faren and Renegade, his hands had already strung up an arrow on his bow and were holding them together tightly. Erk was between them, clutching a tome with a magical symbol on it, his light face looking paler through the misty fog. Lucius and Serra walked behind those three; Serra looked like she wanted to hit Lucius with her stave; and Lucius nonchalantly clutching his light colored tome with a different colored symbol on it than Erk's. Matthew followed behind them, his hands behind his head as he walked with wheat grass in his mouth. Clutched in his hands were small curved daggers.

As Faren turned her head around to face forward again, she caught sight of Lyn's face. She noticed that Lyn's face looked grim. _No wonder Lyn looks so grim, _Faren thought. _We're finally nearing Caelin...hopefully being able to reach her grandfather in time._

"We're approaching the edge of the forest." Kent called back to the tactician. Faren felt Nil's arms slightly tighten around her waist again. Kent's voice floated back to them again. "Be ready everyone."

As she nudged Renegade through the last pair of trees that framed the exit, she and the others emerged into a thicker cloud of fog than what was in the forest. Squinting her eyes, she could make out the shapes of Kent and the others ahead of her. Further ahead of them, she thought she could make out the faint outlines of buildings.

"Ugh..." Came Serra's voice behind her. "I can't see a thing out here!"

"Shh!" Matthew's voice came next. "Shut your bloody mouth...you'll get us killed!"

"This is odd..." Kent murmured ahead of them. Lyn and Faren exchanged a look before Lyn asked in a soft voice, "What's odd?"

"Ah...General Eagler's estate should be farther up...I don't recognize the buildings in front of us." A moment later, Faren could see Kent rummaging through his pack for the map. As he pulled it out, Sain snatched it out of his hands and looked at it.

"There's no sign of this on the map...are you sure we're not by Eagler's place?"

"That's an old map you got there, laddie."

At the sound of the new voice, everyone tensed up and held their weapons tightly. Faren felt Nils' hands tighten around her waist more and she could see the map that Sain had held in his hands float down forgotten onto the ground. He clutched his lance and looked around wildly, but Kent had his gaze focused ahead toward the buildings. As she listened, Faren could hear the heavy footsteps of someone that was dressed in heavy armor. A few seconds passed, and now everyone was looking where Kent was gazing as a giant hazy figure began to materialize in the fog.

The figure stepped out of the fog and Faren could not help but start to feel extremely nervous. The figure was encased in silver armor of a general, golden lines formed around the edges of the armor to create curling designs. The armor looked thick, covering the man's arms, shoulders and down past his hips. A long red and green skirt-like cloth covered the armor on his legs. Around his waist was a medium-sized axe clipped tightly and in his armored hands, he held a long silver lance that had designs swirled onto the tip. The only part of the man that was not covered in armor was his head. This man, a man of fifty years had no hair on his head and his lightly tanned face held a few creases around his eyes that gave away his age. His brows were narrowed and his mouth was pressed into a tight line as he gazed upon Sain and Kent in front of him.

Kent and Sain sat atop their horses, staring down with wide eyes at the general in front of them. At last, Kent dared to speak.

"You're...you're Lord Wallace..."

"Aye, that I am." Wallace gripped his lance tightly, looking back and forth between Kent and Sain still. As far as Faren could tell, the man had not spared a moment to glance behind them at their other companions.

"Wait a minute!" Sain's voice pulled Wallace's gaze to him. "You're retired! I heard you were sowing fields and planting dandelions!"

Wallace smirked. "Dandelions, eh? Not here, boy." He waved his hand toward the buildings behind him. Faren understood them to be a part of his farm. "I received orders from Lord Lundgren about an imposter and a pair of knights heading this way."

Faren could see Lyn tense up beside her on her horse, but she stayed silent.

"In fact..." He put his free hand to his naked chin. "In fact, it was just yesterday. Eagler and I have orders to capture them...all three of them since the knights are rogue now..."

"Lord Wallace!" Kent called out pleadingly to the man. "Surely, you do not believe two of your former soldiers to be oath breakers, do you?"

"I will withhold any decision until I meet Lady Madelyn's so called daughter."

Faren looked over at Lyn who hesitated only for a moment. Then she silently climbed down from Rain's saddle and walked up between Kent and Sain. Sain looked down at Lyn worriedly. "Lady Lyn..."

"It's fine, Sain. I want to show him that I am no imposter."

Lyn walked up to Wallace and stared him straight in the eye. He seemed taken aback, either from Lyn's appearance or that she had the nerve to look him in the eye. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes searched her face. At last, they rested on her eyes.

"Such beautiful eyes..."

Lyn looked at him confusedly, obviously not expecting a compliment to come forth. "Pardon?

Wallace stepped up closer to Lyn, closing the distance between them to a few feet. "Milady..." He spoke with much dignity in his voice. "I have been a knight for thirty years, and if there is one thing that I have learned and that has stuck with me with all my years is this: A person who has eyes as bright and clear as yours is no deceiver. Your eyes are that of Lady Madelyn's herself."

Lyn seemed at a lost for words. Suddenly, Wallace erupted into loud booming laughs that made everyone jump.

"Wha ha ha! Ha ha ha! I believe I like you, Lyndis! Not many people have the nerve to look this old bull in the eyes with a straight face!"

Lyn smiled in relief and looked back at Kent and Sain who shared a look of disbelief on their faces. Faren shared their disbelief. Wallace was...a very interesting person.

"I knew it..." Wallace murmured after calming down from his laughs with a hand over his chest. "I knew Lundgren was up to somethin'. When I saw you two--"He pointed to Sain and Kent—"I knew something was fishy. I won't let the bloody git get away with this. I'll never allow an usurper on the throne!"

"So, does this mean...?" Sain's voice held a hint of hope and Wallace nodded before hitting his chest.

"This bull has pledged his loyalty to Caelin and its Marquess. Right now, its Marquess is in trouble and his granddaughter has come to save him. I will do my duty as a knight of Caelin to aid the granddaughter in her endeavors!"

"Lord Wallace..." Lyn breathed and she could feel tears coming to her eyes. She blinked them back and held out her hand to Wallace. He grinned and shook it vigorously.

"It is such a pleasure to finally meet Madelyn's daughter..." He waved his hand around. "When all this is over, I must tell you stories of your mother."

Lyn nodded, still smiling. She turned from Wallace and Faren smiled as she saw the happy expression on her face. Wallace's voice jerked her eyes back to the front.

"Now then...it was right smart of you all to head this way. Not much interference. Whose idea was that, anyway?"

Both Sain and Kent pointed back at Faren, who felt her face immediately flush in embarrassment. Wallace looked up at her, seeming to be sizing her up. He finally grinned and held out his hand to her for her to shake. She took it hesitantly and Wallace laughed as he nearly shook her arm off.

"Bloody brilliant, you are, girl! Oh, they'll have a spot for you in Caelin, yes sir...getting Lyndis here safe and all...now, I take it the plan was to head through Eagler's estate to the castle, right?"

"Um...yes." Faren held her hand that Wallace shook gently, still feeling the stinging of his grip. "They'll be less resistance that way..."

"Right you are, girlie..." Wallace nodded, still grinning. "We'll have Eagler's platoon to get through, but I'm sure you've got a sure-fire way to blast through those men easily. Now..."

Wallace turned toward the direction he had come from. "Come on, laddies! Let's march our way! Ha ha ha ha!" He turned and somehow, with his enormous amount of armor, began to walk enthusiastically toward their destination. Faren saw Kent and Sain exchange a look. They both smiled at each other and nudged their horses to follow Wallace in the fog. Lyn looked at Faren who was still nursing her hand from Wallace's handshake.

"I like him, Faren...he's honest."

"Yes..." Faren murmured, pushing Renegade to follow the others. "He deserves our respect, that general of Caelin."

* * *

Not far away from Lyndis and her group stood the very platoon and the man they were heading straight into. They stood outside the grand mansion of Eagler's, the gray stones and blood red roof barely shown through the thick mist of fog that surrounded them. However, all the soldiers dressed in identical armors of dull red and clutched various weapons of swords, axes, and lances held their gaze onto the man that stood a few feet from the mansion's door. 

This man was tall, a few inches over six feet. He towered over his soldiers sitting atop his brown stallion that bore the flag of Caelin down his sides. The man's bluish silver armor covered his entire body, making the man seem even larger. The mark of a paladin was inscribed on the chest plate of his armor. His face was weathered; many years of battles wore the fifty-year-old's face down with a few wrinkles around his brow and mouth. A light green mustache, sprinkled with bits of gray covered his upper lip and the long strands of a beard hung down his chin. Despite starting to go bald on the top of his head, the man's long green hair was swept back and stuck there, hiding the signs of thinning hair.

The paladin gazed over the company of twenty men he had been given. Each one stared back at him with the same dull expression. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small locket on a golden chain. With delicacy, he opened the locket and smiled at the picture inside. He murmured quietly, "We'll be together again soon, darling..."

He closed the locket and kept it in his closed palm. He raised his hand and made the signal to march. The men stood attention, turned around, and began marching in the direction of Castle Caelin. The paladin nudged his horse to start after them. He kept gazing at the locket in his hands as the army made its way. Suddenly, a cry from the front of the platoon made him look up.

"General Eagler! Arrows!"

As Eagler's eyes swept to find where the arrows were coming from, a sudden barrage of them sliced through the fog in front of them. His mouth opened slightly at the sight of the arrows, for as they flew through the air he could see that they were covered with magical light and fire. The sounds of his men's last cries snapped him back to where his mind should have been.

"Men!" He called over the howls, his horse reared up on its hind legs. "Charge forward! The imposters have brought the battle to us!" A loud roar of agreement sounded from the remaining men as the broke into a run, their weapons brandished in their hands. Eagler dug his heels into his horse's sides and he galloped after his men. He glanced down at the ground at the fallen men as he past them by, silently praying for them a safe journey to the afterlife.

* * *

"That was an excellent idea, Faren!" Wallace clapped a heavily armored hand onto the petite girl's shoulder, nearly making her fall over. She steadied herself and smiled uncertainly at the man. 

"Thank you, Sir Wallace. We've actually done something similar before."

They both looked over at Wil and Rath, who stood at the edge of a ridge, stringing up more arrows before firing them. Erk and Lucius stood beside them, waving their hands slightly as the magic would engulf the flying arrow. Although the fog still lay thick around them, Wallace had led them to a ridge that overlooked Eagler's mansion. When they had arrived there, they could hear the sounds of the army marching and Eagler calling out orders. Faren had immediately put the plan into action, stating that inspiration came from Wallace himself.

"Really, now? What did I say to prompt such clever use of tactics?"

Faren simply grinned at him and tilted her head to the side as the sounds of armor became closer. Wallace took this hint and jumped down off the low ridge. He landed with a loud thump onto the ground beside Kent, Sain, Dorcas, and Lyndis.

"Alright now, laddies—and lady—" He gestured to Lyn who nodded. He took his axe from his belt and gripped it in both hands. "Let's spread out...yeah, like that, Kent you and Sain stay on either side of Lyndis! Dorcas, you go on the other side of Sain! That's right...we'll be the front line for these soldiers to charge into!"

Faren grinned. Wallace had led them to a perfect place to launch an attack: On either side of the road that led to Eagler's mansion stood two ridges—or short steep hills, rather. One could not scale the ridges from Eagler's side, but it was scalable from their side. And with the additional help from the fog, which had actually started to lift, the enemy army would not be upon them until it would be too late.

She glanced back at Nils and Ninian, both of whom sat behind Faren where she stood. Ninian's foot was still shaky to stand on and Nils hardly left her side because of it. They both looked up at Faren and she smiled down at them.

"Don't worry, you two. We won't let them get up here."

Nils grinned. "I'll protect both you and Ninian, Faren!"

Faren chuckled and looked over at Rath and Wil. "You two can stop firing arrows now...the army is coming this way, so we'll need you to take shots at them once they get where we can see them. Same thing goes for you two, Erk and Lucius." Rath silently moved his bow down, an arrow still notched in place. Wil looked back at her and smiled a little. She returned his smile and looked back at Serra and Matthew.

"Serra...you stay near Ninian and Nils, okay? We'll need you nearby to be able to heal people on hand. Florina's right behind Lyn and she'll have her javelins...and you, Matthew..."

"Oh don't worry, Faren!" Matthew spoke cheerfully to her. "I've got my own plan, so no worrying about me."

She stared at him. "Right..." A roar from Wallace made her head snap back to the front. The battle had begun.

Wallace yelled again as he brought his large axe down on the approaching soldier's head in front of him. The man yelled and fell to the ground. Wallace chuckled and called to the others that fought beside him. "Look alive, laddies! And you too, Lyndis! This giant beside you will have no trouble!" As soon as he finished that sentence, he swung his axe hard to the left, nearly decapitating another soldier.

Lyn slammed the Mani Katti's blade into the nearing soldier's stomach and dropped down to swing her leg across his ankles. He fell backwards with a groan and as she stood up, she was exposed to a mage who held a fistful of fire ready to throw. Florina's javelin suddenly fell from the sky into the man's chest as a handful of Sacaen arrows hit the man's throat. The man fell and Lyn flicked her hand as a thank you to her saviors.

Sain and Kent both stuck their swords into the same soldier that held a lance, the man crumbled to the ground between their horses. Sain grinned and let out a whoop. "This is easy! Like shooting fish in a barrel!" His cheering was short-lived however, when an arrow sunk into his arm between the gaps of armor. He let out a howl of pain and clutched his arm. He looked up at the archer standing a few feet back from the charging soldiers and saw him draw another arrow in his direction. Sain blinked and suddenly the man fell to his side, apparently dead. He squinted his eyes and he saw what looked like a throwing knife sticking out of his neck. Not wanting to waste the chance, he gritted his teeth and yanked out the arrow from his left arm.

Matthew smirked down at Sain's bewildered expression from his safe perch atop a nearby tree and holding a handful of throwing knives in between his fingers. He plucked another one from his hand and sent it flying into an unsuspecting mage's arm. He suddenly heard Faren's voice from below.

"Matthew! What are you doing?"

"What?" He looked down at her, grinning with the usual wheat grass in his mouth. "I'm too delicate for the front lines. They might hurt my nimble fingers." As the last words tumbled out of his mouth, he flicked another knife in the direction of the unlucky mage, bringing him down to the ground. Wil and Rath meanwhile had fired off another rain of arrows into the upcoming crowd, taking down at least three soldiers. Erk and Lucius had combined a spell of theirs, sending a fiery ball of light into two unsuspecting lancemen's backs.

As the fog lifted further, Faren could see only two other people standing on the enemy's lines, both swordsmen. They exchanged a look after seeing their fallen allies on the ground and turned to run back in the direction they had came. Dorcas quickly plucked his axe from a fallen soldier's body and swung as hard as he could, sending the axe flying through the air. The axe whistled its scream of death before plunging into the nearest man's backside. A spray of blood shot out into the air before he fell to the ground.

Wallace snatched up his forgotten lance on the ground and took a few running steps. He didn't get far because of the weight of his armor and he held his lance back over his head, ready to throw. With a grunt, he sent it sailing and it echoed the axe's death whistle before plunging it into the last man's neck.

Wallace chuckled and put his hands on his sides. "I'm a giant among you! You all fell before..." His voice trailed off as another figure emerged from the retreating fog. Wallace's eyes widened on the form of General Eagler, sitting atop his brown stallion almost regally. His eyes gazed around the battlefield where his soldiers lay, some unconscious, others moaning in pain or dead.

"Oh jeez..." Faren murmured as she caught sight of Eagler. "Matthew, can you see the symbol on his chest?"

Matthew squinted his eyes at the man before jumping down from the tree. "It's a paladin symbol. Not many people have that, you know."

"I know..." She said softly and looked down from the ridge at the others. Serra was trying to heal Sain's arm without being courteous or flirtatious with him. Faren called out to Lyn who was reassuring Florina she was okay.

"Lyn! Eagler's over there where Wallace is! I think they're talking to one another, but we need to get over there to help him!" Lyn nodded and unsheathed the Mani Katti and started making her way toward Wallace. Kent edged his horse after Lyn and Dorcas went into a run after them. Faren looked up where the two generals were now engaged in battle.

* * *

A loud 'clang' resounded from the sound of the men's two axes hitting each other with force. Wallace stood behind a steel axe, his eyes narrowed at Eagler who stood behind his own axe of the same material. Both men grunted as they pushed, neither one of them gaining any headway. At last the sounds of grunting and groaning were broken by Eagler's voice. 

"Sir Wallace, why are you doing this? You have your orders!"

"My orders? I fight for Caelin's honor, not for Lundgren's lies! Eagler, you should know the man is spiteful!"

"Nevertheless, I must obey and protect the throne from imposters!"

"Imposters?! You dog...what would Charlotte say to you if she heard those words?!"

Eagler's eyes faltered for a moment before he dug in his heels and pushed hard against Wallace with his axe. Wallace grunted and fell to one knee, but kept the axe up against Eagler's.

"Charlotte...Charlotte would say you are all traitors! As do I!"

"Fool!" Wallace hissed as he moved his hands ever so slightly on his axe handle, preparing to push harder against Eagler's axe. "At least let mine be the blow that finishes you!"

As these words fell from Wallace's mouth, he could feel Eagler's pressure give slightly. Wallace watched as his axe slid from against Eagler's and buried itself through Eagler's chest plate. He saw the smirk appear on Eagler's face as a trickle of blood appeared from the corner of his mouth. A hoarse whisper escaped his lips.

"For the Marquess...for all of Caelin...Go quickly..."

Wallace dropped his axe and caught Eagler as he fell. He lowered the man to the ground. Behind him, he could hear the calling of the others that he had fought with. He gazed silently at Eagler, hoping to find a sign of life. However, the light had left his eyes and the man in Wallace's arms was no long of this world. He bowed his head silently before laying Eagler's body in the grass gently. A sudden shine caught his eye and he saw in Eager's right hand a golden locket, the chain intertwined over his gloved fingers. The locket was open and Wallace could see the smiling person's face.

He stood up, gazing one last time at Eagler before turning to face Lyndis and Kent. Kent stared down at Eagler's body, a look of regret upon his face. Wallace picked up his axe and clipped it back to his belt.

"Do not fret, Kent. His blood is not on your hands. He died in battle; a proud way to go."

Lyn looked down at Eagler solemnly. "What kind of man was General Eagler?"

Kent answered her slowly. "He was an outstanding teacher...obeyed every order without question...he achieved the rank of paladin because of his loyalty and diligence."

"And that was his own undoing in the end," Wallace added. "Lundgren knew Eagler would comply with orders; stating that they were from the Marquess himself was enough for him."

Lyn clenched her hand. "Lundgren...may you never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth...for everything you have done...for all the pain you have caused..."

Wallace studied Lyn for a moment before looking behind her and Kent. The fog, now nearly gone, no longer obscured the view of the rest of the legion. As they all made their way toward the trio, Wallace looked toward where Castle Caelin lay.

* * *

The room was dark, save for one candle that lit the corner of the room by the four-poster bed. Its light, though it was the only source in the room since the window now bore the view of a darkened twilight, shone brightly and strongly against the pale man in the bed next to it. His face was ghostly pale, almost the same shade as death. The wrinkles made his face look more sunken, more deprived and decrepit than he had ever looked before. His thin, bony hands lay on his stomach above the thick cotton covers of his bed. His chest rose and fell slowly underneath the emerald robe he wore. 

He heard the faint sound of the door being opened before it was loudly closed. He slowly opened his heavy eyelids and his eyes moved upward to gaze up at his visitor. The man smiled down at him, a cruel smile.

"How are you feeling today, dear brother?" The words were spoken with spite.

The man on the bed moved his cracked dry lips and spoke hoarsely. "Lundgren...you fiend...why..?"

Lundgren's face contorted with anger as he stared down at his weak older brother. "'Why?' Why, you ask? You should know the answer by now, you wretch of a man." His lips curled back into the cruel smile it wore when it entered the room.

"I have word that your granddaughter is dead now."

Hausen's eyes faltered and widened slightly at Lundgren. The hint of tears sprung at the corners of his eyes.

"No...Lyndis...it...it cannot be..." He coughed feebly, closing his eyes as he let the tears fall down freely. "Why...I just...wanted to see her...Madelyn's daughter...my granddaughter..."

"Oh, it fills you with misery, does it not?" Lundgren put his hands on the edge of Hausen's bed, sneering down at him. "Have you lost all hope? If so, hurry up and die, you miserable old man. Let me have the title; I shall rule Caelin instead of some half Sacaen savage."

"Oh...Lyndis...why..."

* * *

As the last traces of the sun disappeared in the dark sky, Caelin Castle stood ominously in the darkness. A crowd of men stood at its gates, guarding from any intruders that dared to make a nightly strike. On a hill nearby stood a tall woman with her emerald hair flowing the wind behind her. Next to her stood another woman, dressed in a thick green cloak, her own brown hair drifting after her in the breeze. For a few minutes, no words passed between the two as they gazed silently at the goal of their journey. They stood in silence for reverence for the blood that had fallen, tears that had been shed, and the lives that had been changed since the start of an unusual journey. At last, the emerald haired woman spoke. 

"Tomorrow, we will save my grandfather, Faren."

"Yes, we will, Lyn. We will."

* * *

Author's Note: 

Hey...did you guys notice the site messing up this weekend? I took a peek at it and saw my story missing a chapter and a handful of reviews! It had also been pushed to the first page... Of course, it corrected itself yesterday I think, but that was weird...at least it increased the hits to this story.

This one was a little difficult, but it's good, I think. Hopefully you guys liked it as well. I know I changed quite a few things in here, such as them not returning to Kathelet. I don't know how far Kathelet really is in the game, but after replaying it, I found it odd to go back there since Hausen was being poisoned. And for those of you who didn't catch it, Wallace's class is general. After thirty years of service, I think the guy deserves the title of general. Anyway, let me know what you think... :)


	14. Chapter 13: The Family Away from Sacae

Author's Note: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Fire Emblem:**

**Blazing Sword of Justice**

Chapter 13: The Family Away from Sacae

The warm night breeze whispered through Lyn's emerald hair as she stood at the edge of the tall ridge, gazing out silently at the ominous Castle Caelin. The rays of silver light that fell from the round moon onto the hard surfaces of stone and brick created a menacing shape that loomed in the darkness before her. The stars sparkled with their brilliant light among the moon, giving the impression of a thousand eyes casting their glance upon the young Sacaen. She shivered unconsciously and jumped at the touch of a soft hand upon her shoulder.

"Heh…sorry, Lyn. I didn't mean to scare you."

Lyn glanced to her right and smiled slightly at the young brunette that stood beside her. She had forgotten that Faren had been standing there with her, gazing out at the final destination that would be reached tomorrow. Her eyes returned to the castle in the darkness, searching the unlit windows for a sign of life as she spoke to her friend.

"It's okay, Faren. I kind of forgot that you were still standing here with me."

"Hee…I had a feeling. You're staring so hard into the darkness; everything else was probably invisible to you." Faren crossed her arms in front of her before following Lyn's gaze to the castle. Her eyes traveled down from the castle to the road in front of it. Although it was impossible to discern specific details in the dark of night they stood in, Faren thought she could make out a stone bridge that spanned what looked like a river about twenty feet across. She would have to confirm this with Wallace, Kent, and Sain when they returned to camp just beyond the woods behind them.

"I wonder…" Lyn's voice pulled at Faren in the darkness. Faren glanced over at the girl beside her.

"I wonder," Lyn repeated, still looking at the castle. "How my grandfather is doing…I wonder if he is still awake at this hour, gazing out at a window that I am trying to peer into…if he is able to do even something as simple as that."

Faren looked down at her boots, gently kicking a rock over the edge of the cliff. "I think he's going to be okay, Lyn. He's related to you after all, and you've shown dozens of times that you never give up." She cracked a smile as she spoke that last sentence, hoping it would cheer Lyn up.

A ghost of a smile played upon Lyn's lips for a moment. "I suppose so," she answered. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fist tightly. "However…I know that Lundgren will answer to me tomorrow. He will pay for everything he has done in his quest for power."

"So you're going to kill him tomorrow, Lyn?"

After a moment's silence, Lyn finally responded. "I don't know, Faren…" She said softly. "Right now…not even my heart knows if my blade will be strong enough to slice him down. After all…" Her gaze drifted downward sadly. "…even though he caused such pain to my grandfather, he is still my uncle. Could I really end a life of a family member, even though I've never known him? Would I be the same as him if I did that? After all…he is in my way on the path to my grandfather…while my grandfather stands in the path for him to become Marquess…"

Faren turned away from the castle, facing the forest they had walked through to get to the cliff. She could see the glow of the fire through the trees and the faintest sounds of Nils playing his flute. The notes were carried on the wind and drifted into her ears, urging her to say something to girl next to her. At last, she answered Lyn.

"Lyn…you and that man, all that you have in common is that you two share blood. If that is all it takes for someone to be family to you, then I don't think you'll be able to cut him down tomorrow. That man tried to kill you and is attempting to kill his own brother for a title as we speak." She glanced back at Lyn who still faced the castle.

"He is ending his brother's life for the sake of personal gain. If you cut him down, you would be saving your grandfather from being murdered. I think there is a huge difference between you two: you don't kill for personal gain."

Lyn turned to face Faren, a slight smile upon her lips. "Thank you for reminding me, Faren. I suppose all I needed was a little reassuring." She scratched her head then chuckled. "Let's go back to camp; I'm sure everyone is wondering why we're taking so long."

* * *

"Ugh!" 

A noise of frustration erupted from Serra's lips as she huffily slammed her elbows on her knees and shoved her chin in her waiting hands. Her eyes crossed angrily in front of her to stare for a moment at the brilliant, sparkling flames in front of her in the pit. With her pale blue-gray eyes, she glanced over at the others, sitting upon fallen logs surrounding the fire that crackled warmly. This was the second time she made a noise and still they ignored her!

Her eyes wandered over each of her companions briefly. Erk had his head in a book, as usual; she could see his eyes rapidly moving across the pages of the yellow tinted tome. Lucius sat beside him, reading as well but in a different fashion; he had his smaller tome on his lap and his eyes moved more slowly on the page. Serra felt a wave of anger rush over her and forced her eyes to look elsewhere. Her eyes fell on the sky rider with orchid hair; she sat on the ground beside her Pegasus that was lying down also, combing his beautiful sliver mane. Looking to Florina's right was Wil, who was leaning against the log on the ground and staring up at the sky with his hands behind his back. Serra felt a smirk coming to her lips, as she had seen the way the archer had looked at their tactician for the past few weeks. Although she hadn't figured out if Faren's feelings echoed that of Wil's, she would try her hardest to make something happen between the two! It would be her…pet project.

A loud guffaw to her left made her wrinkle her nose and she dared to spare a glance toward the loud general where the sound came from. Wallace was standing where the light of the fire could still reach him, holding an old worn map in his hands that illustrated the surrounding Caelin. On his right was the uptight knight Kent, gazing down at the map as well and talking to the man. She couldn't hear his words, but whatever he had said prompted another laugh from Wallace. A similar laugh came from the left of the general that made her cringe and groan slightly. Her eyes fell upon the roguish green knight Sain, that ever present cocky smile upon his tanned lips. She huffed, seeing that he was ignoring her _again_, and her eyes drifted over to where Rath stood, restringing his bow. Of all those that had been in the legion, Rath was the one who held the title of "Most Quietest Man". Even Dorcas, the axe-wielder that was sharpening his axe on a stone—who was quite reserved around her, barely speaking two words a day to her-- spoke more than Rath ever did.

_I cannot see how any of these men stand being quiet for so long, _she thought. _I haven't had anyone to talk to for ten minutes and I feel like I'm about to go crazy!_ As she finished her last thought, she realized that Nils had stopped playing his flute. She looked over at him and his sister, Ninian leaning against Nils with her head resting on his shoulder. A little away from them lay Matthew, his hands behind his head with his eyes closed, that ever present dirty blade of wheat grass in his mouth.

_Lord __Uther's__ favorite errand boy, _she thought bitterly. _I don't see why Lord __Uther__ won't entrust an important mission to me! I can be just as good as Matthew! Just because I let that bit about __Marik__ slip, doesn't mean I'm worse than him! Why, I bet __I__—_

"Hey everyone, sorry that took so long!" Lyn's voice erupted through Serra's thoughts. She looked up at Lyn who was flashing a reassuring smile to Kent as he asked her a question. Faren stepped out from behind Lyn, stretching her arms toward the sky. Serra noticed out of the corner of her eye movement in Wil's direction. She smirked again and scooted closer toward Lyn, dying to hear the conversation.

"Well, I wanted to ask about the river," Faren started, pointing at it on the map to Wallace. "It looks to be about twenty feet wide…how deep is it?"

Wallace let out a throaty chuckle. "How deep? You're not going to have us wade across it, are you? It's at least thirty feet deep!"

Faren looked crestfallen. "Well, that's no good…"

"Perhaps in this case, it would be best just to cross the bridge." Kent's voice calmly stated. "The forest around the castle is very thick; the enemy cannot hide heavily armored men and we won't be able to ride horses through the thick underbrush."

"Sounds like a plan, my boy!" Wallace grinned and winked at Faren. "Perhaps you should learn a bit or two from Kent, young lady!" He then broke out into a loud laugh.

Faren weakly echoed his laugh, looking slightly hurt before shoving the usual cheerful looking smile on her face to mask it. Lyn smiled and watched Wallace laugh, placing her hands behind her back and politely waited for him to finish before asking a question that had been on her mind most of the night.

"Sir Wallace? Do you think there is a chance that my uncle will take part in the battle tomorrow?"

Wallace lowered the map, his grin vanishing from his face. By the light of the crackling orange and yellow flames, he looked menacing with his eyes narrowed seriously at Lyn before speaking.

"Will he participate? Lady Lyndis…have Kent and Sain not told you anything about Lundgren?"

Both Kent and Sain looked down at the ground guiltily before Lyn shook her head. Wallace sighed and sat down on a large boulder that was nearby.

"Well, it's no big deal that they haven't told you—but you need to know what you'll be up against tomorrow." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before speaking again.

"Lord Lundgren…he is the younger brother of your grandfather, Lord Hausen. They are different as night from day. Lord Hausen is more of a scholarly man; can't say I've seen him hold a sword before. Lord Lundgren on the other hand…that man can be a beast. He's been training from a young age, attaining the rank of general by the time he hit his twenties." He raised his eyebrow as Lyn stared back at him. "And believe you me, that's a damn good feat. I didn't earn this rank 'til I was at least twice as old as you!"

"Sounds like his ruthlessness went to his head…" Faren murmured, sitting down beside Lyn.

"He'll most likely be guarding the gate to the castle tomorrow," Sain interjected. "He'll throw us what he has left of soldiers and then if that doesn't work, he'll fix his mistake by trying to kill us himself."

"Heh…sounds about what that fiend would do." Wallace cracked a grin and rolled up the map, handing it back to Kent. He rested his arms on his legs as he leaned forward, looking Lyn in the eyes with the upmost serious expression.

"I must warn you, Lyndis…that man has the rankings of a general for a reason. Whatever your heart tells you you must do tomorrow, your blade must carry your conviction through without fail. Otherwise, you'll find yourself at the end of Lundgren's blade."

* * *

A heavy fist slammed down onto the oak desk, sending a saucer and cup flying off of it onto the floor. It hit the ground with a crash, spilling the hot tea over the red carpet and shards of ceramic like a flood. The man ignored this, his eyes glaring at a spot on his desk. Finally he turned and faced another man, a soldier, dressed in red armor and quivering slightly as the intimidating man's eyes fell upon him again. 

"General Eagler has fallen to Lyndis and her cadre?!" Lundgren spat these words out, baring his teeth at the poor soldier like a wolf, his eyes narrowed at his prey as it spoke.

"Y-Yes, My Lord…and his platoon of soldiers."

"Eagler had twenty men, twenty _trained _men, and yet he fell to some Sacaen savage!?" Lundgren growled again as his eyes swept the moderately furnished den they stood in.

"What about that dotard, Wallace? Or did he get lost on his way to the battlefield?"

"I-It's quite possible, Sir. T-There was a fog earlier and there is no s-sign of General Wallace anywhere."

Lundgren hissed in frustration and with a clenched fist, punched the soldier hard in the jaw, sending the man sprawling to the ground. The man groaned, a hand to his face.

"That damn bald crackpot! He probably joined up with Lyndis and those knights!" He looked down at his hand, casting a brief glance across his knuckles, looking to see if he had taken injury from punching the soldier.

"Wallace has always been far too loyal to Hausen…It nauseates me. Never mind…I won't need him. I can outfight him and anyone else that Lyndis may have picked up."

The soldier slowly stood up, his hand still on his jaw that was already beginning to swell. With some difficulty, he spoke again, his words slurry.

"I-Ish My Lord…planning to fight…tomorrow?"

"Only if the remaining miserable fools can't kill Lyndis on their own."

Lundgren stepped forward toward the east wall, his eyes drifting on his sword that mounted the wall. It was a thick steel blade, polished to perfection and the ebony hilt shone with traces of the firelight springing upon it. He reached up and grasped the blade by the hilt and effortlessly pulled it off the wall. His eyes swept up the blade as he held the flat end close to his face and ran a finger down the blade that was trimmed along the edge with traces of ebony. He grinned. Oh, how long had it been since this blade had tasted blood? Tomorrow, that will change. Tomorrow, everything will end…Lyndis, Hausen…and he would have free reign in Caelin. Free to do what he wanted, what he pleased. After his place had been set, it would then be time to set the real plan in motion, something that made him feel even more eager for tomorrow's sunrise.

* * *

_The small girl cried softly, her sobs echoing all around her in the sea of white fog she was surrounded __in__. The blue-stone amulet around her neck shook as her chest drew in and out short breaths from sobbing. A hand reached out to the girl's hidden face in the fog, wiping away tears that could not be seen. _

_"It's not fair," The girl told the hand as she whimpered. She wrapped her arms around her body, the fabric of the emerald robes fluttering softly.__ "I don't want to leave this place."_

_"I know you don't." The hand answered her back. A dark red sleeve__ embroidered with gold trimmings__ draped down the arm of the hand as it fell to its owner's side. Although his face was hidden by the fog as well, one could hear the sorrow in his voice as he spoke. _

_"I don't want you to leave either."_

_A short sob sounded from the girl again._

_"I don't think I'll ever see you again…I-I may not be able to return to this place ever again."_

_"We will see each other again," The boy's voice insisted in the fog. "When I am of age to leave, I will come find you again." A rustle__ came from the boy's robes as he fumbled with something in his pocket. At last, he drew out a small bracelet that had rubies centered in golden swirls. He took the girl's hand that was draped by her side and placed the bracelet around her wrist._

_"I-It's so pretty…but what is it for?"_

_"This is a symbol of my promise to you." As he __closed the clasps of the bracelet__, his hands __moved down slowly to her hand. He__ gently clasped it as he whispered softly._

_"I promise that I will find you again."_

_

* * *

_

Faren stared at the dark ceiling of the tent as she lay upon her sleeping pallet, the foggy memory replaying in her mind again and again.

_'I promise that I will find you again'…_the words echoed softly across her mind, belonging to a voice that was so familiar to her. The bracelet of rubies and gold sat coldly around her wrist, the same place it had occupied so long ago.

_Why can't I remember anything? _She thought bitterly as she put her hands over her face. She felt the bracelet slide down her arm. _I hate having these scant snatches of memories…I want to know who I am! Is that so wrong?_

A soft sigh came from her right and Faren moved her hands to glance over as Lyn rolled over in her sleep. Finally, the Sacaen had drifted off to sleep, spending what seemed like hours just simply rolling over to find a comfortable spot. Faren knew that Lyn was worried about tomorrow. So was she. After all, tomorrow was what they had been journeying for for nearly a month. Then after tomorrow…what was there for her? She had started this journey over a year ago to find her past, yet all she got was a few foggy memories of what seemed like her and a few other people. Then she met Lyn and became involved with helping her to her grandfather. Although she had regained more foggy memories in the time she spent with Lyn, she knew that time could not go on forever.

_There may not be any answers for me in Caelin, _she told herself. _It would probably be best if I leave soon after to go back to finding my past…alone._ Yes, alone. After a mere month of traveling with other people, Faren loathed the thought of traveling alone again. She had gained so many new friends here within the legion that it would make her depressed to leave them so suddenly.

_But these friendships are based on lies, _she told herself. _Only two of them know that you have amnesia. You've kept it hidden from the others like a shameful secret. But it is shameful. Those that have no memory of their pasts are considered to have done something so horrible that the gods feel the need to purge the influence of the deed by removing the memories that shaped the person. A silly superstition from the time before the Scouring, but…effective in keeping my mouth shut._

A soft rustle came from outside the tent that the five girls shared. Faren sat up straight, staring through the dark cloth to see a trace of a shadow by the light of the fire. _It's probably just one of the guys standing watch again, _she told herself. But the need to verify this with her own her eyes became too great and quietly pushed the covers off of her before parting the tent flaps and crawling out into the dark night.

* * *

Wil jumped and reached for his bow as he whipped his head toward the girl's tent. He relaxed as he saw Faren's form standing up from the entrance. He smiled and beckoned the tactician to sit beside him, moving his bow to his left as she accepted his offer. 

Wil leaned back against the log as he studied her. "Can't sleep?"

Faren shook her head. "Not exactly. I just had a dream."

"A good dream?"

"…I'm not sure. It didn't seem happy to me."

"Ah." Wil rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, feeling at a loss for what to say for once. Luckily, Faren spoke to break the silence.

"So how long have you got left on your watch, Wil?"

"Oh…about ten more minutes, I think. Then I wake Sain for his turn. After Sain is Wallace. He's taking the last watch."

"Mmm…say Wil?"

"Yeah…?"

"What are you going to do after tomorrow?"

Wil looked at Faren as she gazed into the fire. "What do you mean?"

She spoke softly, not taking her gaze off the entrancing dancing flames.

"I mean, after we face Lundgren. What do you plan to do?"

He hadn't considered any plans, to be honest. So, he answered her honestly.

"Heh…I have no idea, Faren. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

She smirked before looking over at him. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow with the reflection of the fire in them. "I figured you would have had your next destination all planned out."

"I'm more of a free spirit," he admitted to her. "I haven't been to my home in Pherae for ages."

"I see…" She turned back to the fire, the smirk vanishing from her lips. Wil poked the fire with a nearby stick before asking Faren the same question she asked him.

"So what are you planning to do after we face Lundgren?"

She leaned back against the log, entwining her fingers together on her stomach. "I don't know what I want to do. I mean…well, I'd like to go back traveling to see if I can find anything about myself, but…" Her eyes drifted downward again as she spoke even softer. "I don't want to leave everyone in the legion. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I feel like we're all a family."

Wil smiled slightly. It dawned on him that she asked that question so they could talk about the subject for either of them. Wil glanced up at the moon among the stars in the sky. Suddenly, Faren stood up and stretched before yawning. She offered him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Wil…I'm starting to feel sleepy again. I'm going to try to go back to sleep."

Disappointed, but he tried not to show it on his face as he stood up. "Ah, it's okay, Faren. I should be waking Sain up now anyway…" He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled his friendly smile. "But I want to say before you go that…" He trailed off for a moment, his voice suddenly vanishing.

_Say it, _he urged himself silently. _Say it!_

"Hm?" Faren gave him a quizzical look. He inwardly sighed and forced himself to keep that smile on his face.

"…that I think you don't have to decide tonight on what you're going to do after tomorrow. Perhaps Lyn will be able to help you with your decision after being able to see her grandfather."

Faren smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Wil." She bade him good night and crawled back into the dark tent from where she came. Wil sighed in exasperation as he whispered what he wanted to say to her face to her retreating form.

"I don't want you to leave either."

* * *

Morning seemed to have come all too soon to Faren as she felt herself being jarred awake by Wallace's loud laughter. She sighed quietly before throwing the blanket off of her and quickly straightening up her sleeping pallet. 

It had been decided last night that all of the legion's supplies that weren't used for battle would be left there in the glade they had slept in. Wallace had pointed out that it would not be a good idea to be carrying tents and sleeping bags into battle; they would be quite a hindrance. They would come back for it, of course, but it helped to keep her hands busy as Faren felt waves of nervousness in her again. After placing everything in a neat pile, Faren headed over to her black stallion Renegade in order to prepare him for riding with two riders again.

"Good morning, Renegade," She smiled at the black horse and he nickered softly in response. She chuckled and adjusted the saddle to where it would fit her and Nils comfortably.

"Nils will be riding with us one more time, Renegade. Okay?" He snorted in response and she gently patted his long nose, gazing into one of the horse's dark brown eyes.

"Don't worry…" She said soothingly. "Tomorrow will be our last battle. Then we all can have the break we deserve." Renegade licked his mistress' hand gently before nudging her. Faren smiled and quickly climbed up into the horses' saddle. She eased him over to where the others were gathering and Nils clambered up behind Faren.

Lyn rode up beside her on her own horse Rain with Ninian riding behind her. Lyn gave an uneasy smile to Faren, who noted how pale she looked. She quickly glanced around at the others before whispering to Lyn.

"Lyn, are you okay? You're as pale as a ghost!"

Lyn nodded distractedly, feigning a smile to Sain who grinned at her ahead. She turned to look at Faren, her smile becoming tired.

"I feel very nervous…I hope we'll be able to defeat Lundgren and save my grandfather."

Faren gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, Lyn. We will." As she finished speaking, Rath rode up next to Lyn, staring at both of the women with emotionless eyes.

"Lyn of the Lorca."

Lyn jumped at the sound of Rath's voice and whipped her head around at him. "Oh…you scared me, Rath. Um…what is it?"

He regarded her coolly before speaking again. "Do you feel Father Sky's temperament on the wind?"

Lyn blinked before tilting her head slightly as she cast her eyes toward the blue sky. Faren did as well, feeling utterly confused by Rath's words. There were a few grey clouds marring the otherwise perfect blue sky that morning; something which she felt was not a good sign.

"Rain…" Lyn answered slowly. "Father Sky is giving us rain today."

Rath nodded and looked over at the others. Wallace was in the front, talking enthusiastically with both Sain and Kent on their steeds. Kent looked uptight and there was even a strain on Sain's cocky face. Florina was behind them, looking nervously back at Lyn periodically from atop Huey. Dorcas stood stony still next to Wil who was smiling nervously as he tapped his bow against the ground. Serra had her arms crossed and seemed to be telling Matthew off, who by the looks of it, wasn't taking a word she said seriously as he twirled the wheat grass in his mouth with a faraway look in his eyes. Erk and Lucius just stared at the two; Lucius smiling a bewildered but polite smile while Erk merely looked disgusted. At last, Rath spoke again.

"Let us pray that this is not a sign that we have displeased Father Sky."

"We'll get through it, even if it is." Faren insisted, bringing the Sacaens' glances to her. She smiled her trademark cheerful smile.

"The Goddess of Justice is on our side! We will see a way through rain, fog, soldiers, anything that may stand in our way! We will defeat Lundgren, unite Lyn with her grandfather and restore peace to Caelin!"

A loud hearty laughter resounded from the front, Wallace being the cause of it. He winked, grinning widely.

"Well said, Lady Tactician. Now!" He raised his axe high above his head as he turned toward the path that would lead them to the castle.

"Shall we get to marching to our destiny?! Ha ha! Bard! Play us a song!"

Nils blinked, looking taken aback for a moment before digging into his pouch and pulled out his wooden flute. Glancing over at Lyn and Ninian who both nodded at him, he placed the flute on his lips and began to play the melody. Faren smiled and urged Renegade forward as the musical notes drifted through the air on the wind. The sharp prickings of sound filled the ears of the legion, and it seemed to ease their fears of what was to come as the sky above them became covered in large ominous black clouds.

Lyn took a deep breath as she felt the soothing sound of Nils' flute flow through her. _I'm going to face my uncle __today,_she thought and felt another wave of nervousness wash through her again. _I won't lose to him and I'll meet my grandfather for the first time. This is the way that you would want it…right, Mother?_

As the last notes of Nil's song echoed on the wind, Lyn took a deep breath and spoke loudly.

"Everyone…thank you for sticking by me. I ask for everyone's strength one last time. We've come too far to quit now!"

An encouraging roar of approval sounded throughout the legion as they began their ascent up a steep hill that would give them the view of Castle Caelin.

"We are with you all the way, Lady Lyndis…now and forever!" Kent declared, flashing a rare smile back at Lyn. Sain chuckled and smirked back at her.

"Milady Lyndis can count on your Emerald Knight's strength!"

Kent raised an eyebrow at Sain. "Emerald Knight?"

Sain grinned back at him. "It sounds so grand, yes?"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Wallace's booming laughter drowned out the beginnings of another Sain and Kent argument. "For Caelin, Lord Hausen, and Lady Lyndis, this old bull will fight to the bitter end!"

"Which the end hopefully won't be bitter," Wil grinned as he flashed a thumbs-up sign to Lyn. "The end will be great for us!"

"We…we are all with you, Lyn!" Florina spoke softly as she clung to Huey's mane. "I'll be fighting with all my strength today!"

"And so will Erk!" Serra called out to Lyn, giving Erk a shove forward as she smiled happily. He grunted and rolled his eyes as he clutched his book tighter.

"That goes without saying, Serra…and stop shoving me."

Dorcas chuckled at Erk and Serra. "You need not worry at all, Lyndis. I think we all are prepared to fight with all our strength."

"As long as my nimble fingers don't get hurt, of course." Matthew's voice slid over from behind Dorcas as he twirled a dagger in each of his hands. He grinned and winked at Faren who playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Lyndis," Rath began as he gripped his bow tightly. "I have already pledged my strength to you. My resolve will not fail."

"St. Elimine will bless us in this battle, I am sure of it." Lucius smiled up at Lyn as the legion neared the top of the hill. "As Lady Faren said, we have the Goddess of Justice on our side."

"And us too!" Nils called out from behind Faren, warranting a giggle from her. Ninian also smiled and nodded in agreement with her brother.

"Yes, we're with you to the end, Milady Lyndis."

Faren smiled over at Lyn as she saw the emerald haired woman wipe a tear from her eye. She smiled happily and whispered, "Thank you, everyone…"

As they reached the top of the hill, everyone paused as the clouds above rumbled their greeting. Gone were the patches of blue sky, replaced by the angry gray clouds, ready to burst open at a moment's notice. Faren edged Renegade into a stop as she gazed out at the waiting Castle Caelin. Beyond the stone bridge that they were not far from was a platoon of soldiers, all standing before a man dressed in blood red general armor. _That must be __Lundgren,_she thought nervously and glanced over at Lyn.

Lyn dismounted Rain, giving her horse a pat on its head before walking up in front of the group. The wind picked up, the breeze pulling at Lyn's emerald ponytail. Huey nickered in the back as Florina whispered comforting words to the Pegasus before casting her eyes to the Sacaen in the front. Lyn gripped the Mani Katti's hilt before slowly pulling the sacred blade out into the world. Although there was no sun peaking down between the clouds, Faren swore that the blade itself sparkled in Lyn's hands.

Lyndis narrowed her eyes as the fell upon the distant figure clad in red general armor. She need not ask Wallace, Kent, or Sain who that man was. She already knew that man's identity. She gritted her teeth as she tightly clasped the Mani Katti in both hands, thinking of the decision she had reached last night regarding Lundgren's fate.

"It's time to end this, Lundgren!"

* * *

Lundgren stood in his general armor, the armor the color of newly spilled blood with silver lines crossing about it. He clutched his black-hilted ebony trimmed sword as his dark, hateful eyes glanced over the soldiers that stood before him. A loud rumble of thunder sounded above them as he scowled. 

_Only thirty men?_Lundgren thought as his eyes scanned the dull faces of the men that stood before him. _Bah…the rest of the Caelin Guard __has__ gone into hiding to avoid execution. They're all cowards. Nevertheless, this should be plenty to destroy Lyndis…and then my wretch of a brother!_

He stepped forward, raising the ebony trimmed sword to the sky. The crowd before him that spoke in hushed whispers silenced themselves as their lord spoke.

"Soldiers of Caelin!" He roared as the thunder crashed above him, sending a jagged bolt of lightning above the castle's towers.

"The imposters are upon us! Beyond the hill past the bridge is where they will appear! You must show no quarter to these wretches; they seek to destroy the balance in Caelin which we protect! I, as the new Marquess of Caelin, am waiting to see your test of loyalty to me!"

A wave of murmurings flowed through the crowd of soldiers as they cast doubtful glances to each other among their whisperings.

"The new Marquess?"

"Has Lord Hausen passed?"

"You idiot...stay your tongue!"

"Silence!" Lundgren roared angrily and the sky echoed his anger with a loud crash of thunder. He narrowed his eyes anf his mouth twisted into a scowl as his eyes spied figures emerging onto the hilltop across from the bridge. Several were on horses, but many more were on foot. He could see what looked like a woman with a long flowing ponytail dismount from a horse and unsheathe her sword, facing in his direction. As he gazed at the figure of the woman, he came to the realization of who it was. He pointed his sword toward the group of figures, the point of the blade at the chest of the faraway woman as he screamed in fury at the men before him.

"Let none of them pass! Kill them all! Do not let them cross the bridge!" As the crowd of soldiers roared in acceptance and turned to face their foes, Lundgren hissed quietly, never taking his eyes off the woman's figure.

"It's time to end this, savage!"

* * *

The heavens opened up and released their fury in the form of water upon the earth below. Rain droplets stabbed the earth in sheets as the sky above howled in anger as the two armies met each other and clashed, the clangs of steel being lost on the wind. Lightning snaked across the sky, providing flashes of light to the ground below as the battle began. 

Lyn snaked her way between two mounted horsemen before quickly turning around, jumping into the air, and delivering powerful slashes to their exposed backsides. The men cried out in pain and she turned away, raising her sword to block an axe that nearly came down upon her head.

She snarled at the man that held the axe, lightning shooting through the sky to temporarily light up his face. The terrified expression upon his face made Lyn falter a moment. The soldier felt this and pressed hard against his axe. Lyn gasped and tumbled back into the mud, her face being barraged by the falling rain. She raised her sword to block the next blow, but it never came as a large steel axe cut through the man's abdomen. He screamed and fell backward into the mud as Lyn saw Wallace rumble past her. She silently thanked the general and quickly clambered to her feet, ignoring the mud that clung to her backside and weighed her down. She quickly ran forward into the incoming men as she could hear Wallace scream above the thunder.

Wallace roared as he swung his large steel axe into two approaching swordsmen. They both grunted and were sent flying into the dirt that was quickly becoming mud. He screamed at them as the rain began to pour harder around them.

"You disgust me! You have brought shame upon yourselves! If you wish to live, then don't get back up again!"

He turned his back on them and slammed his axe into a nearby knight on a horse, sending the knight sprawling to the mud. The man scrambled to his feet as Wallace raised his axe high over his head and tried to bring it down upon the man's head but was met instead with his sword. Wallace pushed hard against the soldier's sword, growling angrily at the man.

"How many of you have embraced Lundgren's lies?!" Wallace gave a mighty shove with his axe, causing the swordsman to fall to the mud. As the man lifted his sword to strike Wallace again, Wallace stomped down hard on the man's sword arm elbow, shattering the bones to pieces. The man on the ground howled in the pouring rain as Wallace lumbered off toward Wil as he saw the archer fall to his knees.

Wil panted, and let out a sharp cry as he pulled the arrow out of his leg. He ignored the sharp stinging in his leg and the blood that began to seep from his wound as he notched the bloody arrow to his bow and took aim at the archer that shot him. He released the arrow and ducked as the enemy archer sent one back, it missing him by millimeters. He heard the cry of the other man before it being drowned out by the thunder.

Wil shakily climbed to his feet, feeling his left leg throbbing in pain. As he notched another arrow to his bow, he felt a soft hand upon his leg. Glancing down for a moment before returning his eyes to the battlefield, he called out to the person.

"Serra! What are you doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" She screamed over the poundings of the rain. Her white cleric robes and her favorite purple scarf were already drenched and covered with mud. As much as she detested being dirty, she bit her tongue as she placed her stave near Wil's wound. The orb on the stave began to glow in a soft blow before stretching its light to Wil's wound. As she sighed in relief, she heard Wil yell above her.

"SERRA MOVE!!"

She gritted her teeth and rolled to the right as she heard the sound of fire roaring suddenly in the spot she had occupied. She clutched her stave as she lifted herself out of the mud to glance up at a mage that held another magic fireball in his hands. She looked around for Wil, but he had apparently been swallowed by the enraging battle. The man glared down at her before smirking cruelly. Serra closed her eyes. She knew what was about to happen.

_So much for __living a better life, _she thought bitterly and waited for the deathblow.

"AAGGH!!"

"Serra! Get up!"

Serra opened her eyes and stared with shock up at her savior. Sain panted as he stood in the mud, his hair drenched from the rain and there was a terrible bloody gash across his cheek mingled with mud. His headband was gone, allowing sweat to mingle with the rain upon his dirty face. His sword was veiled in blood. He reached down with his free hand and grabbed her gently by the arm and hoisted her to her feet. She stared up at him as he spoke quickly.

"Are you hurt, Serra?!"

"N-No…"

"Good!" He pulled her arm tightly and she quickly followed him, both of them weaving in and out of the fighting. As they emerged from the fighting, Serra gave a loud gasp of horror as she spied Sain's horse on the ground, dead from a sword gouge in the neck. The blood poured from the horse's neck as her eyes had been frozen in fear forever.

"Don't look," Sain grimly said, his eyes blazing. "I already took care of the bastards that did that to Pearl."

Her gaze drifted next to the horse where she could see two men, both impaled on Sain's green lance, nailed to a tree with their blood pouring down to join the mud on the earth.

Serra looked up and saw two horses standing back beyond the fighting. As the lightning snapped across the sky, she saw Faren's familiar green cloak being shared by the siblings who both were atop Rain. Both Ninian and Nils had frightened looks upon their faces, Nils looking particularly upset in his sister's arms. Faren was atop Renegade, her blue tunic already soaked. Sain pushed Serra toward them and quickly turned back to head into the fighting.

Serra clutched her stave as she saw Sain slice a nearby soldier's stomach before kicking a nearby man. She suddenly heard Faren's voice in her ear.

"He was worried about you when he saw you fall to the ground near Wil."

Serra looked up at the tactician who smiled at her through the rain. As the lightning lit up the background, Serra's eyes flickered to Faren's shoulder where a dark red stain had set in.

"Oh my god! Faren!"

"It's nothing!" She smiled again and this time Serra could see the pain she was holding back before. Her eyes resumed to the battlefield.

"I'm more worried about Lyn right now! I haven't seen her and there's about twenty men left!"

Serra glanced back at the battle, raising a hand to shield her eyes against the falling rain. She could see the others clearly, the rain having thinned a little. Kent was parrying blows with another man on horseback before Erk had sent a fireball to his exposed back. To the right of Erk, she could see a flash of light which could only have belonged to Lucius. As another man fell, she saw Wil kneeling on the ground again, his other leg being the victim of a sword slash. A swordsman was creeping up behind Wil. Serra tried to yell out to warn him, knowing that her voice would not carry over the roar of the rain and thunder above them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Matthew appeared behind the swordsman. He thrust out his arms in front of the man, quickly slamming his back against Matthew's chest. With a flick of his wrists, Matthew's daggers slid across the man's throat and Serra could see a spray of blood as the man fell to the ground. Another man nearby had fallen to the ground, the victim of Dorcas' axe. Dorcas swept up his axe from the corpse, covered in blood that Serra could not tell whether it belonged to him or those that he had taken on. A flash of lightning lit up the sky again and a streak of white followed it, a lance streaking down onto an unsuspecting enemy lanceman. Florina seemed to be having difficulty with Huey in the rain, but she guided the Pegasus toward the bridge, where Serra could see Rath atop his horse firing arrows onto another man that nearly took Sain's head off. Beyond the bridge, she saw a flash of familiar green and cried out.

"Faren! I think Lyn's across the bridge!"

Faren nodded, grimacing as she felt the wave of pain from her wound course through her again. The thunder above them roared again as her voice was lost among the wind.

"Lyn and Lundgren must be facing each other."

* * *

Lyndis stood, panting at the edge of the stone bridge as the rain fell around her. She was drenched with water, mud and blood, a gash on her left arm and right leg. Her eyes narrowed hatefully at the man in front of her. He was clad in armor, the color of newly spilled blood with silver edges marking the edges. His face was exposed to the world and for the first time, Lyndis saw the man behind her pain. 

The man's face was filled with hate as he stared back at Lyndis, clutching a sword with an ebony hilt. Creases lined his brow and around his mouth, and his thick grayish eyebrows were brought together above his glaring angry obsidian eyes. His long gray hair flowed behind him wildly in the torrent of wind. As the rain danced around them, neither of them spoke for a few moments. At last, when the lightning snaked across the sky and the clouds rumbled in reply, Lyn spoke.

"You must be Lundgren."

He sneered at her. "Of course I am. I am the leader of this army and soon to be Marquess of Caelin. And you must be that Sacaen _savage, _Lyndis."

Lyn growled, clutching the Mani Katti's hilt with both hands. She felt the rain crawl down in between the cracks in her gloved fingers, but she held on tightly.

"I am no savage, Lundgren! You are, for trying to kill your own kin! Have you no heart!?"

As Lyn spoke the last word, Lundgren suddenly charged her, raising his sword high over his head. She gasped silently and brought her sword up horizontally as he connected vertically. She could see the rain drops running down his face like rivers in his wrinkles. He sneered at her.

"I care not for your or my brother. And I will _not _give Caelin to some half Sacaen savage!" Lundgren spat in Lyn's face, causing her to recoil and lessen her strength on her sword. He took the opportunity to push hard against her sword, knocking her backward onto the ground. He chuckled darkly as he grasped his sword in two hands, focusing the point downward at Lyn's chest.

"Good-bye, savage!" He roared and plunged the sword down. Lyn quickly dropped the Mani Katti and grasped the sword by its blade before it could plunge into her chest. Thankful for the leather gloves that bound her hands as she remained tightly clamped on the sword, she pushed with all her strength to lift the sword up.

Lundgren grunted, pushing back down as hard as he could manage. Both uncle and niece became locked into a strength contest; Lyn realizing it would become a stalemate between the two. She felt sharp pain on the palms of her hands, realizing that the friction between her hands and the sword caused the leather to be cut. Hot liquid could be seen running down her arms from her leather-bound hands, but she had to put that out of her mind for now.

The man above her yelled angrily, the sky above echoing his rage with thunder and a flash of lightning. Lyn gritted her teeth and quickly swept a leg to the side, hitting the red armored back end of Lundgren's right leg. She felt a dull pain in her leg pounding as she connected but she ignored it as Lundgren's foot went flying. The mud below them, made by the rain from Father Sky caused Lundgren to lose his balance and he toppled backward. Lyn snatched up the Mani Katti and slid to her knees, panting heavily. Their eyes locked onto each other's for a moment, realizing what Lyn was about to do. Lyn grasped the Mani Katti and plunged it downward toward Lundgren's stomach. At the same time, lightning flashed across the sky, filling Lundgren's eyes with white as he raised his sword horizontally to block Lyn's. The tell-tale sound of steel on steel never came.

Lyn gasped for air, feeling the rain around her beginning to wane. She released the Mani Katti's hilt and stood up slowly, taking care not to injure her leg further. She panted, drenched in rain and mud as she stared down at her uncle gasping for his life below. The Mani Katti protruded from his stomach, the edge finding the exact spot where the armor gaped itself.

Lundgren clasped the Mani Katti's blade in futile effort as he tried to pull the blade out. His felt his strength quickly fading and he coughed, sending droplets of blood into the air. The copper taste poured out of his mouth as he stared up at his niece.

"You…you bitch…" he hoarsely muttered, seeing her form began to blur. "Never…will…you be anything…but a savage…"

His eyelids slowly closed on his lashes, and Lyn watched as Lundgren took his last breath. Lyn bowed her head and felt tears in her eyes.

"Mother…" She murmured. "I've stopped our uncle…Father…"

"Lady Lyndis!"

Lyn looked up and turned toward the bridge as the rain slowed to a soft pitter-patter around her.

Kent nudged his horse across the bridge, panting as he held his left arm carefully to his body, his face splashed with mud and blood. His eyes swept to Lundgren then to Lyn.

"Milady Lyndis…" He whispered. "You've done it…"

"Like I always thought she would." Sain strode up beside Kent, the gash across his face encrusted with blood and mud. He flashed a smile at Lyn, who noticed the pink-haired priestess that he had his free arm around. Serra's white robes were a murky brown and red and she smiled uneasily at Lyn.

"A fitting end for such a beast." Wallace lumbered over to Lundgren, pulling out the Mani Katti from his stomach. As he handed it back to Lyn, Lyn saw that he seemed to have sustained no visible wounds, but was covered with blood and mud as the rest.

Lyn turned to look back at the bridge, seeing Rath on his horse slowly trot across. He also, seemed no worse for wear, but the rider behind him had taken bad wounds to his legs. Wil smiled tiredly at Lyndis, flashing her a thumbs-up sign. She chuckled, and Florina landed beside them. She looked best out of everyone since she stayed in the sky. Her white dress was soaked with Rain and her hair was too, but she smiled at teary smile at Lyn.

"Oh Lyn…"

"St. Elimine has blessed us enough to allow us all to live through this battle." Lucius' voice flowed through the air. His clothes were torn, muddy and bloody, his right hand soaked it blood. Erk appeared beside him, looking pale, worn and dirty but smiled a rare smile at Lyn. Matthew and Dorcas appeared behind them, Matthew miraculously, not dirty at all. Lyn looked at him quizzically, to which he only replied with a knowing smile,

"My fingers are not the only part of me that's nimble, you know."

She sighed and shook her head and smiled as she saw the last of her companions approach the bridge. Ninian and Nils were on her horse Rain, sharing Faren's green cloak between them. As Lyn's eyes fell upon Faren, she saw the girl's shoulder and frowned a little, to which the drenched Faren waved her other hand as if to wave it off.

"Lyn! We're all fine!" She smiled at the girl then gestured to the castle.

"I believe your grandfather is waiting for you."

* * *

The halls of Castle Caelin were deafening with silence. Lyn felt nervous and trembled from the cold water that hung about her. Going alone in the direction that Sain and Kent had indicated, the halls covered in crimson carpet were deserted. Only candles placed at certain points lit the way and she could see works of art hung on the walls. There were portraits of a few people, but she had not seen any she recognized. Lyn passed many rooms, peering into only a few as she took small steps in order not to hurt her leg. The cuts on her hands had stopped bleeding, but they still stung with pain. 

At last she had reached the oak door that Kent told her about. The wood was dark and looked very old. The door handle itself was gold plated with vine designs. She took a deep breath, and reached out to the cold metal handle. She pushed forward and entered the quiet room beyond her.

The room was nearly as silent as the hallways had been; save for a soft breathing that came from the large four poster bed in the middle of the room. Glancing to her left, Lyn could see the large bay window that gave a view of the battle below. She cringed slightly as she saw the bodies that littered the ground. There was a small group of soldiers, about seven or so disarmed and standing in front of Wallace, Kent and Sain. Lyn wondered if they had surrendered when they saw that the battle was not in their favor.

On the right side of the room, Lyn felt her breath get caught into her throat. Beside a handsome oak armoire was a portrait of a woman. The woman's dark hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, the locks falling about her in waves. Her small cherry lips formed a heart-warming smile to the viewer. It was the eyes that shocked Lyn the most; it was her own pair staring back at her, reflecting the smile the lips had formed. She felt tears in her eyes as she gazed at the portrait of her mother Madelyn, seeing that after so many years, she had not changed at all.

A soft moan from the bed brought Lyn's eyes to look at it. She could see a figure lying among the thick cotton blankets. She clenched her hands and walked slowly up to the side of the bed and gazed down at her grandfather.

His face was ghostly pale, perhaps the same shade that was close to death. Wrinkles lined his brows and cheeks, giving his face a sunken look. Thin bony hands lay upon the man's stomach as his chest rose and fell slowly underneath the bright emerald robes lined with gold. Slowly, Lyn could see his eyes slowly open and she stared into eyes the same shade of her own.

"Ahh…" Hausen moaned and closed his eyes again as he spoke hoarsely. "Please….ghost…leave me…to die…"

Lyn felt a pain in her heart and tears sprang to her eyes once again. She swallowed and spoke softly.

"I-I am no ghost….My name is Lyndis…Grandfather…"

Hausen's eyes flickered open quickly and his gaze hovered upon Lyn. "Lyndis…?" He murmured softly. "Could it really be…?

Lyn took a chance and sat down gently on the edge of the bed. She reached out and delicately clasped Hausen's hand in her own, giving it a soft squeeze as she looked into the old man's eyes.

"Yes…'tis I, Grandfather. I came from the plains to see you."

With his free hand, Hasuen reached up and gently touched Lyn's cheek. His hand was warm and felt good against Lyn's cold wet skin. His fingers dragged down to her chin and she could see tears forming in her grandfather's eyes.

"Oh…you…you truly are…Lyndis…my Madelyn's daughter…" He blinked, allowing the tears to flow down his face. "Lundgren said…you were dead…just like Madelyn…"

"No, Grandfather…" Lyn spoke softly. "It is Lundgren that is dead. I have come to see you and free you from him."

The old man smiled. "It is too late…Lyndis…I have been poisoned…I fear you have come only to watch me die…"

"No!" She spoke so forcefully, it surprised Hausen and he saw the tears coming down from her eyes as well as she spoke.

"You can't, Grandfather…I…I made it all the way from Sacae to come see you! I know you will be alright! You are…my mother's father, and my mother had the strongest spirit I ever knew a person to have." She smiled at Hausen through her tears. "She must have gotten it from you, Grandfather…I know you can beat this illness!"

Hausen stared at Lyn and released her hand. He gently placed his hands on either side of him and pushed himself up slowly into a sitting position. He reached out and put his hands on the sides of Lyn's face, smiling at her as he let his happy tears flow down his cheeks.

"Oh Lyndis…you give me such strength…thank you…thank you for living…for coming to me…"

Lyn let out a happy cry and embraced Hausen. He returned it, slowly wrapping his arms around his granddaughter's body. He breathed in the scent of her hair as he closed his eyes, smiling happily.

* * *

Sain walked into the warm foyer, sighing as he ran a hand through his wet hair. He glanced around, seeing the others being tended to by the castle healers that had been locked into the dungeon for resisting Lundgren. An old man stood off to the side, dressed in retainer's clothes. As he spied Sain, he bowed respectfully to Sain. 

"Thank you, Lord Sain…" Reissmann stated. "Lundgren has kept us all away from Lord Hausen and convinced the soldiers that the orders to attack Lyndis were from the Marquess…"

"I know," Sain interjected. "Some of Caelin's guard surrendered to us; they said the same thing." He patted Reissmann's shoulder and smiled a tired smile. "You have nothing to fear from that blackheart anymore."

* * *

In an adjourning room next to the foyer, Faren stood, wearing her spaghetti-strap undershirt as Serra tended to shoulder that had been wounded by an arrow. 

"Faren, I can't believe you got hit!" Serra exclaimed as she wiped away the blood that had dried. Faren nodded, wincing slightly as Serra pressed harder than she needed to.

"So…what happened? How did you get hit?"

"Well," Faren stared, her eyes drifting to a painting on the wall. "Nils, Ninian, and I were in the back, trying to stay away from the fighting when we saw Sain fighting near us. There were two soldiers fighting him, a swordsman and an archer." Serra paused briefly in her cleaning before Faren continued.

"It happened so fast…Nils created a shield around Sain before the swordsman struck him…unfortunately it killed his horse. And when Sain went after the swordsman, the archer had shot an arrow where Sain had been, and it…kinda hit me." She smiled sheephisly and rubbed her head.

"Sain was so angry…he…struck both of the men down and apologized profusely, as did Nils…but I told them it was okay…many of us were bound to get hurt in this fight. Then Sain suddenly ran off, saying that when he fell from Pearl, he saw you on the ground."

Serra smiled slightly and blushed. "Stupid knight," she murmured.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing…Oh my gosh!"

"What!?" Faren looked down at Serra in panic. "Is it worse than we thought?"

"N-No…"She said, still staring at Faren's shoulder. She looked up at Faren, a mischievous grin on her face. "I didn't know that you had a tattoo…"

Faren felt her face flush and felt nervous suddenly. "Ah…"

Serra grabbed a roll of bandages, beginning to wrap her arm up, still smiling. "So…where did you get it?"

"Um…" Faren stalled for a moment. _Oh wonderful, _she thought. _There's no way Serra's going to keep quiet about it unless…I tell her to…_

"Hellooo, Faren?"

Faren sighed and looked at Serra as the girl finished wrapping her arm, the bandages covering the wound and the tattoo. Faren spoke in a defeated and tired voice. "I don't know where I got it because I have amnesia, Serra."

She saw Serra's eyes widen in shock. "You?! You have amnesia?!"

Faren quickly shushed her, glancing toward the door where she could still hear the others laughing through it. "Please, Serra…" She begged the pink-haired priestess.

"Can you please keep this a secret? Lyn and Wil have…can you do it?"

Serra looked almost insulted and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Keep a secret? Of course I can keep a secret!" She grabbed the tactician's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze and winked.

"I won't say a word!"

Faren smiled uneasily back at the girl then slipped her tunic back over her head.

_Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_

* * *

A few days later, Lord Hausen was well enough to receive visitors. Lyndis stood beside Hausen's bed, smiling happily down at her grandfather that was looking so much better than he had been when they first met. There was color in his cheeks and his eyes were filled with happiness as he glanced over Lyndis' legion that stood before him, many had bandages on their arms or faces. 

"My friends," Hausen began, his eyes drifting from Wallace to Kent and Sain, all three standing attention. He smirked and his eyes wondered among the rest of the legion.

"My friends…I thank you with all my heart for bringing my granddaughter to me. I am deeply in debt to all of you." Hausen bowed his head, not seeing the triumphant smile on Serra's face.

"As a tribute to your bravery and sacrifices, a week from today, we shall hold a ceremony in your honor where we will bestow upon each of you rewards fitting for your deeds. There will be food, dancing...and many of our neighboring lords will attend."

Wil chuckled as Serra squealed in delight, causing Erk to edge away from her in disgust.

"Oh, how wonderful, Lord Hausen!" Serra exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I _must _find the perfect dress to wear!" She winked at Faren. "Don't worry, girls. You all may ask for my expert advice!"

Lyn smiled and looked over at her grandfather. He looked up and her and returned her smile, reaching for her hand and gave it a warm squeeze.

* * *

_Far far away from Caelin..._

"It seems the fiasco in Caelin has given us a small amount of quintessence for the master's plan," a woman's voice stated without a hint of emotion.

"Yet it also sets back the main plan quite a bit," a man's voice replied, also devoid of emotion. "We must find a new territory to influence. Someone who isn't as beastly as Lundgren."

There was a pause for a moment then the man's voice spoke again.

"Would the Lycian territory of Laus please our master?"

A man's voice responded, different from the first voice as this one was filled with cold and malice.

"Yes…Marquess Laus will be an excellent pawn in our plans…"

* * *

Author's Note: 

So…this chapter would have been out last week, had it not been for my computer suddenly killing itself. While I was in the middle of writing this. About ten pages…gone. Yeah, I was pretty mad. Lost a lot of stuff and put me out some money. But now, I have a new computer, so we should be good to go for a while.

Anyways…this chapter is written very different from what I had started to write on my old computer. I think this version is much better, though I wish I had remembered some of the descriptions I used. I feel like I shortchanged somewhere….Heh, when Serra said "Oh my god", I was tempted to put in "Omigod!" instead. I resisted though. I felt bad killing Pearl, but you know we can't invincible horses around here.

Now Lyn's story is coming to a close. You could say it officially ends after next chapter. So that means we'll be heading into the main story after two more chapters. Unfortunately, classes for me will start up again soon, so I can't promise weekly updates like I tried to maintain before. If you haven't already done so, you might wanna stick an alert on this story so you'll know when I manage to put some words up for you guys. :) Thanks for all your encouragement and see you next chapter.


End file.
